Once In A Lifetime Love
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: AU piece. Booth is a single parent to twins. He's determined to raise his children as a single father. However, he never counted on fate and falling in love with his partner.
1. The Beginning

**_This is an AU piece. Not sure how long it's going to be, but it's an idea that wouldn't go away. So, here it is. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Another chapter will follow shortly. Giving more insight into the Booth family dynamics..._**

Seeley Booth paced back and forth in the waiting room. He should have been back there with her, but something had went terribly wrong and the doctor's hurried him out into the waiting room. Every time the doors opened, he hoped that it was the doctor bringing him news. Instead, it was some other doctor giving news to another happy family.

He finally sat down in one of the chairs and stared straight ahead. Wishing that there was something that he could do, but knowing that the fate of the woman he loved was in the doctor's hands.

When he heard the door open again, he didn't even bother to look up. He simply stared at the floor, but he had a feeling that this time would be different. That this time, the doctor would deliver the news that would change his life forever. What he didn't know was just how right he was.

The doctor cleared his throat and waited for Booth to look up. He honestly hated this part of his job. When he'd finished medical school twenty years ago, he'd never dreamed how hard this would end up being. When Booth finally looked up, he told him, "I'm sorry. We did everything that we could. She just lost so much blood. It was impossible to save her."

"The babies?"

The doctor gave him a kind of half smile and said, "The little boy is doing remarkably well. He's definitely a fighter."

"Our daughter?"

The doctor shook his head slowly and said, "She's hanging on by the slimmest of threads. I'm not expecting her to make it through the night however. I would suggest calling for your pastor. If you believe of course."

Booth asked softly, "Can I see her? Their mother I mean?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Her body is being prepared for transport. If you will come with me I'll take you back to her."

Booth followed him wordlessly. It was almost as if he was in some sort of trance. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't go home without her. He wasn't prepared to be a single father. This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

He swallowed hard and looked down at the woman that he loved with all of his heart and whispered, "How am I going to go on without you? I miss you so much. I promise you one thing. I will raise our children to know how much you loved them and how you fought to bring them into the world."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. She was already growing cold and he thought about how much he hated that. He took one final look at her and whispered, "I promise you that I'll make you proud of me Becs."

He closed his eyes and stood up and walked towards the nursery. He swallowed hard and whispered to her doctor, "Can you take me to see our children?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Of course."

Booth walked as if he was in a trance and followed the doctor to the nursery. He was walked inside and the nurse motioned for him to take a seat in one of the rocking chairs. He watched as a incubator was rolled over in front of him and he looked inside at his son. He looked small, but the nurse smiled and said, "He's a fighter. We just put him in here as a precaution. We expect that he will be out tomorrow morning."

Booth simply nodded and she continued, "Do you have a name for him?"

He nodded again and whispered, "Parker Matthew Booth."

That was the name that he and Rebecca had agreed on. He reached out and touched the tiny baby and smiled when he stretched towards him. The nurse smiled and said, "I'll bring you your daughter."

As soon as she said that, alarms started going off in the nursery. Booth watched as nurses bent over a incubator. Booth watched as they worked on the infant. He walked over and watched them working hard to save his daughter. After a few minutes, the alarms stopped and the nurse smiled and said, "She's definitely a fighter. Do you have a name for her?"

Booth nodded and told her, "Julie Renee Booth."

The nurse smiled and said, "Come closer."

"I don't want to hurt her."

The nurse smiled and said, "The best thing for her is to know that you are close by. I'm sure that you talked to her while she was inside her mother."

Booth nodded, "All the time."

"Then she knows who you are."

Booth wasn't so sure of it, but he walked forward and touched her tiny hand. She looked so fragile and so helpless. He noticed a wisp of blonde hair and smiled sadly at the little girl. He had a feeling that this baby was going to make it and that she was going to be a lot like her mother. Thinking of Rebecca made his heart break. He missed her so badly. He promised his babies, "I promise you both that I'll be the best daddy ever. I love you two so much."

Booth sat down in a rocking chair that was nearby and sighed heavily. He had no idea how he was going to do this. How he was going to be both mother and father to these two tiny infants, but he knew that they were depending on him. He would do whatever it took to raise them to know that their mother loved and wanted them.

***Three Years Later***

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood outside his children's preschool class and smiled at the happy sounds coming from inside. He could hear Parker and Julie laughing above all of the noise inside. He'd never thought that this day would come. He missed Rebecca every day and sometimes, the only thing that kept him going were his children.

He'd joined the FBI two years ago. He'd needed something stable for his children. The FBI offered everything that they needed.

He even had a partner now. Forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan. She was smart and beautiful. The perfect combination. Booth felt something for her. Something he hadn't felt for anyone since he'd lost Rebecca. He shook his head and told himself that he couldn't get involved with anyone again. Especially with two children depending on him. He'd dated a bit and none of the women could accept the twins. So, he'd decided that he was putting them first.

No one at the lab knew about his children and he was happy about that. However, it all came out in the open one Christmas Eve. He managed to let it slip about the twins and soon everyone knew. He hated visiting with them through a glass door, but Booth knew that it was important. It killed him to watch Parker and Julie walk away from him. He wanted to go with them.

He had no idea that Bones was watching him interact with his children. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She walked away quickly from the scene and hurried to her office.

Once they were let out, Booth went to Sid's to get the children. He waited a few minutes and then he talked to Bones softly and said, "I lost my wife three years ago. The day that they were born was the best and the worst day of my life. I don't know if I would have made it without them."

She simply nodded and smiled softly at him. Then, the kids ran over to their father and Booth picked them up and said, "Say hi to my partner Bones."

Julie buried her head in his shoulder and Parker waved at her shyly. Booth smiled when she waved back at him with a smile. He smiled at her and said, "I have to go now. I'll see you at work Monday."

Booth walked out of the restaurant and took his children's hands. He was determined to keep whatever relationship he had with Bones strictly professional. He'd already had his once in a lifetime love. He knew that he would never find anything like that ever again.

What he didn't know was that fate would intervene and make it impossible to stop the combining of their two hearts...


	2. Meet The Twins

**_Okay, since this is an AU piece, I feel the need to explain that Booth and Brennan might be slightly out of character. Since I don't write for the show, I can't possibly write them the way that Hart Hanson and Stephan Nathan can. So, as a result, the will be OOC. If them being 100% in character is important to you, you won't find it here unfortunately._**

**_That being said, I want to sincerely thank everyone for the story alerts and the reviews. They are truly what every writer lives for. Thanks again and remember, all reviews are appreciated. _**

Walking into the lab a few days later, Booth smiled at Bones and told her, "We have a case."

She looked at him and then looked at the time on her watch and asked, "Do you have time to go out in the field?"

Booth gave her a look and asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

She stared at him and said, "Well, you have your children waiting for you and it's getting late and.."

Booth smiled and said, "Parker and Julie will be fine. They are at the daycare center in the Hoover building. They run the daycare center twenty four hours a day. Trust me Bones, they will be fine."

She sighed and told him, "I told you not to call me Bones. I find it very condescending when you call me that. I never liked nicknames when I was younger and I find that I like them even less now that I'm a grown adult."

Booth looked at her and smiled, "Okay. I'll think about it. Nope. No can do. Sorry Bones, but I just can't seem to call you Doctor Brennan or Temperance. Bones fits you much better."

She sighed and said, "I can't believe you are raising children."

"Yeah, I am and it's a miracle that they lived as long as they have. Right?"

She looked at him and said, "I didn't say that Booth."

"You didn't have to. The tone of your voice said it all. Come on. We have a case to solve so that I can get home to my children. That way you can't accuse me of ignoring them."

He turned and walked out of her office before she could say anything else. He'd heard it a thousand times and a thousand different ways. No one had a problem when a single mother raised her kids alone. However, when it was a single father, no one thought that he could do it.

He sighed when she climbed into the SUV and said, "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to insult you and that's apparently what I did. Sometimes I don't say or do the right things and I'm sorry."

Booth held up his hand and said, "Let's just concentrate on the case okay Temperance?"

She nodded and somehow the sound of him saying her given name seemed to depress her. Even though it was what she wanted. What she'd asked for. She finally said, "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to offend you."

Booth simply looked straight ahead and gripped the steering wheel harder. So hard, that his knuckles were turning white. He finally nodded and said, "Apology accepted Bones. Let's just do our job so I can get back to my children. Okay?"

She nodded and they headed to the crime scene. After collecting the evidence, they headed back to the lab so that Booth could drop off Bones. They saw Zach and he said, ""You're working late tonight Agent Booth."

Booth shot him a look and turned to head out of the lab. He looked at Bones and said, "He seems to be in a rather bad mood tonight. Was it something that I said?"

Angela shook her head and said, "It's late and he's away from his children Zach. Being a single parent of one child is hard enough. Being a single parent of two children is something I don't want to imagine."

Listening to her friends talking, Bones wondered if she'd been too hard on Booth. She sighed and decided to go and get some work done. She stayed at the lab until nearly three in the morning. This was typical for her.

They solved the case in near record time. The victim was killed because of simple jealousy. Booth headed to Sid's Friday evening grabbed takeout before heading home to the kids. Sid smiled at him and said, "Any big plans for this weekend?"

Booth smiled and said, "I'm taking Parker and Julie to the zoo and then maybe to the Jeffersonian."

Sid smiled and said, "Good plans my friend. I put some extra chicken nuggets in there for the kiddos. I also have some extra crispy duck for you. As well as some pork fried rice."

Booth nodded, "Thanks Sid. You are a good man."

Booth turned to leave and was surprised to see Angela, Zach, Hodgins and Bones walking up behind him. Angela smiled and said, "Care to join us?"

Booth held up the takeout bags and said, "Can't. I've got a date."

Angela smiled and said, "Have fun."

Bones sat down and asked her, "He has a date? What is he going to do with his children?"

Angela smiled at how clueless her friend was. She smiled and said, "He has a date with his children Sweetie. I think it's adorable."

Angela watched as her best friend sat down at their normal table and she could see the wheels turning in her best friends head. She excused herself and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Brennan walked out to the parking lot just in time to see Booth's SUV pulling away from the restaurant. She wondered why she was so intrigued by this man. She should be running far away from him. He was dangerous to her state of mind. So, she went back into the restaurant and ate dinner.

Her mind was constantly on Booth. This was ridiculous. She didn't even like the man. He was condescending and arrogant. She sighed and and despite not wanting to, she headed towards Booth's apartment. She had some paperwork to complete and she knew that he probably did also. So, she would use that as an excuse to see him again.

She pulled up to his house and walked to the front door. She heard the sound of something crashing on the other side of the door. She wondered if something was wrong inside. She knocked again and the door was opened quickly and before she could say anything to Booth, he took off in the direction of one of the children.

Bones saw his son heading towards the kitchen. He had, something that looked like fried rice in his hair. Before he could run past her, she grabbed him automatically and said, "Not so fast little man."

Parker squealed loudly and said, "No Bones! Don't let daddy catch me."

She laughed and walked towards the sound of the other occupants in the house. He found Booth standing in the middle of the kitchen trying to catch Julie. She had what looked like noodles on her head and Bones couldn't help laughing at the sight that greeted her in the kitchen. It looked like a tornado had hit the room.

She smiled and asked Booth, "Is it always like this?"

Booth growled, "What are you doing here Bones?"

"Apparently I've walked in on a minor tornado."

Booth laughed and said, "Not a tornado. Twin hurricanes named Parker and Julie."

The kids cheered at this and Booth laughed and was finally able to catch Julie and he motioned with his head and said, "Bathroom is this way Bones."

The kids groaned and said, "No Bones! Don't help daddy!"

"It looks like daddy could use a little bit of help tonight."

Booth smiled and said, "You don't have to. I have to warn you, these two can get you very wet."

Parker shook his head and said, "We won't get her wet. Will we Jules?"

Julie was suddenly showing her shy side. She only shook her head and whispered softly, "No."

They finally got to the bathroom and Booth stripped down his daughter's clothing and he turned to do the same to Parker. He smiled when he saw that Bones was helping him. She smiled and said something to Parker that he couldn't hear. Booth watched his son smile and then he climbed into the bathtub.

The bath that night went by quickly and true to their word, Parker and Julie didn't splash her one time. Booth watched as his normally hyperactive children climbed out of the bathtub and let them dry them off without incident. Then, they ran to their bedrooms and grabbed their pajamas. Both of them asked Bones to help them get dressed. She looked at Booth and he nodded slowly. She helped Julie first and then she dressed Parker. Booth was nearly speechless when his children brushed their teeth and ran to get into bed without so much as a single complaint.

He looked at her and asked, "Who are these two aliens and what did they do to with my children?"

Bones laughed and said, "They are very well behaved Booth. You seem to be doing a very good job with them. I'm sorry for insulting you earlier. I was wrong."

Booth laughed and said, "How hard was that for you to say?"

"Terribly difficult."

He laughed and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen and asked, "Would you like a beer?"

"Please."

They sat down at the breakfast bar and Bones found that she wanted to ask him a hundred questions about their mother. He swallowed a sip of beer and said, "I can see your big brain working. What do you want to ask me?"

She laughed and looked down the hall that led to the children's bedrooms. She smiled and asked a very simple question, "What happened to their mother?"

Booth smiled and said softly, "She died the day that they were born and Julie barely lived. It was touch and go for months. Parker got to come home within a week. Julie didn't come home until she was nearly four months old. The doctor's call her my miracle baby."

Bones wanted to tell him that there was no such thing as miracles. That everything that happened in their lives were simply chance encounters, but something stopped her. Somehow, she seemed to sense that he wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. She sensed that he believed in miracles. So, she smiled and said, "I can see where you would think that."

Booth smiled and stated simply, "You obviously don't believe in miracles."

She smiled at him and said, "How could you tell?"

"Simple. Anyone else would tell me that they believed in miracles. You said that you can see where I would think that. It's okay Bones."

She looked at this man and wondered how he could know her this well. He had only been working with her for a month at this point and she wondered what other surprises he had in store for her. What she didn't know was the way that Booth and his children would weave their way into her life and make it impossible for her to imagine her life without them...


	3. Angela and Hdgins: Babysitters

**_I want to thank everyone of the alerts and reviews. I love them and they give me to incentive to write more. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

Booth walked into the lab early one morning and saw Bones standing on the platform. He smiled and said, "Hey Bones!"

He watched as she looked up and he was expecting her to chastise him for calling her Bones. However, he saw her brow furrow and she looked up at him and asked, "Why are Julie and Parker here with you?"

Booth groaned and said, "The daycare center is being repainted today. Which I found out today when I got to the Hoover building. I'll be gone soon. Although we have a case. I need to call Cullen and tell him that I have to..."

She looked at Booth and then at his children and then smiled at them. She walked down to where they were standing and tilted her head towards her office. Booth took their hands and followed her into her office. He was expecting to get a lecture about bringing his children into the lab. That it was no place for them. Instead of the lecture he was expecting, she said, "If we have a case they can stay here. I'm sure that Angela wouldn't mind watching them."

Booth shook his head and said, "I couldn't ask Angela to do that."

Almost as if she heard her name, she popped her head in Brennan's office and asked, "What can't you ask me to do?"

Booth looked at her and then at Bones and said, "Nothing Angela."

Angela gave him a funny look and then at her best friend, "Okay. Tell me what this nothing is. Because you know I'm going to find out eventually."

Booth finally sighed and told her, "Fine. The daycare is closed today and we have a case. We can't take them with us. So, Bones suggested asking you to watch them. Which is when you walked in here."

Angela turned and took a look at the twins. She smiled at Booth and said, "You two go and do what you do. I've got them."

Booth wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Julie didn't take well to new people. She was extremely shy. Almost painfully so. However, he watched as Angela walked over to the couch and knelt in front of them. They were drawing in little sketch pads and Booth watched as Angela talked to them softly. He couldn't hear the words, but the smile that popped onto Julie's face. He saw her nod and then she showed Angela her drawing. Angela smiled at her and without hearing what she said to her, she held out her hand and Julie took it in hers. She held her other hand out to Parker and they left the room.

Booth looked at Brennan, "I wonder what she said to them."

She smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea. Whatever she said, it's apparent that it worked. Although Angela can be very persuasive when she wants to be."

Booth smiled and he walked out of the lab with Brennan right by his side. The case was one of their tougher ones. The remains were scattered throughout the crime scene. It was almost as if someone had taken them and thrown them around. Booth was honestly glad when they headed back to the lab nearly six hours later.

He looked at Bones and said, "I hope Angela isn't too upset with me. I didn't know that the crime scene was going to take so long to clear. Today was crazy. I definitely owe her one."

Brennan smiled at him and said, "I'm sure that she's happy to help you Booth."

"Still, I feel guilty for asking her to watch them. This isn't what she's supposed to be doing. She's an artist, not a babysitter."

Booth parked in the parking garage and they walked into the lab. Booth was expecting to walk into a frustrated Angela. However, what he saw when he walked into her office was something that he would never forget for as long as he lived.

His three year old son was sleeping on her couch. Julie was sitting on Angela's lap at her computer. He eyes were scrunched up and had her head turned to the side. It was apparent that she was concentrating on something. Booth stood in front of her desk and said, "Hey sweetpea. Are you ready to go?"

Julie surprised him and said, "I don't want to leave yet daddy. Angela's fun."

Booth arched his eyebrow at Angela and she smiled and said, "She loves art Booth. We've been looking at different art exhibits. I even took them down to the museum. She's extremely curious. Parker loved helping Jack. I have a feeling that they are going to be asking to come here a lot more."

Angela was actually surprised that Jack had volunteered to take Parker. The little boy had been bored with drawing and Hodgins came into the office and saw him scuffing his feet on the floor. So, he'd told Angela, "I'm going to take this little boy out and show him my bug collection."

That was the last that she'd seen Parker until about an hour ago when Jack had brought him into her office. He was half asleep and a bit cranky.

Booth smiled and told his daughter, "We will come back here again soon."

His normally quiet and reserved daughter looked at him and said, "You promise daddy?"

Booth nodded, "Pinky promise."

She smiled and then she turned around and hugged Angela tightly. Then she hopped off of her lap and ran over to her father. She hugged him tightly and said, "I had fun today daddy."

Booth stopped to pick up Parker and his son snuggled closer to his dad. He yawned and then told Booth, "I don't wanna go home daddy. I'm having fun."

"We will come back soon."

"Promise?"

What was it with his children? They had never been like this with anyone before. Usually, it took them quite awhile to warm up to new people. However, they seemed drawn to these people. He smiled when Julie said, "I really like it here daddy. Angela's really nice and Parker likes Jack."

Angela and Brennan heard her talking until they left the lab. Brennan looked over at Angela and said, "You seem to have made quite an impression on Booth's daughter."

Angela shrugged and said, "They are great children. They are both very smart and they are like little sponges and they listened to everything that we told them. They are amazing Bren."

Brennan smiled and said, "They are pretty amazing."

Booth got the kids into bed and went to his computer to check his email. He smiled when he saw one from Bones and clicked it to open.

Booth,

It seems as if your children have made quite the impression on the interns here. Even Zach has asked when they are going to come here again. Which is quite the accomplishment.

Angela wanted me to let you know that she enjoyed spending time with them and that if you needed a babysitter in the future she would be more than willing to help. Hodgins also seconded that idea. He seems to be quite enamored with your children as well.

Angela said that she promised Julie a chance to work with some of her modeling clay the next time she came to the lab. Apparently she thinks that your daughter is destined to be an artist. Which considering that she's only three, is completely illogical. However, once Angela gets an idea in her head there's very little that anyone can do to change her mind.

Until later,

Temperance (Bones) Brennan

Booth couldn't help but smile at the fact that she put Bones in her signature. Maybe she was finally starting to warm up to the nickname. Maybe there was hope for their partnership yet.

He closed down his email program and headed for his bedroom. He slept until nearly eight the next morning. That was when the kids ran into his room and jumped onto the bed. All his children could talk about was how much fun they had at the lab the day before.

Then Parker asked him, "When can we go back there daddy? Jack was really fun and he taught me a lot about the different bugs. He's funny daddy. He told me that dirt isn't just dirt. He told me that it can tell all kinds of stories."

He smiled as they got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen. Booth grabbed two cereal bowls and they took their cereal and Booth grabbed the milk. He made them some toast and they sat down to eat breakfast.

Even though it was Saturday, they still had to go into work. They had a case to close and suspects to question. Sometimes Booth wished that he had a normal Monday through Friday kind of job. However, he wouldn't trade what he did for anything.

He had just gotten done with questioning a suspect. It was apparent that the man didn't know anything about the murder. So, after he released him, he took a look at his watch and noticed that it was time for lunch. He called Bones and asked, "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

He heard her laugh softly and she said, "Meet you at Sid's."

He laughed and said, "You got it."

He wondered why he was suddenly excited to see her. He walked across the street and saw her sitting in their regular booth. He slid in next to her and said, "Hey Bones."

She smiled and instead of correcting him, she said, "Booth. How are the kids?"

Booth smiled, "They are doing great. They really enjoyed themselves yesterday. They want to know when they can come back to the lab. The squints really made an impression on them."

Bones smiled and nodded, "They made an impression on them as well. I need to ask you something, but I find that I'm nervous about it."

He smiled, "Ask away Bones."

"Well, the Jeffersonian is having their annual ball next week and I find myself in need of a date."

"You need a date? I find that hard to believe. I would think that you would have men waiting at the door for you."

She smiled softly at him and said, "You would think so. However, Doctor Goodman wants me to invite you. He says that as the liaison to the Jeffersonian you would make the logical choice. I find that I am inclined to believe him. So, I'm asking you if you would like to go with me."

Booth looked at her and nodded, but then he remembered, "I need to check with my babysitter. She might have another job that night and.."

Bones smiled and said, "I'm sure that you can talk Angela into watching them."

"Wouldn't she be going?"

"She hates these things. You would be doing her a favor."

Booth laughed and said, "Then sure. I would love to go with you."

Bones smiled at him and Booth smiled back at her. He felt their relationship changing and he had a feeling that it was for the better and he couldn't say that he was the least bit upset about it. Not in the least. He'd thought that he'd lost his chance at love, but maybe he'd found another chance for a happy ending for all of them...


	4. Falling In Love

**_Thanks again for any reviews you see fit to leave. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Remember, this is an AU piece and does not follow the same storyline as the show. My story explores the love that is developing between Booth and Bones and what happens when Booth shows her that it's okay to fall in love. And that love does exist. _**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

The night of the banquet came quickly for Booth. He'd never felt so nervous going on a date before. He'd even rented a tuxedo for the night. Julie had looked at him and said, "You look pretty daddy."

Booth gave her a kiss on her forehead and said, "Thank you Jules. I think I look pretty too."

When the twins found out that Angela and Hodgins were going to be babysitting them that night, Booth had never seen his children quite so happy before. In face, they had even cleaned their room without the slightest complaint. Booth thought that maybe he should ask them to babysit more often.

When they got there, Booth saw them take off running towards the front door. He heard them fling the door open and then he heard Julie say, "You came! You came!"

Booth heard Angela say softly, "Of course we did. Didn't your daddy tell you that we are babysitting you guys tonight?"

Parker made Booth laugh when he said, "Yeah, but we thought he was kidding us."

Booth smiled and said, "Okay. Let me give Angela and Hodgins a few rules."

He laughed when he heard all four of them groan in protest. Booth smiled and said, "Sorry guys. Everyone needs rules. Okay, here they are. Bedtime is at nine."

Booth rattled off a bunch of rules. Booth heard the giggles coming from his children and knew that Angela and or Hodgins were making fun of them. He decided to let it slide. He finally turned around and looked at the adults and said, "Okay, you know my cell phone number if you need anything. The doctor's phone number is next to the fridge. I'll see you later tonight."

Hodgins took the kids and went into the kitchen. Booth heard him say, "I've got some cool experiments to show you two. We need to see if you have any vinegar and gun powder."

Angela laughed, "He's kidding big guy. He wouldn't do anything to put the kids in danger and I won't let him. Have fun with Bren tonight. She's really looking forward to going out with you tonight."

"I hope so. I haven't been this nervous about going on a date in years. Ever since I was dating Rebecca."

Angela smiled and knew that was the children's mother. Booth hadn't talked about her much, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he really loved her. She would never ask, but she had a feeling that he was scared to fall in love again.

She smiled and hugged him, "Have fun. She's really special."

Booth knew that it was the truth. He'd felt it from the moment that he'd met her. There was a certain spark there that he couldn't seem to explain. Not only that, but she seemed to really like his children.

He'd dated a few women since Rebecca had passed away and most of them were fine with him. However, once they learned that he had twins at home, he never heard from them again. He knew that they weren't technically dating, but she wasn't afraid of the kids.

He pulled up to her apartment and let out a heavy sigh. Booth had a feeling that tonight was going to be the beginning of something special.

He smiled as he walked up to her door. He knocked on it softly and he waited a few minutes and then he heard it open. He felt all of the air leave his lungs when he saw the dress that she was wearing. It was a deep blue color and she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a clip, but little ringlets fell to the sides. He whispered softly, "You look beautiful Temperance."

Hearing Booth say her given name, Brennan couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. She whispered, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

"Julie said that I looked pretty."

Smiling she said, "Well, she was right. You look pretty too."

The couple stood there looking at each other for a few moments. Then, Booth swallowed hard and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

He held out his arm for her. She took it with a smile and they walked to his SUV. A thousand thoughts were running through their heads. Booth swallowed and wondered how he had gotten this lucky to be here with her.

They walked into the Jeffersonian's banquet hall and Booth watched as the heads turned to watch them walk into the hall. Booth couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He hadn't never felt prouder to be with a woman than he was at that moment. He knew that she could have asked anyone to go with her that night and she had asked him.

They flitted from table to table and she introduced him to a number of her colleagues. Their names were swimming in his head and Booth knew that he probably wouldn't remember their names ten minutes from now. However, he smiled at them and he shook their hands. He played his part perfectly.

When the introductions were over, Booth led her to their table. They sat down and Booth went to get drinks for them. That was when he saw someone that he'd never expected to see. He walked up behind her and said, "Well, well, well if it isn't Camille Saroyan."

She turned around quickly and said, "Hello Seeley."

"What are you doing here? You hate these kind of things."

She shrugged and said, "Well, it would appear that I'm being considered for the job of head of the forensics division at the Jeffersonian."

"You're kidding?"

She gave him a look and said, "You know me Seeley. I don't kid about things like this."

Booth nodded and had to agree. He'd known her for years and she was always a straight shooter about things like this. She never once told him anything that wasn't one hundred percent true. So, he smiled and said, "Good luck Cam."

Cam nodded and turned back to her dinner companion and Booth headed back towards Brennan. He saw two men sitting on either side of her and she rolled her eyes and it was obvious that she was looking for him. He smiled as he approached and said, "Dance with me Temperance."

She nodded and stood up quickly. Booth didn't miss the twin looks of disgust and disappointment on the faces of the men. He supposed that he would have been disappointed if it had been him.

Once they got onto the dance floor, she looked at him and said, "Thank you for rescuing me. It never fails when I'm at one of these functions. Men seem to think that just because I'm sitting alone, it means that I'm alone."

Booth smiled and laughed, "That's because you are very beautiful and any man would be lucky to have you on his arm."

"I find that statement very archaic and quite outdated. Like I'm some kind of property to be batted back and forth. Almost like a competition of some sort."

Booth smiled and then walked her out onto the balcony. He smiled as she put her hands onto the railing and said, "It's beautiful out here."

Booth nodded and said, "I agree. Although some things are more beautiful than others."

She turned to look at him and that was when she felt something odd strike her. She'd been in love a handful of time. However, it had never felt quite like this. It had never felt this right before. She knew that it was crazy. They hadn't even kissed before. They were barely friends. However, that didn't stop her from leaning forward and putting her hand on his.

Then she whispered softly to him, "I have the most irrational need to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you. I know that it's crazy, but I find myself wanting to kiss you Booth."

Booth simply nodded and then leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I have the same feeling Bones. I know that we should take it slow, but I find myself wanting to throw caution to the wind where you are concerned."

She blinked hard a few times and then said, "I don't know what that means."

He laughed and told her, "That means that we think with our hears and not our brains."

She shook her head and said, "That's impossible to do Booth. The heart is a muscle and incapable of thinking. It..."

She watched as he smiled and leaned forward. Moving ever closer to her lips, Booth whispered to her softly, "I'm going to kiss you stupid. Then you will know what it means to think with your heart Bones."

She was still wondering how one could possibly think with their heart instead of their brain. She was a scientist and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the brain was the part of the body that was responsible for thinking. However, when his lips touched hers, all of her thinking effectively shut down.

All she could think about was how wonderful it felt to be standing here kissing him. How right it felt. How she wanted it to go on forever. When he pulled back, she whispered softly, "Wow."

Booth smiled and said, "Yeah. Wow."

He swallowed hard and leaned his head against hers. They stared into one another's eyes and Booth finally whispered, "That was incredible."

She could only nod. He had effectively rendered her speechless. She swallowed and Booth leaned down and kissed her again. She wondered for a fraction of a second it he kissed all of his dates like this or if it was only her. It was then that she stopped thinking and just let herself get lost in his kiss. She knew that this was dangerous and that she would be smart to stop it now. However, she found herself powerless to stop it.

They stood there for what seemed like hours staring at each other. Finally Booth whispered, "It sounds like the speeches are starting. We should go inside."

Brennan found that she could only nod. She couldn't manage to form a complete sentence. She knew that wasn't good because this man was making her let down her guard and causing her to forget all of her preconceived notions about not believing in love. Seeley Booth was making her believe that falling in love with another human being was indeed possible.

As much as it scared her, it also thrilled her. She'd always heard that there was one special person on there for everyone. She had never believed in that concept. At least not until she met the man standing here in front of her. She walked inside and they sat back down at their table. He took her hand and held it throughout the speeches.

She'd never had more fun at these things in her life. Truthfully, they had bored her before. However, feeling his hand in hers and his thumb rubbing against her, brought a smile to her face. It felt right and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

She actually found herself disappointed when the speeches were done. She could have sat there next to him for hours. It was at that moment that she knew that she was falling in love with this man sitting beside her. As much as it scared her, it also made her smile.

She turned and looked at him and fell in love with the smile that he gave her. She was finding that for every reason she had to stay away from him, she found a thousand more to get to know his better.

He held her hand the entire way to the SUV and she found that she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. He pushed her up against it and whispered, "I'm not ready for this night to end."

"Me either. Tonight has been everything that I've ever dreamed of. I never thought that I'd feel like this again."

He leaned forward and kissed her again and he felt her tongue pressing against his lips. He opened his lips and soon their tongues were tangling together. Booth pulled apart and whispered, "I find myself getting lost in your kiss. I feel like I've known you forever instead of for just a few months. I find myself wanting to get to know everything about you. What makes you laugh and cry? What makes you who you are? I find myself intrigued by you Temperance Brennan."

She smiled and he found himself smiling in return. She kissed him one final time and he opened the door for her and she climbed inside. He walked over to the driver's side and he found that he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He knew that even if he could, he wouldn't want to.

He started up the SUV and after he backed out, they reached for each other's hands. Booth felt her give it a quick squeeze and when he looked over at her and saw the smile on her face, he smiled at her in return. He felt himself falling in love with her and the only thing he could wonder was if it was a smart thing to do. Was it smart to open up his heart again and risk being hurt? Or was it safer to keep away from love and not allow himself to feel the sting of pain.

Looking at her, he knew that he would gladly take that risk for a chance at loving her.

When they got to her apartment late that night, she looked at him and asked, "Stay the night?"

Booth wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her. However, he knew that the night couldn't end like that. He felt something for her and it could even be called love. However, he wanted to be sure before they took that step. He swallowed hard and said, "I would love to stay the night Bones."

She looked at him and smiled and said sadly, "But?"

"But I don't want to rush this. I don't want to cheapen anything that we could have. And I need to get home to my children."

She nodded sadly and then leaned forward and kissed him. She understood and whispered, "One day."

Booth smiled, "One day."

He waited for her to open the door and she walked inside. Turning to face him, she smiled as she shut the door behind her. She had a huge smile on her face as she shut the door.

She twirled around her apartment and she had never felt so happy in her life. She was falling in love with her partner. Seeley Booth was making her believe that love was truly possible for Temperance Brennan...


	5. A Day With The Booth Family

**_Thanks again for any reviews you see fit to leave. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Remember, this is an AU piece and does not follow the same storyline as the show._**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

Booth had a smile on his face the entire drive home. The night had been absolutely perfect. From the moment he picked her up until the second he dropped her off at her apartment.

Booth kept smiling as as he drifted off to sleep that night. The last he felt like this was when he was dating Rebecca. Thinking about her briefly brought a sad smile on his lips. He got out of bed and walked into Parker's room to check on him. His son was curled up in bed with the blanket bunched around his feet. Booth smiled and carefully untangled the blanket and covered him with it.

He kissed his son on the head and looked down at him and smiled. Then, he walked into Julie's room and watched her sleeping for a few minutes. She looked so much like her mom that it scared him sometimes. Her personality was definitely just like her mother. He wondered if Rebecca would be proud of the job that he'd done with them or would she be disappointed in him.

There wasn't a day that went by that Booth didn't wonder if he was doing this thing right. If he was the kind of father that they needed. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been if Rebecca had still been alive.

After he'd brought them home, Booth spent hours hovering over their crib. Because he worried that they would stop breathing and that he wouldn't be there to wake them up. The fear hadn't really gone away until just recently. He was finally able to sleep through the night without constantly fearing for his children's safety.

He walked over and kissed Julie on the forehead. He smiled when she opened her eyes and whispered softly to him, "Love you daddy."

"Love you too Jules. Go back to sleep. We are going to the zoo in the morning."

She nodded sleepily and turned her back to him and she was soon asleep. He smiled and turned to leave the room and shut the door behind him quietly.

He finally walked out to the balcony that overlooked the pool. He sat out there for awhile and finally he said to no one in particular, "I hope that you are proud of me Becs. I look at them and sometimes I wish that you were here. Every day is struggle."

He would talk to Rebecca at night when he had something weighing on his mind. He cleared his throat and said, "I've met someone. I feel like we could have something special together. She likes the kids. She's not like anyone I've ever met before. She didn't find out about them and run. We are partners at work. She's crazy smart and her squints are all these genius types. I think they would be good for Julie and Parker."

Booth knew that Rebecca couldn't hear him. However, it made him feel better to talk to her. He would most talk about the kids. Whenever he had a decision to make, Booth would talk it through with her. It helped him to work it through in his mind.

Pops had caught him one time and he'd simply smiled at his grandson. Then he said, "Don't mind me. I'm just passing through."

Later he found out that Pops used to talk to his grandmother in much the same way.

Booth finally walked back into his bedroom and fell asleep. He woke when Julie and Parker bounded into the bedroom and bounced on the bed. He tickled them and asked, "Are you two ready for the zoo?"

He smiled when they both nodded and said, "Yes!"

Deciding to grab breakfast at the zoo, Booth and the twins were just getting ready to head out the door when he heard a knock on it. He looked at the kids and smiled, "I wonder who that is."

The kids shook their heads and Booth went to go see who was there. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw Bones standing there. He swallowed and asked, "What brings you here?"

She smiled nervously and said, "I wanted to see you again and I wanted to see the kids again. I brought breakfast. I..."

She looked at the kids and saw that they were dressed and that they had their shoes on. She swallowed and said, "You were obviously getting ready to go out. I'm sorry. I'll leave."

Before Booth could say anything, the kids descended upon her and Parker said, "Bones! Come to the zoo with us!"

Julie smiled and said, "Please? Daddy was going to buy us breakfast too!"

Then they both looked at her and said together, "Please?"

She laughed and Booth looked at his children and said, "Guys. She might not want to come to the zoo with us. She might have other plans."

Bones looked at him and quickly said, "I don't have any other plans." She realized how that sounded and said, "I don't want to intrude on any family time."

He smiled and looked at her softly and whispered, "We'd love to have you join us. Please?"

She smiled, "As long as you will let me provide breakfast."

"Deal."

They all walked back into the kitchen and the kids climbed up into their seats and watched as Bones unpacked their breakfast. She had definitely thought of his children. She had french toast sticks and syrup. Doughnuts and orange juice. She even had chocolate milk.

Booth laughed and said, "They are going to be up all day long."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking his head he said, "No. You did everything exactly right. It's perfect."

They ate breakfast and Booth watched as she asked the twins all kinds of questions. When they asked her questions in return, she pretended to think about the answers and then she would answer them in her best squinty voice. He wasn't sure if Julie and Parker understood her, but they seemed to hang on her every word.

When they were finally ready to head to the zoo, Booth smiled and watched the kids practically run to the SUV. He told her softly, "You've made them incredibly happy."

"How did I do that? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I'm simply going to the zoo with you."

"That's exactly what you did. They like spending time with you."

Bones thought that was a bit strange. They didn't know her that well. She couldn't believe that simply agreeing to go to the zoo with them. She climbed into the SUV and listened to the happy chatter of the twins. When they reached the Metro Line, they parked the SUV and headed to the station. The twins started running ahead and Booth called out, "You two know better than that. Get over here and hold my hand."

Booth held out his hands for them. He was surprised when Parker took his hand and Julie took Brennan's hand. He looked at Brennan and saw the surprise on her face. He was just as surprised that his normally shy daughter had taken her hand willingly. He swallowed hard and looked at Brennan and smiled. He nodded and she simply nodded back.

She felt something tug at her heartstrings when Booth's daughter grabbed her hand. She'd never been good around little kids. Although she suspected that was because she'd never been around a lot of little kids in her life. Feeling Julie's tiny hand wrapped around hers was an incredible feeling. It brought a smile to her face.

That feeling only grew stronger when Julie insisted that she wanted to sit next to her on the Metro train. Booth smiled softly to himself and wondered what had gotten into his daughter. Not that he was complaining, but it was so unlike Julie that he couldn't stop smiling. He and Parker talked to each other and he watched as Julie climbed onto Brennan's lap and rested her head on he shoulder and looked out the window. Brennan had her arms around the little girls waist and he caught her planting a soft kiss on the top of his daughter's head. Booth found himself wondering if it was intentional. He hoped it was.

When they reached their stop, Brennan helped Julie to the floor and took her hand and they walked out of the train together. The kids had been here many times before. So, the closer they got to the entrance, the more excited they became. They were practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Walking into the zoo, Booth smiled as he went to get a stroller for the kids. They climbed inside and Booth started pushing them along the path. He heard Julie and Parker talking together. Julie looked up and asked shyly, "What's your favorite animal?"

Booth smiled and said, "I like the..."

Before he could finish, she looked at him and said, "I was talking to Bones daddy."

Booth managed to stifle a laugh with a cough and he heard Brennan say, "I like the tigers and the elephants."

Parker practically jumped out of his seat and said, "I love the elephants. They are my favorite. Aren't they daddy?"

Booth nodded and heard Julie say softly, "I like the bats."

He watched as Brennan blinked in surprise. Then she said, "Bats are pretty interesting. Did you know that most bats eat fruit?"

Julie nodded and sat back in the stroller. They walked for a bit longer and finally came to the elephant exhibit. Booth noticed that Brennan was on the phone and he wondered who she was talking to. The mystery was soon solved when he saw one of the zookeepers come over to them. She smiled and hugged Brennan and said, "Doctor Brennan! It's wonderful seeing you here. Are you spending the day with your family?"

Instead of answering her directly, Brennan smiled and pulled her over to the side. She smiled and said, "Cassie, I was wondering if it would be possible for us to get a behind the scenes look at the elephants and the bats. Those are the kids favorite animals. I want to make today special for them."

She looked at her and said, "Are they your kids?"

She swallowed and said, "Not really. They are special to me. Their father is special to me. I want them to remember this day for a long time."

Cassie finally smiled and said, "I think I can arrange that. Give me a few minutes."

Brennan smiled and walked back over to join the others. After a few minutes, she came back and knelt in front of the stroller and asked, "I hear that you two like bats and elephants."

Parker nodded and Julie looked up at her father. He knew that she was wanting to know if it was okay to talk to her. He nodded and then Julie looked at the woman and nodded slowly. Cassie explained what she was going to do. She was going to give them a tour backstage. She reached out her hands and Booth smiled when Julie and Parker took her hand. He parked the strolled and almost without thinking, he took Brennan's hand.

He started to pull away, but was stopped when she threaded her fingers in between his. Refusing to let go. He turned to look at her and their eyes locked with each others. Booth swallowed hard and leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded and then they followed after Cassie and the twins. Booth hoped that she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. He found himself falling in love with this woman. A woman that wanted to spend time. Not only with him, but with his children.

Booth smiled at Parker's wide eyed stare as he got up close to the elephants. It was like a dream come true for the little boy. He'd been fascinated with elephants since the first time they'd visited the zoo. Being able to feed an elephant was, in Parker's words, "Very cool."

He even saw Julie smiling softly. When the elephant took a carrot from her hand and left a wet spot, she ran over and wiped it on Booth's shirt. However, she didn't shy away from the huge animal. Instead she asked Cassie, "Can I touch her?"

Cassie smiled and took the little girls hand and said, "Of course."

Years later, Booth would look back on this day and realize that this was the day that changed Julie's world forever. When Julie announced in her freshman year of high school that she wanted to be a zoologist, she would tell her father that she remembered the first visit to the zoo with Bones. The day that her world was opened up to endless possibilities.

Now however, Booth only saw his three year old daughter touching the impossibly huge body of the elephant. He couldn't help the smile at the look of wonder on her tiny face. He could tell that she was trying to memorize the feeling of the skin under her fingers. Parker was just as thrilled, but Booth had never seen Julie concentrate so hard.

When it was time to leave, he saw her hesitate and she finally turned to leave. Booth whispered to her softly, "Thanks Bones."

She smiled and said, "We haven't even seen the bats yet."

Booth smiled and knew that his children were going to remember this day forever. They walked back to the stroller and climbed inside. Booth headed towards the bat exhibit and smiled when Julie and Parker practically jumped out before he could stop. Who would have thought that his children would learn so much and love this visit to the zoo so much? He knew that he only had one person to thank for that. He looked over at Brennan and smiled and he whispered, "I want to kiss you again."

She nodded and they kissed each other while Cassie talked to the twins about the different kinds of bats that they had in the enclosure. Both of his children were mystified by the bats. He gave Brennan's hand a soft squeeze and whispered, "Thank you for today. Somehow you knew just how to make this a special day for them both."

Brennan smiled and leaned forward and kissed him this time. She felt her heart expand to nearly overflowing and she knew that she was falling in love with this man. Was it too soon to tell him that she loved him? Would he think that she was trying to rush things? Could he possibly feel the same way about her?

She pulled away and whispered, "I.."

Before she could finish the sentence, Julie and Parker started squealing loudly causing both adults to turn and look at them. Cassie had taken out a tiny fruit bat and was holding it close enough so that the children could touch it. Booth knew that there would be very little that could ever compare to this day.

He smiled and they walked out of the bat enclosure. That was all they could talk about for the rest of the day. They had lunch and spent a few more hours walking around the zoo. When they were done for the day, Booth turned in the stroller and they carried each of the now sleepy children towards the Metro station. They sat down next to each other and Booth smiled at her and said, "Thank you for coming today."

"Thank you for inviting me. I haven't had this much fun on a Saturday in years. Spending time with you and your kids was amazing."

Booth felt her lean her head against his shoulder and then he felt her sigh softly. God, he was quickly falling in love with her. She looked so beautiful holding Julie. She was beautiful whenever he looked at her, but holding his daughter was doing incredible things to his heart and his feelings for this woman.

They got to the SUV and they buckled the twins into their carseats. He knew that they were exhausted when neither child moved as they finished. Booth laughed and said, "I think they are out for the night. Or at least until we get home."

She smiled and shut the door carefully. They both got into the SUV and they looked at each other for a moment. Booth finally smiled at her and backed the SUV out of the parking spot. He reached over and took her hand once again. Once again, he wondered what was happening to them. He felt like he'd known her his entire life instead of only mere months. He wanted to get to know her better and he wanted to spend many more days like this with her. He could only hope that she felt the same way.

Once they got to his house, Booth asked her softly, "Do you want to come inside for a little while? Maybe have dinner with us."

She bit her bottom lip and for a moment Booth wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. However, when she smiled and said, "I'd like that. I have no desire to go back to my empty apartment just yet."

Booth smiled and neither was aware that the kids were awake until they heard them cheer, "Yay!"

The adults laughed and Brennan said, "I think we have their approval."

Booth nodded and they headed inside the house. Brennan closed door behind her and Booth went to the kitchen to start dinner. He couldn't stop smiling as he worked on their meal. Once again, the smile didn't leave his face and when he caught her eye, he noticed that her face had the same silly grin on it. Making him wonder once again if this was his second chance at a forever kind of love...


	6. Remembering The Past

**_Thanks again for any reviews you see fit to leave. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Remember, this is an AU piece and does not follow the same storyline as the show._**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

After dinner, Booth and Brennan tucked the kids into bed. He smiled and asked, "Would you like a beer?"

She nodded and took a look around the living room. She smiled as she noticed the pictures of Parker and Julie scattered throughout the room. It was obvious the her that he was devoted to his children.

Coming back into the room, Booth walked up behind her and smiled at the picture that she was examining. It was taken two years ago at their first birthday party. Booth smiled and told her, "I was so happy that I survived that first year. After that, I felt like it got easier every single day."

She turned and he saw the smile that she gave him. He could see a sadness in her eyes. He wondered if he'd said something wrong. He swallowed and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Spending time with Booth and his children had made her think of her own childhood when she was growing up. Her family had been happy for a time.

She nodded and said, "I'm just remembering my childhood."

"What happened?"

She sighed and Booth sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, but she finally said, "The first sixteen years were good. When I turned sixteen, everything changed. My parents left right before Christmas that year. I never got over it. It was just me and my brother."

Booth reached forward and wiped a tear from her cheek. Then he whispered, "Not all parents leave Bones."

"Did your mom and dad leave?."

Booth took a deep breath and told her, "I wish my dad would have left. He was a mean son of a bitch. He beat my mom any time he got upset. Then, when she died, he decided that me and my brother were the perfect punching bags."

They looked at each other and Booth saw a new sadness in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Not all parents leave, but sometimes they should. My grandfather raised us after he left in the middle of the night. I was twelve at the time. I was glad that he was gone."

She walked forward and they hugged each other. Not all parents leave but sometimes they should. Not all people should be parents. However, Booth had tried to raise his children with love and happiness.

He pulled her out onto the patio. Booth sat down and then pulled her into his lap. It was intimate and it was wonderful. He smiled and told her, "I was a sniper in the Army. I killed a lot of people. I..."

"They were bad people."

"How do you know that?"

She shrugged and said, "Because you wouldn't kill anyone that didn't deserve it. I know that without a doubt. You aren't that kind of person Booth."

"That doesn't change the fact that I took another human life. I didn't think about it at the time, but looking back now, I wonder if losing Rebecca was some kind of payback for the lives that I took back in the war."

Brennan turned to look at him, "You can't believe that Booth. That kind of thinking isn't rational. It was just something that happened. Nothing that you did or didn't do could have prevented it from happening Booth."

Booth wondered if she was right. All these years, he'd thought that losing Rebecca was his fault. Even though the doctor's had told him that there was nothing that he did that caused her death. Her heart hadn't been strong enough to survive the birth of the babies. There was no way that she or her doctor's could have known it. It's just one of those things that happened. The stress of the birth had taken it's toll on her heart.

Booth sighed and said, "Maybe. That's why I do what I do. Maybe by catching these bad guys I can get back on God's good side."

She laughed and said, "There is no such thing as God."

"Do me a favor Bones, don't say that when I'm sitting so close to you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be in the way when God sends the lightening strike."

That caused her to laugh and Booth got very quiet. She turned and said, "You truly believe that. Don't you?"

Booth nodded and said, "I do."

She sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that there is no evidence that God truly exists. He's simply something that some ancient civilizations created to enforce their beliefs and dogmatic beliefs on the cultures of others."

Booth looked at her and said, "Wow. That's a load of crap."

She laughed and turned to look at him, "It's true."

Booth finished the last of his beer and said, "I have a feeling that we aren't going to agree on this."

"You think so huh?"

Booth looked down at her and "Uh huh. I want to kiss you again."

She felt his head close to her neck. Felt his lips just brushing the soft skin there. She felt him plant a soft kiss there and a jolt of electricity went through her. She gasped and turned to look at him. It was obvious that he had felt it to. She finally managed to whisper, "Wow. I..."

"Yeah. Wow."

Booth wanted to ask her to stay the night. Wanted to ask her to spend the night making love with him in his bed. However, he didn't want to rush this. He didn't want things to go to fast. He felt something for her. Something that he hadn't felt for anyone. And if he was honest with himself, he hadn't felt like this about Rebecca. At least not this quickly. It had taken them years to realize that they were meant for each other. When they had married, it had been a simple ceremony. Yes, he'd loved her with his whole heart, but there was something about Temperance Brennan that he couldn't explain to anyone.

They sat there kissing each other for the longest time. The kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Booth knew that all he would have to do was ask her and she would probably agree to spending the night with him. However, he found himself wanting more. He wanted to do this right. Wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her.

He whispered to her softly, "I have a feeling that I could ask you to spend the night with me tonight and you would."

He felt her nod against his chest. She snuggled in closer to him and he had to control the urge to shudder. He continued, "But, I want this to mean something. I want us to mean something to each other when we take that step. I want to know that we love each other when we make love."

Brennan felt something tighten in her chest. She'd never had a man tell her that he wanted to wait to make love to her. Most men only cared about getting her into bed. She was starting to realize that there were a lot of things that were surprising her about this man. Most of all, she was starting to question her beliefs about love. She'd never believed that true love existed. However, Seeley Booth was starting to make her question those feelings.

Their lips finally found each others and after a few moments, Booth pulled away and whispered, "I think that I'd better say goodnight to you. Because after a few more kisses, I'm not going to be able to pull myself away from you."

She nodded and stood in front of him. She looked down and before Booth could get up, she ran her hands through his hair. She tilted his head and looked into his eyes. She found herself breathless at the look she saw in his eyes. She'd never seen a man look at her like that. It was a look of utter devotion. A look that said that he would do whatever it took to make this thing, whatever it was, work between them.

He finally stood up and walked her to the door. Before he opened it, he pulled her close once again and kissed her deeply. He couldn't seem to stop kissing her. He finally broke off the kiss and found himself breathless. He walked her to her car and gave her one last kiss under the moonlight. Before she climbed into her car, he whispered, "I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded and got into her car. She looked at him and smiled before she started her car. Before she drove off, she waved to him and smiled. He watched her car as the taillights disappeared into the night. There was no doubt about it. He was in love with Temperance Brennan.

As he climbed into bed that night, he smiled as he remembered kissing her. His dreams that night were filled of dreams of her. He hadn't felt this happy in quite some time. He found himself hoping that they would get a case soon so that he would have an excuse to see her again soon.

The next few months went by quickly and it brought Booth and Brennan closer to each other. They spent most of their free time together, but they hadn't taken the next step. Kissing was as far as it had gotten. Surprisingly, they were both okay with that. All that would change when they were handed a case where they had to go across the country.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian that morning. He had a worried look on his face. He walked into Brennan's office and sat across the desk from her. She was on the phone and smiled and him as he sat down. She held up one finger and he smiled softly.

When she was off the phone, Booth smiled as she walked around the desk and leaned down to kiss him. Then she whispered, "I missed you."

"Missed you to."

She could tell that there was something bothering him. So, she pulled him to his feet and led him over to the couch in her office. She looked at him and he had the feeling that she was studying him. She finally kissed him again and whispered, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and said, "Nothing exactly."

She gave him a look and he knew that he couldn't hide it from her. He finally smiled and said, "Cullen wants me to go to Las Vegas."

She turned her head to the side and asked, "And?"

"It's in Las Vegas. I can't do it Bones."

"Why not?"

"Two little reasons. Parker and Julie."

She thought for a moment and then said, "I'm sure that Angela would be willing to watch them for us. I think your children have made an impression on them."

"Do you really think that she would be willing to watch them? I hate to ask her, but this is a case that could make my career."

Brennan shrugged and said, "If she won't, then I would be willing to watch them for you."

Booth shook his head and said, "No you can't."

She gave him a look and asked, "You don't trust me to watch them?"

Booth gave her a look that said he did and said, "That's not what I meant Bones. I need you to come with me. They found some bones in the desert and well, they need your mad skills."

She gave him a look and said, "I don't know what that means. I don't have mad skills they are simply skills that I've learned over the years and..."

Booth smiled and leaned over and kissed her softly. She forgot what she was going to say as she allowed herself to get lost in his kiss. He had this annoying ability to make her forget what she was trying to tell him. He smiled at her and said, "It just means that you are good at what you do."

She smiled at him and nodded, "I am."

He leaned forward and whispered, "God, I love you."

"I know you do and I'm learning to love you to Booth."

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

She nodded softly and Booth kissed her softly. It was at that moment that they heard someone clearing their throat and he waved them away. He heard a soft laugh and then he heard someone say, "I would love to go away Seeley, but I need to know why you are kissing my forensic anthropologist first."

Booth pulled away from her slowly and turned to look at Cam. He'd forgotten that she'd interviewed for the position here and said, "What are you doing here Cam?"

Cam smiled and said, "I'm the new head of the lab."

Brennan looked at Cam and then at Booth and asked, "You know her?"

Booth nodded and said, "We are old friends. She introduced me to Rebecca."

Booth watched as she got up and walked out of her office. Before he could follow her, Cam asked, "You never answered my question. Why were you kissing her?"

Booth looked at her and said, "I'm in love with her Cam."

Cam looked at him and said, "What about Rebecca?"

Booth knew that she would ask him that. His answer was automatic and he said, "She's been gone for almost four years now Cam. I still love her, but I'm in love with Bones."

Cam simply nodded and said, "I expect you both to act professional in the lab. I don't want to walk into you kissing her again."

Booth looked at Cam and shook his head. Instead of going into it with her, he walked out of Brennan's office and went to find her. She was standing on the platform and looking at a skeleton. She didn't say anything when he walked up behind her, but he could tell that she was upset. He hoped that she wasn't angry at him.

He stood in front of her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't sound fine. She sounded hurt. He put his hand on hers and asked, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged and told him, "It hurts hearing that my new boss is the same person that introduced you to Rebecca. Maybe you would be better off with her instead of..."

Booth looked at her and said, "Don't you even say that Bones. I love you. Not her. Cam and I are friends and that's all that we will ever be. You are the woman that I love Temperance Brennan."

She looked at him and whispered, "Really?"

"Truly. Let me show you how much I love you tonight. I'll pick you up at your place. We will have a romantic dinner and then tonight I will show you how much I love you sweetheart."

Her face brightened at his words. Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly once again. He heard Cam clearing her throat, but made no move to pull away from her. He loved this woman and no one was going to stop him from showing her just how much she meant to him.

He finally pulled away and whispered to her, "I love you and I will see you tonight sweetheart."

Brennan watched him walk away and she knew that she had a dreamy look on her face. In a few short months he had managed to weave his way into her heart. Before she met him, she would have told anyone that was crazy. Now however, Seeley Booth made it impossible for her to imagine her life without him.

Cam looked at Doctor Temperance Brennan and said, "You love him. Don't you?"

She nodded and said, "I do. I find myself falling in love with him. Despite knowing that love is simply chemicals in the brain."

Cam nodded and said, "You know that he has three year old twins at home."

Brennan turned and looked at her and said, "I know. Parker and Julie are wonderful."

"You've met them?"

She nodded and said, "Of course. They are wonderful children."

Cam nodded and headed towards her office. She turned and said, "I expect you to be professional here. No more kissing Booth."

She walked away and missed the irritated look on Brennan's face.

At five that night, Brennan left her office and headed to her car. She drove home to get ready for her date with Booth. He arrived shortly after six that night. When she answered the door, she was immediately struck by how handsome he was that night. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, but she swore that he looked better than the night he'd worn a tux.

She leaned against her door and whispered, "Hi."

He smiled at her and said, "Hey there beautiful. Are you busy tonight or would you like to have dinner with an incredibly handsome man?"

She smiled and asked, "Have you seen any handsome men around?"

He laughed and leaned forward and whispered, "Only one. Namely me. Hello beautiful. I missed you terribly."

She wanted to tell him that she missed him more, but the words were lost in the kiss that he gave her. She let her hands tangle in his hair and when they broke apart, she suddenly lost her appetite. At least for food. However, she knew that it was important to take it slow. She walked over to her couch and picked up her purse.

She had a feeling that tonight was going to be the start of something wonderful in their growing relationship. She just had no idea how right she was. She locked the door to her apartment and took his hand as they walked to his SUV.

He opened to door for her and gave her a soft kiss before he shut the door and walked to the driver's side. Tonight was all about building memories together. Memories that would last a lifetime...


	7. A Happy Christmas For Bones

**_Thanks again for any reviews you see fit to leave. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Remember, this is an AU piece and does not follow the same storyline as the show._**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

Booth couldn't keep the smile off his face the following day. He couldn't stop thinking about their date the night before. They talked and danced until nearly midnight. They were the last ones to leave the restaurant and Booth had made sure to leave an extra big tip for the waiter that night.

They drove to the Lincoln Memorial and had talked for a few more hours. They'd learned more about each other. Booth had learned that she liked to go on long trips overseas and it was always at Christmas time. She hated the holiday and everything that it reminded her of. He'd taken her hand and whispered, "I hope that instead of running away this Christmas you will let me help you make Christmas a happy time for you."

She looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Something that touched her. Something that seemed to tell her that she could trust him with her heart. She took his hand and whispered, "I would love to let you try. I haven't had a happy Christmas in years."

Booth smiled and told her, "I can change that. Along with Parker and Julie of course."

She smiled at the mention of his children. They sat on the steps of the memorial and kissed for the longest time. Finally, around three in the morning Booth said, "I should probably get you home. Even though I don't want to."

Booth watched as she bit her bottom lip. Then she whispered, "What if I said that I wanted to spend the night with you?"

Booth did a double take and whispered, "What?"

She smiled and said, "I want to spend the night. With you."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him and asked softly, "You don't want me to spend the night?"

Booth shook his head and told her softly, "It's not that. I just want to make sure that you are sure about this. Not that I don't want you to. I mean..."

Brennan smiled and leaned forward and kissed him softly and whispered, "You talk to much Booth. Talk me home with you. I'm sure about this and I'm not going to change my mind. I promise you that."

Booth looked into her eyes and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. He finally took her hand and led her to the SUV. They drove back to his house and they made love in the early hours of the morning. Booth had never felt so connected to another woman before.

She'd left his bed before the kids woke that morning. She slept in the guest room and had joined them for breakfast. The smiles that they exchanged over breakfast that morning made him feel wonderful inside.

The following Monday, they left for their undercover assignment in Las Vegas. They were gone for nearly a week. Booth made sure to call the twins every morning and then again at night. He missed them terribly and he wished that he could be there to tuck them in every night.

The only thing that made it easier was the fact that their relationship was growing stronger every single day. Booth quickly realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The morning that they returned home, Booth was packing his bags and he was looking for her. She had went downstairs to the gift shop. She came back carrying a small bag and he lifted his eyebrows and asked, "What did you get?"

Brennan shrugged and said, "I wanted to bring something back for Parker and Julie."

He smiled and walked behind her and kissed her softly and whispered, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She swallowed at his words and asked softly, "You love me?"

Booth looked kind of like a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He hadn't meant for it to slip out, but it had. He finally decided to play it straight and he said, "Yes. I love you. I..."

Booth was surprised when she threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back and looked at him, he scrunched up his eyebrows and asked, "You're not upset?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. For a moment, Booth thought that she was upset, but when she finally whispered, "No. I... I find that I love you also. I realize that it's illogical and that love is only chemicals created by our brains, but my brain is obviously in love with yours."

"You love me too?"

She nodded and he took her in his arms and the kissed softly. Then he smiled brightly as he pulled away from her, "She loves me. She really loves me."

She laughed and leaned her forehead against his. They stared in each others eyes and then Booth heard her whisper, "I love you. I love your children."

Booth had never heard more magical words in his life. Booth kissed her softly and then said, "We really need to get to the airport."

She nodded and they finished back their suitcase. That day was the beginning of their new lives. She moved into Booth's house three months later. The twins were happy to have her there with them every day. It was strange at first, but it got easier every day that went by.

Before they knew it, they had lived together for over three years. It was shortly after that anniversary that Booth decided that he wanted to make it something more permanent. So, he'd planned a romantic dinner for her. He'd arranged to have Hodgins and Angela watch the children for the night.

He had everything planned down to the last detail. He just hoped that she would say yes. That was the one thing that bothered him. Most women wouldn't have hesitated to get married. Especially after three years together. He swallowed and wiped his hands on his pants. He felt the small box that held the ring in his pocket. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and he took that chance to take the ring out.

When she got back, they talked for a few minutes. Actually, she talked for a few minutes. Booth sat there in a kind of bubble and he could hear the words that she was saying, but he couldn't bring them together and form a complete thought. He wasn't aware that she asked him a question until she gave him a concerned look and asked, "Are you okay Booth?"

Booth cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine."

She gave him a funny look and said, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and said, "I have something that I want to ask you."

"Okay..."

Booth wondered for a moment if this was a mistake. If he should make up a question and ask her something that he just made up on the spot. They had a good thing going and he wondered if he was on the verge of upsetting everything that they had built over the last three years. Three of the best years of his life.

***Flashback***

The twins had grown and come to love her. Much to her amazement, they had started calling her mom soon after they moved in together.

She had come to him with tears in her eyes that night. He'd wondered what was wrong. She looked at him through teary eyes and said, "I was tucking Julie and Parker into bed tonight."

Booth gave her a look and said, "Did they do something to upset you?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No, but something that they said might upset you."

"What did they say?"

He heard her sniffle a little bit and then she whispered, "Well, it was almost like they had talked about it before I put them to bed. Julie looked into my eyes and said, 'I love you mommy.' Then Parker said the same exact thing."

That was when more tears filled her eyes. He smiled inwardly and thought that was wonderful. He told her softly, "Do you want me to talk to them and tell them not to call you that?"

She shook her head almost violently and said, "No! I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to take Rebecca's place. I'm not their ..."

Booth took her hand and whispered, "You are the only mom like person that they've ever known Bones. They've come to love you. Just like I love you. I wouldn't chose anyone else to be their mom. My children love you sweetheart. They might only be three, but they are smart enough to realize that you love them."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. Booth knew that this was a big thing for her. His children accepted her so easily.

***Flashback Ends***

Back in the restaurant, Booth saw that she was still staring at him. She had to be wondering if he was okay. He saw the concerned look on her face and she tilted her head to the side. She was actually wondering if he was getting sick. Maybe he'd eaten something that hadn't agreed with him. He was sweating profusely and his eyes were wide and he wasn't answering any of her questions.

Finally she watched as he reached across the table and took her hand. She saw him swallow hard and then she heard him say softly, "Bones, I've come to love you over these last three years. Parker and Julie already think of you as their mother. I want to make it official."

She just stared at him wordlessly. She had no idea what he was trying to ask her. He finally brought out the ring box and she gasped softly, "Oh Booth..."

He looked at her and said, "I want you to marry me. I know that you don't believe in marriage. I know that you've never believed in forever, but I want to make you believe in forever. Marry me and let me give you the family that you've always longed for."

He saw the tears welling in her eyes and she put her hand over her mouth. He wondered for a brief moment if she was going to say no. He watched as the tears leaked through her eyes and hit the table and pooled on the table cloth. Booth sat there for the longest time watching her. When she finally looked at him, Booth couldn't read her expression and he didn't like it. Not one little bit. He'd always been able to tell what she was feeling. At least to some extent.

He squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry. Forget that I asked you that. I'm fine with the way that things were. I shouldn't have rushed you. I..."

Booth took out his wallet and threw down enough money to cover the bill and a tip. He took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant. Booth started pacing and wondered how he could fix this. Deep down, he'd known that she would react like this. However, he'd thought that maybe he'd shown her how much love they could share.

Apparently he was wrong. After what seemed like forever, Brennan whispered, "Would you please stop pacing Booth. You're making me nervous."

Booth stopped and he honestly felt like crying. Something that he hadn't done since he was a young boy. He felt like he was drowning and like he'd destroyed everything that they'd worked to build over the last three years.

Booth started to put the ring away and he said, "Let's just go back ten minutes and forget that I asked you."

She finally looked him in the eyes and said, "Did you not mean it when you asked me to marry you? Do you not want to marry me anymore? Do you not want to make me a part of the Booth family?"

Booth looked at her like she'd grown another head. He couldn't believe what she was asking him, "I didn't think that you wanted to marry me. You didn't answer me right away and..."

She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes and whispered, "That's because I couldn't find the right words to express how much your words meant to me."

"What?"

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but didn't move to wipe it away. She whispered, "I've wanted a family for years Booth. Ever since my parents left me all those years ago. I've wanted something that I can call mine. I love Parker and Julie like they are my own children. I couldn't love them more if they were mine by birth. Ask me again."

Booth looked at her and smiled. Then he got down on one knee and took her hand. Then he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Temperance Brennan, I love you so very much. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife and the mother to my children?"

She looked at him and nodded softly. Then she whispered softly, "Yes. Yes I will marry you Booth."

Booth took the ring box out of his pocket and slid the ring on her finger. The ring looked beautiful on her finger.

She looked at the ring and smiled. It was perfect for her. It was exactly what she would have chosen for herself. Then she looked at him and said, "You can get up now Booth."

He smiled at her and he got back onto his feet. He smiled when he kissed her and he heard the cheers surrounding them as they kissed softly.

Booth whispered to her, "You've made me the happiest man in the world. Thank you Temperance."

She nodded and whispered, "You're welcome Seeley."

"Let's go home."

Home. Brennan loved the sound of that. She took his hand and walked over to their SUV and climbed inside.

Brennan told Angela about their engagement the following morning. Angela squealed loudly and said, "I'll start planning the wedding now."

Brennan smiled and said, "While I can appreciate your time, but Booth and I want a small wedding. Just close family and friends. You. Hodgins and the twins."

Angela looked at her best friend and smiled, "What about Booth?"

Brennan smiled and said, "Of course Booth is going to be there."

Angela smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve this sweetie." Then Angela looked at her and asked, "Are you happy?"

Brennan took a moment to smile and Angela smiled at the dreamy look that came to her face. Angela smiled and told her, "I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded and told her friend, "I never thought that I would say this, but I can't wait to marry Booth. I can't wait to wear a ring on my finger. A ring that tells everyone that I belong to Booth and that he belongs to me."

Angela's eyes narrowed and she smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you Bren."

Brennan looked at her and Angela could see the confused look on her best friend's face. She finally said, "Why are you proud of me? I haven't done anything special."

Angela shook her head and smiled, "You're wrong. You opened up your heart and allowed Booth and the twins in. You allowed them into your heart and into your life."

Brennan thought about what her best friend had said and couldn't deny it. She had allowed herself to love Booth and his children. Now she had him and Parker and Julie to love. She smiled and Angela and hugged her tightly. Then she whispered, "I will allow you to plan a small wedding Ange. Very small. Just close family and friends."

The smile that her best friend gave her was enough to leave her with a smile on her face that lasted all the way home. She walked in the door that night and smiled at the man and children that she loved and she wondered what was waiting for her in the not too distant future. She had no idea that soon, their whole lives would change and it would throw her perfect little world in chaos...


	8. Fear of past memories

**_Thanks again for any reviews you see fit to leave. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Remember, this is an AU piece and does not follow the same storyline as the show._**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

**_I will try to update this again, but I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow. I'll be taking my laptop and will try to update while I'm on vacation. No promises, but I will try to. Again, reviews are amazing and they make my day._**

The day that all of their lives would changed happened innocently enough. They'd gotten called out for a new case and Booth had driven over to the Jeffersonian. It had amazed Booth that they were still allowed to work together. Although, it shouldn't have surprised him. Because she refused to work with anyone but Booth. What sealed the deal was the fact that Brennan had told Booth's boss that the Jeffersonian would cut all ties with the FBI if Booth was replaced. It had taken Cullen one day to tell them that, despite the extraordinary circumstances, they would be allowed to work together.

So, after making sure that Angela could pick up the twins from daycare and take them home with her and Jack, Booth and Brennan drove to their crime scene.

When they were questioning a suspect, Booth made the unfortunate mistake of getting just a bit too close to her. Sweets had tried to warn him that she had a obsessive disorder. That she would take that touch to mean more than it actually did. In his professional opinion, Pam Noonan was a dangerous woman.

Brennan came into the room and smiled at her soon to be husband and asked, "Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?"

Booth smiled at Brennan and said, "I'm just going to finish questioning her and then I will be home. Are you going to pick up the twins?"

Brennan smiled at him and said, "I'll go to Angela's and pick them up. I love you."

Booth didn't see the look of hatred in the other woman's eyes. Because when he turned back to her, she had a bright smile on her face. When Brennan left, she asked him, "Is she your wife?"

Booth smiled, "Not yet. We are getting married next month."

She simply smiled at him and Booth had no idea what she was planning. So, he walked her out of his office and waited for her to get into the elevator. He walked back to his office and grabbed his keys and his cell phone and headed downstairs.

They solved the case the following morning. That night, they met all of their friends at a karaoke bar. Booth managed to talk one of his co-workers daughter's into babysitting the twins for them that night. So, Brennan was up on stage dancing around and having a wonderful time when it happened.

Booth had been so intent on watching Brennan, that he hadn't noticed Pam Noonan enter the building. He didn't notice her until it was too late. Didn't notice her until he heard her say loudly, "Seeley!"

He stood up and saw her holding a gun. It was clear to him who his target was. For whatever reason, she wanted to kill Bones. Booth made a split second decision. A decision that would change everything.

He stood up and jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for the woman that he loved.

Brennan heard the shot. Saw Booth fall to the floor and then she saw the woman that he had questioned the day before standing there with a smoking gun. Before she knew what she was doing, she used Booth's gun to kill the woman. Then she turned all of her attention to Booth.

She knew that it wasn't good. She saw the amount of blood that was pouring out of his chest and saw his lips moving. All she could say was, "Come on Booth. It's going to be okay. Come on."

She leaned forward and wanted to kiss him, but he closed his eyes and that was when her world turned upside down. She felt his heart flutter and threatening to stop. She wasn't sure how long she knelt there with him on the floor before she was pushed out of the way by the paramedics.

She fell beside him and watched as the paramedics wheeled him out of the bar. All she could do was sit there. She felt Angela put her hand on her arm and heard her whisper, "You need to go to the hospital Bren."

All she could manage to say was, "The twins..."

Angela shook her head, "I'll go stay at the house with them. You need to be with Booth."

She could only repeat, "I need to be with Booth."

Angela knew that it was likely that her best friend was going into shock. So, she looked at Hodgins and whispered, "Take her to the hospital Jack. I'll get Cam to take me to their house to be with the twins. Call me when you know more."

Hodgins could only nod and he walked Brennan to his car. She was quiet the entire way to the hospital. He noticed that she remained completely still except for wiping her eyes every so often. When they got to the ER entrance, she sat in his car and seemed hesitant to go inside.

Hodgins finally said, "Let's go inside Doctor B."

She finally nodded and opened the door. She walked slowly to the entrance and stopped a few times. She looked at Hodgins and whispered, "I can't do this Jack. I..."

Hodgins nodded and told her, "Yes you can. Booth will be fine."

She walked slowly towards the entrance. Finally walking into the hospital. Hodgins had to take her hand and walk her over to the nurses station. He asked the nurse that was sitting there, "Special Agent Seeley Booth was brought into the emergency room with a gunshot wound."

The nurse tapped a few keys and then said, "He's in surgery. Floor three."

Hodgins nodded and they headed to the elevator. Brennan had never been more scared in her life. Even when her parents had left her, she'd never felt like this. Booth had promised that he would never leave her. Promised her that he would always be there.

As she sat in one of the cold plastic chairs, she felt the tears hitting her hand. She made no attempt to dry her tears. She wasn't sure how long it was before they heard the doors to the operating room open and a doctor asked, "The family of Seeley Booth?"

She made herself stand and she said in a whisper, "Yes."

Before he spoke, she knew that the news wasn't good. The tenderness and compassion in the doctor's face spoke more than any words. She shook her head and whispered, "No.. Tell me it's not true."

The doctor nodded and whispered sadly, "I'm sorry. There was nothing that we could do. By the time he arrived in the ER it was too late. He'd lost too much blood. He died on the operating table."

Hodgins watched as she sank to the ground. He saw a few tears escape her eyes and then she stood and walked out of the hospital. She called for a taxi and headed home. How was she going to tell Parker and Julie that their daddy wasn't going to be coming home? That he'd given his life to protect hers.

She put her hand on her stomach and told the taxi driver, "Please stop the taxi."

He nodded and stopped on the side of the road. She hurried out and proceeded to get violently ill. She thought that the nausea would never stop. She finally climbed back into the taxi and they continued towards the house.

She threw him a handful of bills and walked silently up to the house that no longer seemed like home without him. Her hand lingered on the door for a moment and then she finally made herself turn the handle. Walking into the house she heard Parker and Julie laughing with Angela. How on earth was she going to do this?

She caught Angela's eye and shook her head. She saw Angela cover her mouth and heard her gasp softly.

The twins ran over to Brennan and said loudly, "Mommy! Where's daddy?"

She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She couldn't break their hearts. Not yet. She knew that there would come a time when she would have to tell them that their daddy was gone. However, she couldn't do it tonight. So, she did something that she had never believed in doing before. She lied to these precious children. She told them softly, "Daddy has to work late tonight sweethearts. Let's tuck you into bed and before you know it, daddy will be home and safe..."

Her voice broke at the end of her words. She went through the motions of putting them to bed. Once that was done, she walked downstairs and had to face Angela.

Angela looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

"He died on the operating table. The doctor... the doctor said that he'd lost too much blood. He..."

Angela walked forward and hugged her best friend tightly. Then she whispered softly, "Oh sweetie. How are you going to tell the twins? What is going to happen to them? What..."

Brennan was suddenly overwhelmed by the questions. She had no idea how to answer them. She put her hands over her eyes and said, "I don't know Angela! I don't know how I'm going to tell those precious children that their daddy is never going to walk through the door again. How I'm going to tell them that he stepped in front of the bullet that was meant for me? How I would rather have died than him? How my heart is literally breaking in two even though I know that a heart is a muscle and it can't break.? How am I going to do this Ange? This wasn't supposed to happen Ange! We are, were getting married next month. I'm supposed to be worried about not gaining weight. Instead, I have to bury my fiance. A man that gave up his damn life for me!"

Angela saw her best friend crumbling right before her eyes. She heard her mumble something about him not knowing about a secret that she was holding inside. Something that she'd only found out that day. Heard her say how she was going to tell him the next night. How he would never know now.

Angela picked her up off the floor and walked her into her bedroom. Walking her into the bedroom that she shared with Booth, she watched as her friend walked over to their closet and grabbed out one of his shirts. She slipped off her clothes and slipped the shirt over her head. Angela watched as her best friend curled up in the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. She said nothing, but Angela could see the sobs that racked her friends body. She wished that she knew some way to end her suffering. Some way to make her feel better again. However, Angela had a feeling that she would never feel better again. Losing Booth would devastate her forever.

It was two weeks later and the day of Booth's funeral came and Brennan was standing on the platform. She was examining a skeleton and Cam said, "It's time to go to Booth's funeral Doctor Brennan."

She didn't look at Cam. She simply shook her head and said, "I'm not going."

Sweets told her, "You need to go. To say goodbye. To give the twins a chance to say goodbye to their father. To..."

Brennan turned and faced him and said, "Don't you tell me what I need to do Doctor Sweets! What I do and don't do is my decision and mine alone! I'm not going to destroy the twins lives by telling them that their dad is gone! I will do it when I see fit! Do you understand me?"

Sweets nodded, but before he could say anything else, Angela held up her hand and pulled Brennan to the side and said, "Sweetie, I wouldn't ask you to do this, but I have to go to this funeral." She held up Booth's picture and Brennan had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Angela continued, "I need you to go with me. I need my best friend. Please? You need to say goodbye to him Bren."

Brennan looked at Angela and said, "Fine."

She turned and walked off of the platform and tore off her lab coat and headed towards the entrance to the lab. Her friends and co-workers watched her as she left.

When she got to the cemetery, she stood in front of Booth's casket with a look on her face. It was clear that she didn't want to be there. She would rather have been anyplace else. After a few minutes, a fight broke out and everyone watched and then, Brennan saw something that she knew was impossible. Booth was fighting with another man. Booth was fighting with another man. Booth was fighting...with another...man. Dammit! Booth was fighting with another man and he wasn't dead.

She walked over to the casket that was now on the ground and picked up a piece of the dummy and hit the man that was fighting with the man that she loved. She heard him say, "Nice shot Bones!"

Once the man was on the ground, she looked at Booth and felt such incredible anger coursing through her veins that all she could do was punch him in the jaw and walk away.

She heard him calling after her, but she was so incredibly mad that she didn't want to talk to him. All she did was walk towards the car and climb inside. She sat there and after a few minutes she heard Booth opening the car door. Then she heard him say, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She looked at him and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. After a few minutes, she said, "I can't believe that you are asking me that! For the last two weeks I thought you were dead! The doctor told me that you died on the operating table."

Booth looked at her and said, "What? The FBI assured me that you would be told. You were one of two people that I insisted that they tell Bones."

"Well guess what? They didn't tell me! I've been trying to figure out how I was going to tell our children that you were gone! They are six Booth! How the hell am I supposed to tell them that their daddy died trying to save me?"

Before he could answer, she ran out of the car and proceeded to get sick. Dammit! She didn't want to do this here. Didn't want him to find out this way. Soon, he was standing behind her holding her hair and stroking her back. He just figured that she was upset with him and he whispered, "It's okay Bones. I'm sorry that you're getting sick because of this. I'll find out what happened and why you weren't told."

She finally stopped getting sick and shrugged his hands away from him. She looked at him and said, "I'm not getting sick because I'm upset."

Booth stared at her and said, "Well, what's wrong? Why are you getting sick?"

Brennan clenched and unclenched her fists. She didn't want to tell him like this, but she couldn't help it, it all came out in a rush, "I'm getting sick because that's what happens when you're pregnant and your fiance lets you think that he's dead for two weeks!"

With that, she turned and walked away from him. She headed back to the car and missed the look of heartbreak that crossed his face. She wouldn't realize what her announcement would do to him. How it would send a feeling of fear throughout his entire body. How it would leave him broken and wondering if he could go through this again.

He walked back to the car and they drove silently to the Jeffersonian. Each lost in their own thoughts. They pulled up to the lab and Brennan got out of the car and headed to her office. She slammed the door and waited for Booth to walk inside. When she heard her door open and close, she knew that it was him and she whispered, "How could you? How could you not tell me that you weren't dead? How Booth? How?"

He shook his head and said, "You were supposed to know. You and Jared. They asked for a list and you two were the only ones on it. I promise you Bones."

She turned and looked into his eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth. However, the next words out of his mouth surprised her, "Are you sure that you're pregnant? Are you really sure?"

She nodded slowly and felt a smile creep onto her face. I went to the doctor the morning you were shot. I was planning on telling you the next night. We are going to have a baby Booth."

He looked at her and then went to sit on the couch and he simply stared into her office. This wasn't the reaction that she'd been expecting. She whispered, "I know that we hadn't planned on this Booth, but we are having a baby."

He whispered so softly that she wasn't sure she'd heard him right when he said, "No. It can't be true. I. Can't. Do. ..."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about. So, she put her hand on the back of his neck and asked softly and asked, "Do what Booth?"

Booth swallowed hard a few times and then whispered, "I can't lose you. I already lost one woman I loved. I can't lose you. I won't survive Bones. I..."

Booth grabbed her and she whispered, "You won't lose me Booth. I promise. You won't."

She was still incredibly mad at him, but she knew that he needed her comfort right now. Something told her that their future depended on this. This baby might not have been planned, but it had happened and they would have to deal with it. Booth took her hand and whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry. I..."

"Booth, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Booth nodded and whispered, "I do. It's going to kill you."

"What is?"

"This baby. It happened to Rebecca and it's going to happen to you. God Bones. I would rather kill myself than to have that happen to you. I love you sweetheart."

She took her hands and put them around her face. She silenced him with a deep kiss and then she whispered, "I will be fine. I'll talk to my doctor and we will get through this. I promise you Booth, nothing will happen to me. Nothing."

She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him while he cried against her shoulder. She could feel the anguish every time his body shook. She wondered if anything that she could say would ever be enough to take away the fear that he was feeling right now. If anything would ever be enough to make him love and accept this baby. Or if they were destined to have this divide between them. She wasn't sure, but she knew that she had to try. She had a feeling that everything was riding on it...


	9. Hurtful confessions

**_Thanks again for any reviews you see fit to leave. They are greatly appreciated and I look forward to each and every one of them._**

**_Remember, this is an AU piece and does not follow the same storyline as the show._**

**_I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I just like to take them out to play with them for a bit..._**

**_Okay, this is most definitely not a happy chapter. I tried not to write it, but it just sort of happened. Please don't hate me. LOL! My muse is a beyotch sometimes. LOL! _**

The next few weeks went by without incident. Booth and Brennan were slowly trying to find their way back to each other after his fake death. Brennan was still upset at him for not telling her, but the logical part of her brain knew what it had been handled that way. However, the emotional part of her brain was still hurting over the perceived betrayal.

Despite her misgivings, she and Booth had married in a small ceremony. Only their closest friends and family were there. They had taken a short honeymoon and were soon back at work.

The only thing that seemed to stand between them was her pregnancy. Booth refused to talk about it. In fact, whenever she brought up the baby or her doctor's appointments, he changed the subject. Part of her wondered if he would ever love this baby like he loved Julie and Parker or if this baby was destined to never know the love of his or her father.

She finally confronted him late one night. They'd been working a hard case and she'd gotten home late and he'd already put the twins into bed. They were laying on the couch together when she felt it. She was nearly three months pregnant by this time. She knew that it was too early to feel anything, but she felt a tiny fluttering in her stomach. She wondered if it was simply her imagination. When she felt it again, she knew that she was right.

In her excitement, she grabbed Booth's hand and said, "I wish you could feel this."

When Booth realized what she was doing, he pulled his hand back quickly and looked at her. The way that he looked at her and shook his hand, it made her frown. He was acting as if her touch had burned him. She looked at him and asked, "What is wrong with you Booth? I felt the baby move and I wanted to see if you could feel it too."

Booth shook his head and said, "I didn't."

"Because you pulled your hand away like I was on fire. What is wrong?"

Booth shook his head and said, "Nothing.

Even though he said nothing, she could see something in his eyes. Something that seemed to speak volumes. She looked at him and took his hand again and tried to put it on her stomach. He fought her every move. She looked at him and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you Booth? I want you to feel our baby move and you are acting like you can't stand to touch me."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "It isn't you that I don't want to touch. I just..."

She looked at him, "You just what Booth? You don't love me. You don't love the baby. What reason can you give me for not wanting to touch me?"

"It isn't you."

"The baby..."

Booth turned away from her and walked over to the window in the living room. For the most part, he'd been able to avoid any talk of the baby for the last few weeks. Something that he'd been grateful for.

He couldn't give her an explanation for his behavior. He loved Parker and Julie. He loved Bones, but he was having a hard time loving the baby that she carried. Every time he tried, he was taken back to when the twins were born and he saw Rebecca in labor and then a few short minutes after they were born, he was told that she was gone and his life was literally turned upside down.

Brennan watched as he turned away from her and the rage that she was feeling. Maybe he didn't love her as much as he had loved Rebecca. Maybe that was why he couldn't allow himself to love their baby. She finally walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "Do you love me?"

She felt him sigh and he whispered, "More than anything."

She turned him around and stood a little ways away from him. She took his hand and tried once again to place his hand on her stomach. His reaction was immediate and it hurt her more than she would ever admit.

She finally looked at him and asked loudly, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you want me anymore now that we are married?"

Booth shook his head and said, "It's not you that I don't want."

"Then tell me what explanation you could possibly have for pulling away from me every damn time I touch you!"

"It's not you that I don't want okay! It's the baby! I don't want the baby!"

Brennan couldn't have been more shocked or hurt if Booth had slapped her on the face. She'd known that there was something wrong with him. Knew that he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the baby, but to hear him say that he didn't want their baby was almost more than she could take.

He looked at her and wished he could take the words back. He'd been trying to work through his feelings the best that he could and he hadn't meant to just blurt it out like he had. Seeing the hurt look on his face, Booth knew that he'd hurt her. He finally whispered, "I didn't mean that."

She looked at him and said, "Don't lie to me Booth. I'm not stupid and you don't say things that you don't mean. You had no problem having children with Rebecca. Maybe you don't love me as much as you love her. Is that it Booth? If I was Rebecca would you be happy about this baby? I'm sorry that I'm not her."

With that, she turned and walked away from him. She walked into their bedroom and shut the door. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and wondered how in the world he was going to fix this. She had it completely wrong. His feelings had nothing to do with loving her or not loving her. If he was honest with her and with himself, he loved her more than he'd ever loved Rebecca. That was the reason this pregnancy scared him so much. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her and being left to raise another baby alone. The thought of that terrified him to no end.

He walked over to the bedroom door and wasn't surprised when he found that it was locked. He sighed and walked to the linen closet. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He took them and laid on the couch. Despite being tired however, he couldn't manage to fall asleep. He wanted to go into their room and tell her that he hadn't meant what he said. That he was deathly afraid of losing her. Afraid of losing the love of his life. So, instead of being honest with her, he continued to hurt her.

He eventually fell asleep and it was sometime in the early morning that he felt her arm on his. He looked up into her eyes and saw fear there. He swallowed and asked, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

He watched as she shook her head and whispered, "I'm bleeding. I know that you don't want this baby, but I do. I need you to take me to the hospital. Please?"

Booth didn't hesitate and was off the couch in seconds. He was on his cell phone and called Angela. She was already up and getting ready to go to work when she got his call. She agreed to come to the house and watch the twins.

She got there just as a cramp hit Brennan hard. Booth looked at her doubled over in pain and wished that there was something that he could do for her. He ran his hand down her back and whispered, "Everything will be fine Bones."

She shot him a look and he could tell what she was thinking. That she knew that wasn't how he really felt. She thought that he was probably glad that she was going to possibly lose the baby. After all, he'd admitted that he hadn't wanted the baby. So, why should he care if she lost it?

Angela got there and Brennan could see the worry in her best friend's eyes. Angela hugged her and said, "You will be fine."

Brennan could only nod as she let Booth lead her out of the house. A cramp would hit her every so often and she would have to stop and hold onto him.

They finally made it to the SUV and Booth helped her inside. He turned on his siren and drove quickly to the hospital. He hoped that he could get her there on time.

He honestly didn't want her to lose their baby. He prayed that their little one could hang on until he got them to the hospital.

Booth pulled up to the emergency room and soon a wheelchair was brought out for her. He gave the nurse brief details of what was happening and then she was whisked inside. Booth was left in the waiting room. Waiting, wondering and praying that everything would be okay.

The doctor didn't come out for nearly three hours after they'd arrived. Booth knew immediately by the look on the doctor's face that the news wasn't good. He swallowed hard and asked, "My wife?"

The doctor smiled sadly and said, "She's fine."

"The baby?"

The doctor shook his head sadly and told Booth, "Your wife had already started miscarrying. There wasn't anything that we could do. I'm sorry."

Booth nodded sadly, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led him towards her room. She was laying on the bed and she was curled up on the bed. Booth couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was crying. He could see her body shaking from the silent sobs. He walked over to her and whispered, "Bones. I..."

She didn't turn to face him. Instead she whispered softly, "I don't want you here."

Booth couldn't believe what she was saying. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. He said softly, "Don't do this sweetheart. I want to be here for you. I..."

"Why? You didn't love our baby. You didn't want it. You told me that earlier. Well, guess what Booth? You got your wish."

Despite what he'd said earlier, Booth hadn't meant what he said. He'd reacted in fear and anger. He whispered, "I didn't mean..."

She shook her head, "You might not have meant it, but it happened. You got your wish Booth. Now you don't have to worry about me having a baby that you can't love because it isn't part of Rebecca. I know that the thought of me having your baby is repulsive to you Booth. I hope you are happy now."

Booth looked at her and wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her that he had wanted the baby, but the fear of losing him had kept him from admitting that to her or to himself. Now, it was too late. Their baby was gone and there was nothing that he could do to take back the words that he'd spoken in fear and anger. The guilt that he felt at that moment was enough to bring him to his knees.

He shook his head and said, "I'm not happy Bones. I love you and it had nothing to do with not wanting the baby because it wasn't Rebecca's. It was..."

She shook her head and told him, "I don't want to hear it Booth. Nothing you can say will take away the fact that you didn't want this baby. You didn't love our baby. You..."

She couldn't continue because she broke down in tears. The normally strong Temperance Brennan was a complete and total mess. He had never seen her like this. He whispered, "I did Bones, I..."

She shook her head and he saw her reach out for the call button. When the nurse came into the room, she whispered, "Can you please escort my husband out of my room? I don't want him here."

"Bones, I..."

She shook her head and refused to talk to him any further. She wanted nothing to do with him right now. She wanted to be left alone with her grief and anger. She wore it like a protective blanket and at that moment it kept her warm and safe.

She was released from the hospital the next day. Booth arrived and took her home and because she had no other way, she went with him. She walked into the house and heard the sound of silence all the way through the house. Booth had taken the twins to the FBI daycare earlier that morning. He'd somehow sensed that them being there would be difficult for her.

He walked into their bedroom and she had climbed on the bed and curled up into a ball. She was facing away from him and he got into bed beside her. He reached out to touch her arm and she pulled away from him and whispered, "I want to be alone."

Booth wanted to argue with her. Wanted to tell her that they had to talk about this. He wanted to heal this growing rift between them. He wanted his wife and best friend back. However, something in her eyes told him that this wasn't the time. So, he kissed her on the cheek and stood and left the room.

Angela brought the twins home for him later that night. He smiled at her sadly and said, "Thank you Angela. I..."

Angela simply nodded and hugged Booth tightly and said, "Tell Bren that I will call her later."

Booth nodded and walked back into the house to take care of the twins. They looked at him and Julie asked, "Where's mommy?"

Booth swallowed and said, "She's isn't feeling well. She's in bed."

Parker asked, "Can we give her a kiss?"

Booth sighed and wondered if she would welcome them in the room right now. He finally told them, "Let's eat dinner and then I will see how mommy's feeling. Deal?"

The twins nodded and hugged him. They went to play in the playroom and Booth went to make dinner. He wondered what he could say to her to make her realize that he loved her and deep down, he had loved the baby. He had been paralyzed by fear.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he sat the twins dinner on the table and walked into their bedroom. The first thing that he noticed was that Brennan hadn't moved at all. She was awake and staring into the darkness of the room.

He walked over to sit beside her and said, "The twins want to come in and give you a kiss. They want their mommy."

He heard her laugh almost sarcastically and then she said, "They aren't my kids."

Booth closed his eyes and whispered, "They are in every way that counts. They love you Bones."

She closed her eyes and Booth saw the tears slide down her cheeks. She finally whispered, "I love them."

"Can they come in?"

She nodded silently and sighed. She could be mad at Booth all he wanted, but she couldn't take it out on the twins. She did love them with her whole heart. She heard him leave and then she heard the twins running into the bedroom. She felt their arms wrap around her neck and she breathed in their smell. She kissed them and said softly, "If you go and take your shower and get ready for bed, I'll come and tuck you both in."

She heard their cheers and heard them running towards the bathroom. She smiled and then she heard Booth say, "You certainly made them happy."

She shrugged and told him, "I don't hate them."

Booth heard the unspoken words. She didn't hate them, but she hated him. God how he wished that he could go back in time and take back the words that he'd spoken in anger. However, he knew that there was nothing that he could do to take them back. He wondered again if there was any way to make her love him again.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Booth watched as she got ready for bed. She placed her hand on her flat stomach and he saw her capture her bottom lip between her teeth. He swallowed hard and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and held her tight. She tried to fight him. He felt her fists hitting him and felt her struggling to get away.

He whispered to her softly, "Stop baby."

He felt her slump against him and then she slid to the floor. He watched as his composed wife dissolved into a fit of tears. She whispered softly, "Why didn't you want our baby? Why Booth?"

Booth sat down beside her and whispered, "It's not that I didn't want the baby Bones."

"You said..."

He whispered, "I know what I said. I didn't mean it sweetheart. I..."

"Why Booth? Why did you say that you didn't want our baby?"

Booth knew that he had to be honest with her. He finally looked into her eyes and whispered, "I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't go through that again."

Brennan looked at him and whispered, "What?"

"Rebecca died giving birth to my baby. I couldn't lose you too. I'm sorry Bones. I know that I should have talked to you and..."

She looked at him and whispered, "You were afraid of losing me?"

Booth nodded and whispered, "I couldn't lose you Bones. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life. Rebecca included. I fell hard for you. Hard and fast. I loved Rebecca, but not like I love you. I can't lose you Bones. I..."

"What killed Rebecca?"

Booth swallowed and told her softly, "She had a heart attack on the delivery room table. Between that and the blood that she lost, she didn't have a chance. She never even got to hold them."

Brennan felt herself softening a bit at his words and she looked at him and said, "You should have told me. You hurt me when you told me that you didn't want our baby. I thought it was because you didn't love me. Didn't want me to have your baby."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "No... I'm terrified of losing you. I was trying to come to terms with it. I didn't want you to lose the baby. I promise you that. I'm so sorry Bones. I wish I could take everything back."

She nodded and kissed him softly. They hugged each other in their shared grief. Now that she knew about his fears, her anger lessened somewhat. She was still hurting and felt like she wanted to crawl into the bed and sleep until the depression went away. However, she looked at him and whispered, "Let's go to bed booth."

He nodded and kissed her softly. He walked her over to the bed and they laid down together. He gathered her in his arms and they fell asleep together. Nothing would bring back their lost baby, but Booth hoped that they could try again sometime. He would have to work through his fears, but he had a feeling that with her by his side, they could overcome anything that life would throw them.

Brennan went back to work at the beginning of the following week. She was still sad about losing the baby, but going back to work made it a bit easier. Work had always been her saving grace and it was no different now. The months flew by and soon the twins were getting ready to turn seven. That day would be a day of surprises for both Brennan and the twins. It would leave her speechless and with a smile on her face for days to come...


	10. Rainbows and Butterflies

**_I want to thank everyone for all of the story alerts and reviews. They are like candy to every writer! They let me know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Thank you for taking the time to review. I truly appreciate it!_**

**_Again, none of these characters belong to me. _**

Booth woke up early on the morning of the twins birthday. He had an important phone call to make. A phone call that would change their lives forever. It was something that Booth had wanted to do for a few years now, but somehow, this seemed like the perfect time for him to put the finishing touches on the plan. Especially after talking to the twins and getting their feelings on his plans. He'd sworn them to secrecy and so far, they'd managed to keep his secret.

He smiled when he asked Caroline, "Are all the papers ready to be signed? I want to make sure that everything is ready when I ask her."

Caroline laughed and told him, "Would you please relax Cherie. I promise you that everything is ready. All you need to do is ask her and give her the papers."

Booth nodded and asked, "You are coming to the party right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing her reaction to this. I suppose that she will either scream or cry. Maybe both."

Booth rolled his eyes and said, "Goodbye Caroline. I will see you at two."

Booth hung up the phone and headed upstairs. He heard Brennan, Julie and Parker laughing in his and Brennan's bedroom. He opened the door and saw them tickling each other. Booth smiled and asked, "What's going on in here?"

Julie's head popped up and she said, "Mommy's tickling us!"

Booth joined them on the bed and he grabbed Julie and asked, "She is?"

Julie nodded and he started tickling her right along with Brennan. Soon, both children were begging them to stop. They finally stopped tickling them and Booth said, "I think someone has a birthday party to get ready for."

Julie and Parker stood up and said, "We do daddy!"

Booth made a show of looking at them and then said, "You do? Well, I guess you two had better go get ready then! Mommy set your clothes out last night. We will be right there."

Booth watched as they jumped off of their bed and ran towards their bedrooms to get ready for the day. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

He watched her run her hands through her hair and she rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not beautiful. I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth or take a shower. I could hardly be called beautiful. I..."

Booth leaned forward and silenced her with a soft kiss. He felt her smile into the kiss. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes and whispered, "It always works."

"Shut up. I hate you."

Booth chuckled and said, "I hate you to. Are you ready for the big day?"

She got out of bed and smiled, "I've got their presents wrapped and waiting downstairs. Caroline, Angela and Hodgins are coming over. Their friends are coming over and then we have all kinds of games planned. I can't believe how excited I am. You would think that they were my children."

Booth saw a sadness in her eyes and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "You are their mom in every way that counts sweetheart. They love you and I love you. I couldn't have asked for a better mom for them."

She looked at him and walked into their bathroom. She sighed and thought to herself, "If their mom had lived, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't know how wonderful it is to have them wrap their arms around me and call me mommy. I couldn't imagine that. I don't even want to. I love them so much. I couldn't love them any more if they were mine."

It had taken her a long time to get over her miscarriage. However, Booth had been there with her every step of the way. They'd been working through their issues and Sweets had even helped Booth realize that what happened to Rebecca wasn't a reason to prevent them from having more children.

He'd went home that night and cried in her arms. He cried for her and he'd cried for the baby that they'd lost. He'd blame himself and for the briefest time, he'd blamed God. It had taken months of counseling, but they'd finally come to understand that neither one of them were to blame. They'd even decided to start trying for another baby. It was a big step for Booth.

A few hours later, the party was in full swing and all of their friends and family were there. Booth looked at Caroline and he smiled when she walked over to him and handed him a stack of papers. She smiled and said, "Don't you dare mess this up Seeley."

Booth smiled and shook his head, "I won't. Oh and Caroline?"

"What?"

"Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without you. You are a wonderful friend. And..."

For the first time since he'd known her, Caroline Julian blushed. She shook her head and said, "Just don't hurt her. Or those babies."

Booth nodded and walked over to where the twins were playing with some of their toys. He took their hands and hurried them into the kitchen. He knelt down in front of them and asked, "Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago? About Bones being your mommy."

Julie and Parker both nodded and then Booth showed them the papers and told them, "Well, these are the papers that Ms. Caroline drew up for us. If she agrees she will be your mommy in every way that matters. Do you know what you both want to say?"

Julie and Parker looked at each other. Then, they nodded and they both took off running. Booth watched as they ran upstairs to their bedrooms. Booth wondered what they were up to. He knew that Jared had taken them shopping a few days before their party. However, the details of the shopping trip had been kept top secret. The only thing that he knew was that they had gotten something for Bones.

They came back carrying two small boxes. Booth still had no idea what was going on and then he felt them grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the living room.

They stood out in the middle of the living room and Booth cleared his throat and said, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Booth and the twins standing in the middle of the room. Brennan turned and saw her family standing there and wondered what they were up to. The mystery was soon solved when Booth held out his hand to her and said, "Bones. Can you come over here please?"

She gave him a look and asked, "What's going on Booth?"

He smiled and looked at Julie and Parker. Then he said, "The kids and I have something that we want to ask you sweetheart."

Julie and Parker smiled and Booth continued, "Temperance Brennan, when you walked into our lives three plus years ago, we had no way of knowing how much you would change our lives. We all fell in love with you. You were the missing part of our family. You're the world's best wife and a wonderful mother to our children."

Booth walked over to her and handed her the papers that he'd been holding. She looked at him and asked, "What's that?"

He smiled at her and said, "Just read."

Booth watched as she read the papers and her brows furrowed. When the meaning of them finally sank in, she looked at him and said, "Are you serious?"

Booth smiled and said, "Completely."

She looked at the twins and then at Booth once again. She swallowed and whispered, "You want me to adopt them?"

Booth nodded and then, everyone in the room was surprised when Julie finally said, "We want to dopt you mommy! WE want you to be part of our family forever and ever!"

Parker nodded and said, "Yeah mommy! We want you to really be our mommy and we want to dopt you!"

Booth saw the tears in her eyes and she looked at him and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life before. I know that Rebecca would approve of you. Of this. All she would care about was that her children were loved. She can't be here to do that. I know that you love them Bones."

"I do. I would love to be adopted by the three of you. I would love to be a full and complete part of your family."

She got down on her knees and opened her arms. She nearly tumbled over from the excited hugs that she got from the twins. However, what happened next would start the tears flowing again.

Booth noticed that Parker had two boxes in his hand. He smiled as he watched his children hand them to her. Parker smiled and said, "You have to open this one first mommy."

She smiled and watched as his face grew serious. He handed her the first box and she opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. Booth looked at Jared and his brother simply smiled at him. Brennan whispered, "That's wonderful Parker. Thank you."

Parker smiled, "There's more mommy. Uncle Jared took me and Julie out to get these. We wanted to give you something to remind you of us all the time."

Julie was practically bouncing up and down and finally handed Brennan the box that she had been holding. Brennan opened it and gasped when she saw the two charms nestled in the box. One was a charm of a mother and the other one was of a little girl. Brennan looked at Julie and whispered, "I love it sweetie. Thank you."

She started to put it on the charm bracelet, but was stopped when Parker said, "Wait mommy! I want you to see mine."

She smiled and turned and took the box that Parker offered her. She opened it and inside was a charm with a little boy and then, nestled right beside it, was a charm for Booth. She put her hand over her mouth and she started crying.

Parker and Julie looked at her and then Parker asked his dad, "Why is she crying dad?"

Booth laughed and said, "She's crying because she's happy bud."

Parker looked at him and then he said, "That's silly. I only cry when I'm sad."

Jared laughed and told his nephew, "Women are crazy creatures Parks. They cry at the craziest things sometimes."

Normally, Brennan would have said something about that. However, she had to admit that he was right. At least in this instance. He finally smiled and kissed her softly, "Will you allow us to adopt you Temperance Brennan?"

She nodded again and said, "I will. If you will allow me to adopt you also."

Booth nodded and leaned in closer to him. Then, her lips touched his and she whispered against his, "I love you. I love our children."

Booth whispered, "I love you too."

The kids took that as a signal to run to their parents. They hugged each other tightly and the kisses that they planted on their faces. Their friend's smiled at the happy family. Brennan looked at the papers and then at Booth and the twins. She put the charms on the bracelet and then said, "I'll be right back. There's something that I need to do."

Booth wondered what she was up to, but he knew that she would tell him when the time was right. So, he looked at the twins and said, "Are you ready to start this party?"

The twins nodded and then they headed outside to wait for their friends. Angela went to find her best friend. She found her in the bedroom that she shared with Booth. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at Angela and said, "I'll be right back. Can you cover for me? For just a few minutes."

Angela looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Her best friend shook her head and said, "I'll tell you later."

She hurried out of the room and out of the house. Leaving a house full of friends and children behind. She wiped her eyes as she drove. She pulled up to the cemetery and walked the short distance to a grave. She knelt down and wiped a few spare leaves off of the grave. She smiled sadly at the gravestone. Then she swallowed hard and whispered, "Booth would really rub this in if he knew I was here talking to you. I've never believed in this kind of thing before. Never believed that it was possible to speak to someone after they were gone. When Booth asked me to adopt the twins, I knew that there was nothing that would or could make me happier. I've come to love your children like they are my own. Booth told me that you would approve of me adopting them. I can only hope that is true. I don't want to take your place and if I can, I want to make sure that I keep your memory alive."

She held up the charm bracelet that the twins had given her. She felt foolish, but it made her feel good. She smiled and said, "I would like to add a charm to this for you. You are and always will their mom. I only hope that I can make you proud of me and raise your children with Booth. I know that I can't make up for you not being here, but I love Booth and I love Parker and Julie. They are truly my family. The family that I never had when I was growing up."

Brennan sat there for a few moments and then finally stood up and told her, "I will come and visit you again soon. I'll bring Booth too."

Just as she was starting to turn around, she heard Booth say, "What are you doing here Bones?"

She smiled and said, "I wanted to talk to Rebecca."

Booth smiled, "You don't believe in that Bones."

She shrugged, "There's a first time for everything. I just felt like it was important to come here and talk to her."

Booth looked at the woman that he loved and knew that he had never loved her more. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and whispered, "You never cease to amaze me Bones. I love you."

They turned to leave, when something wonderful happened. A red butterfly flew between their heads and Booth and Brennan both smiled as they watched it fly and land on Rebecca's grave. Booth had a feeling that was Rebecca giving them her blessing. He whispered to her, "She's good for them Becs. She loves them and they love her. I promise you, we will never let them forget about you."

Brennan nodded and they turned to walk back to her car. She climbed inside and opened her window. Booth leaned down and kissed her softly.

The rest of the day was perfect. However, the next day was going to prove to be the start of a difficult time in their lives. A time that, if they managed to survive, would serve to make their marriage stronger...


	11. Nothing is easy

**_I want to thank those of you that took the time to encourage me to continue this story. I think every writer gets a case of doubt every once in awhile. If you want to continue to read this, then I will continue to write more. I do appreciate any and all reviews. _**

**_This chapter was hard to write. I'm not sure why, it just took me awhile to get it right. _**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

The next morning started out innocently enough. Booth had his annual physical scheduled that day. He'd had no problems in the past, so when the doctor called him later in the day, Booth was a bit concerned. Especially when the doctor said, "I think it would be a good idea if you bring your wife. We have a lot to discuss with you."

Booth hung up the phone and sat in his chair for a few minutes before he picked up the phone and called Brennan. She answered brightly and asked, "How did your physical go?"

Booth sighed and told her, "The doctor called and told me to that he wants to talk to us. He specifically requested that I bring you."

That's what scared Booth most. Every other year, the doctor simply called him and told him that he would see him the following year.

They walked into his doctor's office later that afternoon. Brennan took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze as they walked into the doctor's office. She whispered softly to him, "It will be okay. Whatever it is, we will get through it as a family."

Booth nodded and in the end, he was glad that she had gone with him. He only heard every few words that the doctor said. He heard the words brain tumor and his mind shut out the rest of the conversation. He heard her gasp softly and he knew that the news wasn't good.

When Bones turned to him and asked him a question, he could only stare at her blankly. He saw the smile that she gave him and he whispered, "I don't know what you asked me. I..."

She smiled at him softly and whispered, "They need to admit you to the hospital for surgery."

He looked at her blankly and repeated, "Surgery?"

Brennan found that she was growing more and more anxious at Booth's reaction to this. He wasn't acting like himself and it worried her. She took both his hands and framed his face and forced him to look at her and she whispered, "Booth, look at me." She could tell that the words weren't getting through to him. So, she resorted to calling him by his first name, "Seeley..."

He finally looked at her and she could see that she had his attention and she said, "The tumor is operable. They need to admit you to the hospital tonight."

Booth finally nodded and said, "I want you in the room with me when the operate."

She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and said, "I'm not that kind of doctor Booth."

He shook his head and said, "I know that Bones, but you know enough about the human body to know what they are doing. I trust you."

She had no idea that three words would change her world completely. Hearing him tell her that he trusted her changed her mind. She looked at the doctor and asked, "Can I?"

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "It's highly unusual. I..."

Booth shook his head and told him, "It's not up for negotiation. If she isn't in the operating room then I'm not having the surgery. I..."

Brennan took his hand and whispered, "Booth..."

He shook his head and told her, "I'm serious Bones. I want, no, I need you in there with me. You won't let them do anything to me that isn't necessary and..."

The doctor finally looked at the couple and knew that the only way he was going to get Booth to agree to the surgery was to allow his wife into the operating room. So, he finally nodded and said, "While it's highly unusual, I will allow it in this case."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief and he felt Bones squeeze his hand softly. He looked at her and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly, "I love you Booth."

They held hands and kissed each other right there in the doctor's office. Finally, the doctor cleared his throat and said, "I would like to admit you tonight. Then, first thing in the morning we will take you into surgery. If everything goes well, you can go home the following day."

After a few tense moments, Booth finally whispered, "Okay. Let's do this."

Booth felt her squeeze his hand and he turned and they smiled at each other. They drove to the hospital and Booth was prepped for surgery. Before they wheeled him into the operating room, Booth looked at his wife and said, "I want you to promise me something."

She looked at him and said, "Anything."

"Promise me that if something goes wrong and I don't make it out of surgery, promise me that you will raise Parker and Julie. They love you and you are their mom and..."

Brennan could feel the fear welling up in her chest. It settled on her like a heavy cloud. It threatened to drag her under and she wanted to run. However, she found herself saying, "Nothing will happen Booth."

Booth shook his head and said, "You can't know that. Anything could happen and I need you to promise that you will be there for them."

She knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until she assured him that she would take care of the twins. She finally nodded softly and whispered, "I promise. I'll be there for them if something happens to you. I promise."

She watched as the nurses took him back and they stared at each other. Booth's doctor came and led her into the room where they would scrub down and get in their clothes for the surgery. She walked into the operating room and saw Booth laying down and looking up at her. She couldn't help taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. She leaned down and kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you Booth. It will be over before you know it. I'll be right here with you the entire time."

Booth nodded and that was the last thing that he remembered before they put him under.

It was four days before Booth woke up. Four days that Brennan spent beside his bed wondering if her husband would be coming back to her. Four days that left her wondering if she was destined to be a single mother of twins. Four days that she simply sat beside him and held his hand.

She barely slept. She never left his bedside. The only time she ate anything was when Angela or Cam brought her some food. She was afraid that if she left his bedside he would wake up and she wanted, no, she needed to be there when that happened. She needed to know that he was going to be okay.

Angela came in sometime during the third day and sat down and watching her best friend sleeping. She took Booth's other hand and whispered, "You need to wake up Studly. She's barely hanging on. She needs you. Your children need you."

She wasn't used to seeing Booth so still. Wasn't used to seeing him so quiet. She gave his hand a final squeeze and whispered, "You changed her for the better Booth. I'm afraid that if you don't come back, she will go back to being the same woman that she was before you came into her life..."

She took one final look at him and smiled. She walked out of the room and saw Cam and Jack waiting for her. She sat next to him and whispered, "I wish he would wake up. She's pulling away and it scares me Jack."

Hodgins nodded and whispered, "He will be fine."

Angela wished that she could believe that, but something told her that nothing would ever be the same.

It took another twenty four hours for Booth to wake up. He started mumbling something and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of a woman that he knew that he should know. However, he had no idea who this woman was. Maybe she was one of his nurses. Once he was able to speak, he asked, "Who are you?"

Seeing his eyes open, Brennan started to have hope that everything was going to be okay. Her husband was awake and he could come home soon. However, when he finally spoke, the words that came out of his mouth were enough to drive a bolt of fear through her. When he asked who she was, she thought that she was dreaming. She shook her head and swallowed hard.

She finally looked at him and whispered, "I'm Bones. I'm your wife."

Booth shook his head and said, "I'm not married. I..."

She fell back into her chair and managed to reach for the call button. She told the nurse, "He's awake, but he doesn't know who I am."

It was at that moment that Brennan felt the urge to flee. Her worst fears were coming true. He'd forgotten her and their life together. The doctor's and nurses were working on him, so she left his room. She walked out to the waiting room and saw their friends sitting there. Angela noticed her and asked, "Is he awake?"

She nodded and said, "He doesn't remember me."

Angela smiled sadly and said, "That's one of the temporary side effects of the surgery."

"I know that Angela. It doesn't mean that I have to like it. How can he not remember me? He loves me and..."

Before she could say anything else, the door to the waiting room opened and the doctor came out. He was obviously looking for her and he smiled and said, "Your husband is asking for you."

She looked at him like she didn't believe him, "He doesn't know me. He..."

Angela saw the look in her eyes. The look that said that she was going to run. She took her best friend's hand and said, "Everything will be fine. You knew that this could happen."

Brennan nodded and she knew in that moment that she couldn't run. She had a family that depended on her. A family. In the past, running away had been so easy. She'd never had anything or anyone to ground her to one place. Now however, she had a husband. She had two children that loved her. She had friends. She had everything that she'd always wanted. They'd known that temporary memory loss was normal.

She smiled and knew that she would do whatever it took to make him remember the love that they shared together. She looked at Angela and said, "I'll be right back."

Angela stopped her and said, "Sweetie, don't run. Everything will be fine. I..."

Brennan smiled and said, "I'm not running. I'm going home. I need to get some things for Booth. Things that will help him remember."

Angela looked at her and asked, "You're not running?"

Brennan laughed and said, "No. I'm staying here. I've got no reason to run. I love Booth and I know that he loves me. Even if he doesn't know it right now."

Angela smiled as she watched her best friend leaving the hospital. Part of her still wondered if she would be coming back. Her best friend was not known for staying in stressful situations. Maybe she would surprise her this time. Heck, if someone had told her that she would be married and in the process of adopting her partner's twin children, she would have told them that they were crazy. Temperance Brennan did not want children and certainly didn't want to get married.

She looked at her leaving and smiled. She walked back to see Booth and was happy to see him smile at her and she said, "Hey there studly! It's good to have you back."

She could see the confusion in his eyes and he asked, "What happened? The doctor's only told me that they removed a brain tumor and I was out for four days."

Angela smiled and sat down next to him and started telling him some of the events of the past four days. She would leave the rest for Bren to tell him, but for now, he needed some answers. She looked at him and said, "It's all really simply Booth. Bren's been by your side. Waiting for you to wake up. I've never seen her more scared and more determined. Sitting beside her husband's beside. She didn't leave your side for more than five minutes."

Booth looked at Angela and asked, "My wife?"

Angela nodded and said, "You've been married for a little over six months. You've been together for almost four years."

Booth couldn't believe that he was married to her. He whispered, "We're married?"

Angela nodded, "Yes. The twins have been asking about you. Jack and I told them that you were sick."

Booth remembered the twins. He looked into his friend's eyes and asked, "I remember her as my partner. I..."

Angela smiled and reached down and got her purse. She took out the picture that she carried in her wallet from their wedding day. Booth looked at it and whispered, "We are married."

Nodding Angela said, "With two children. Although they aren't Bren's. Their mother died when they were born..."

Booth interjected, "And I was afraid when Bones got pregnant. Then she lost the baby and... God, I was such an asshole..."

Angela could tell that her friend was getting more upset. She took his hand and said, "She's forgiven you Booth. You have been working through your issues together. You've been talking with Sweets and working things out with his help."

"How can she forgive me for that? I don't deserve her forgiveness..."

Neither of them saw Brennan walking back into the room. They didn't know that she had heard them talking. At least not until she said softly, "I forgive you because I love you and that's what you do when you love someone. You forgive them for the things that they say and do..."

Booth and Angela turned and looked at her. She smiled and watched as Booth held out his hand to her. She took his hand and bent down and kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you Booth. No matter what."

She took out some papers from her briefcase. She smiled as she handed them to him. She whispered, "The twins drew these for you. They made me promise to give them to you once you were awake."

Booth looked at her and then at the pictures. Memories started flooding back into his brain. Losing Rebecca. Meeting Bones. Falling in love with her. Marrying her. He looked up at her and whispered, "I remember us getting married. I remember falling in love with you."

He took her hand and held on tight to it. Then he whispered, "I love you Bones."

He might be having problems remembering certain things, but the one thing that he didn't doubt was the love that he felt for this woman standing beside him now. He knew that she loved him and somehow, that was enough to get them through this time in their lives.

She just hoped that he was strong enough to hear what she was going to tell him next. The day before the surgery, she'd gotten some news. She whispered it to him while he was in the coma. Part of her hoped that he couldn't remember the conversation, but part of her hoped that he did.

She didn't want a repeat of the last time, but she knew that she couldn't wait another moment to tell him. She swallowed and said, "I want to tell you something, but I find that I'm apprehensive."

Booth smiled and squeezed her hand, "Whatever it is Bones, we can handle it. As long as you aren't leaving me."

She nodded and swallowed hard. She wondered if he was right. Could they handle this? She wanted to believe that they could, but she was still afraid. So, she swallowed hard and said, "I want you to know that I didn't plan this. If anything, I'm just as surprised as you are and..."

Booth laughed and said, "Just spit it out Bones."

She gave him a confused look and said, "I'm sure that I don't know what that means."

Booth laughed and said, "It means just tell me."

She nodded and whispered, "Well, there's no easy way to say this. To tell you this... I..."

A million different things were running through his mind. She was leaving him. She was going on a dig in some remote country. A million things were running through his brain at that moment. What could she be wanting to tell him? What could be causing her to act like she wanted to run and hide. Before she could say anything else, the doctor came into his room to check him over.

Brennan walked out of his room. She couldn't tell him. Not right now. She just got him back and she couldn't take the risk of losing him again. She would wait for another time to tell him. A better time to tell him that their lives were changing forever...


	12. The truth somewhere in the lies

**_I'm not sure that I like this chapter, so reviews are definitely appreciate. I appreciate any and all reviews that you leave. I also appreciate the story alerts and favorites. I can't believe how well this story has went over. I must admit that when I first started, I wasn't sure if writing in an AU setting would go over well. I'm glad that it has. I'm actually blown away by the positive response to this story. So, a great big heartfelt thanks goes out to all my fellow Bones fans! You guys are awesome!_**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

Brennan took a deep breath and decided to head downstairs to the cafeteria. She needed to get something to eat and decided to take the chance to eat.

She was sitting downstairs looking out of the window when Angela came up and sat beside her. She looked at her best friend and said, "What's going on sweetie?"

Brennan shook her head softly and whispered, "Nothing."

Angela didn't believe it for a second and said, "I don't believe that. Something is going on with you."

Brennan sighed and she knew that her best friend wouldn't leave her alone until she told her. So, without looking at her best friend, she said, "I'm pregnant."

Angela couldn't stop the smile that came to her face and she asked, "Does Booth know?"

Brennan shook her head and said, "No. I found out right before he went into surgery. There wasn't time to tell him. I told him while he was in the coma."

Angela nodded and asked, "How do you feel about it?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip and whispered, "I'm scared, but happy. I'm just afraid that Booth won't be happy about it. He wasn't happy the first time. I can stop thinking that this baby could be a mistake."

Angela shook her head and said, "There has to be a reason why you got pregnant now. I know how Booth acted last time, but I would like to think that maybe this time will be different. Hasn't he been seeing Sweets?"

Brennan nodded and said, "Yes."

Angela watched as her friend yawned and she said, "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Booth and let him know that you needed some sleep. Then, you can bring the twins up here to see him after you get some rest."

"I don't want to leave him Ange. I..."

"Sweetie, you won't do anyone any good if you can't function. Go home. Go to sleep. I will be here with Booth."

Brennan felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open. So, despite wanting to be there for Booth, she knew that she needed to go home and get some sleep. So, she stood up and hugged Angela tightly and headed to the parking lot.

She had just gotten to her car when it happened. She heard someone calling her name, she turned around and she saw a man that she didn't know waving his hand. She looked at him and said, "Do I know you?"

The man shook his head and said, "No, but I know you. You are scheduled to testify in my upcoming murder trial. I can't go back to jail. I won't go back to jail."

Before she knew what was happening, the man had his hands wrapped around her neck and she wondered if Booth would be the one to find her. She hoped not. Because she didn't want him to have to deal with the death of another wife.

When she came to a few hours later, Brennan had a terrible headache. Every time she tried to open her eyes, she felt a wave of dizziness threaten to overtake her. She moved her arms and was surprised to feel them refusing to move. She finally took a chance and looked up and saw that her hands were cuffed to the wall. She closed her eyes and that was when that she knew that she was in trouble. There was no way that she was going to get out of here. She was going to die here in this abandoned building.

She whispered softly, "I never should have left the hospital. I'll never see Booth again. He won't ever know about the baby."

Brennan closed her eyes as the dizziness threatened to overtake her.

Angela was standing at the entrance to the hospital and looking for Brennan. She should have been back by now. She had been standing there for a few minutes when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and was surprised when she saw that it was the daycare center. She answered it and said, "Hello."

The director of the daycare said, "Miss Montenegro, this is the director of Julie and Parker's daycare. I was wondering if you knew where their parents are."

Angela was starting to grow more and more concerned. Bren should have picked them up hours ago. She told her, "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm not sure where their mother is."

The director hung up the phone and Angela immediately started walking out to her car. That was when she saw Brennan's car. She also saw her purse and cell phone on the ground. Something wasn't right. When she got to the Hoover building, she walked to Cullen's office and said, "I think someone kidnapped Doctor Brennan."

Cullen looked at her and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"I found her purse and cell phone in the parking lot of the hospital. Someone needs to get down there and check it out. She didn't pick up the twins. She always pick up the twins. Especially when Booth can't. There is something seriously wrong here."

Cullen looked at her and finally nodded. Then he said, "I'll go check out the scene. Go to their house and make sure that she hasn't fallen asleep."

Angela nodded and then she went downstairs to pick up the twins. They climbed into her car and headed to their house. Brennan had given Angela a key months ago, so Angela let herself in. The first thing that she noticed was that the house was eerily quiet. She knew before she even looked that she wasn't going to find Brennan anywhere in here. She wasn't here. She looked at the twins and forced a smile onto her face. She told them, "Go get your pajama's and I'm going to take you to the hospital and visit your dad. Then, Hodgins is going to take you guys to our house and you can spend the night."

Parker looked at Angela and asked, "Where's our mom?"

Angela didn't know how to answer him, so she said, "I'm not sure. Let's go see your daddy."

The prospect of seeing their dad immediately cheered the twins up. So, they hurried to get their pajamas and were back very quickly. She looked at the picture of Booth and Brennan and asked her friends picture, "Where on earth are you sweetie?"

Brennan was on the other side of town and she felt one of the cuffs being loosened. She felt someone shove a bottle of water into her hand and then she heard a gruff voice telling her to drink. She looked at the bright light and asked, "Why are you doing this? I would think that you would want to kill me quickly rather than slowly."

The man laughed harshly and said, "There's no fun in that. Plus, I want your husband to suffer just as much as you. If you die too quickly, he won't be able to suffer. And his suffering is exactly what I need. What I want more than anything is to make the two of you suffer just like I have suffered because of your lies."

"What lies?"

"You think you're so smart. You and your husband think that you know everything. Because of your lies, my wife left me and took our children with her. So, I took your husband's wife and children."

At the mention of the twins, her eyes popped open and she said, "They haven't done anything to you. You leave them alone."

The man gave a wicked laugh and said, "No. They haven't done anything, but then again neither did I. I was just an innocent man that lost everything because of your lies. No. I will have fun watching your husband lose everything and everyone that he loves. I will also have fun watching you see them suffer. That will be my final revenge Doctor Brennan and I will love every second of it."

She looked in the direction of his voice and said loudly, "You leave them alone or else!"

"Or else what? You are helpless Doctor Brennan. You will only hear the sounds of your children screaming for you to help them. You will know how helpless I feel. Your children will die calling your name."

Brennan collapsed onto the ground in tears. She had no way of knowing that he was lying. That he didn't have the children. All she knew was that she heard the sounds of children crying somewhere in the background. She tried to cover her ears, but nothing she did could drown out the sounds that filled the concrete room.

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Booth was growing anxious. Every time the door opened, he kept expecting to see her walking into his room. After awhile, he saw Angela and the twins walk inside the room. He looked at Angela and she shook her head.

After they visited for a few moments, Hodgins took the kids downstairs for some ice cream. He looked at her and said, "What aren't you telling me?"

She swallowed and said, "Brennan never made it to your house. Her car is still in the parking lot. Along with her keys and her cell phone."

Booth found himself speechless and finally asked, "What aren't you telling me Angela?"

Angela swallowed and said, "They checked the security camera footage and..."

"And what?"

Angela took a deep breath and asked, "Do you remember James Fontana?"

Booth nodded and said, "He killed his boss. He's scheduled to go on trial next month."

Angela nodded and then Cullen came into the room and said, "Well, he escaped from prison last week. We weren't notified because he hadn't made any threats against your or Doctor Brennan."

Booth looked at his boss and asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Cullen looked at him and said, "We believe that he kidnapped her. We managed to get a license plate number. It's registered in his name. We have an APB out on him. We won't rest until we find her."

Booth looked at him and said, "And if he kills her before we find her?"

Angela looked at her best friend's husband and said, "We will find her Booth. We have to."

Booth turned and looked at her and saw something on her face and asked, "What aren't you saying Angela?"

Angela swallowed and said, "She told me something before she left to go back to the house. I'm..."

"What Angela?"

She didn't want to be the one to tell him. She still thought that was something that was Brennan's job to do. However, she knew that it was important that they work quickly and said, "She's going to kill me."

"Angela?"

"Fine, but I want to go into the witness protection program when you find her. Because she's going to kill me."

"Angela!"

"Fine. She told me that she found out that she's pregnant."

"What? She can't be."

Angela sighed and said, "Well, she is. She found out the day before your surgery. She didn't want to worry you before your surgery..."

Angela closed her eyes as she watched Booth's eyes fill with tears. Then, he whispered, "A baby?"

Angela nodded and said, "She's worried that you won't want the baby."

"I..."

Booth stood up and started to get out of bed. She looked at him and said, "Booth! What are you doing?"

"I need to get out of here and find her. Her and my baby need me..."

"Booth! You can't leave. You just had major surgery and..."

"And nothing! I wasn't there for her last time. I'm not going to let her down this time. She needs me and..."

Cullen looked at Booth and said, "Yes, she needs you Agent Booth, but you need to be on the top of your game. I will make sure that we keep you updated on our progress. You are not cleared to come back to work yet."

Booth sat back and slammed his hand against a tray that was laying near him. The noise reverberated inside the small room. Booth wanted nothing more than to get out of that damn hospital room. However, he knew that Cullen and Angela were right. There was nothing he could do until he got better.

So, Booth was kept up to date on the search for his wife. It seemed as if the man that kidnapped Brennan had disappeared off of the face of the earth.

She had been missing a week when they got their first tip. It wasn't a very reliable tip, but it was a tip nonetheless. She'd been given the bare minimum of food and water. Just enough to keep her alive. She lost consciousness more often than not. She heard the sounds of children screaming and no matter what she did, she couldn't prevent the sounds from invading her ears.

She was starting to give up hope of ever seeing Booth again. A part of her wondered if he would even care. She hadn't told him about the baby and that was something that she regretted now. She should have told him about the baby the day that he woke up. She'd been afraid of his reaction. Now, she would die alone in this building and whoever found her body would be left to tell Booth that she had died while she was pregnant. She couldn't imagine how that news would affect him. She didn't want to know about it. She knew that he would blame himself. She wanted to find some way to tell Booth that it wasn't his fault. That she was the one to blame.

Booth sighed as he was released from the hospital. He'd been kept up to date on the search for his wife. However, each new day brought his less reason to hope for them ever finding her. However, a week after she had been taken, they got word that she was being held in a empty warehouse.

Cullen told Booth, "You need to stay here. We will bring her back to you."

Booth shook his head and told him, "I'm not staying behind. I need to be there when you rescue her."

Cullen and Booth stared each other down. Finally, Cullen realized that Booth wasn't going to back down. So, Cullen nodded and whispered, "Just don't do anything stupid. And don't get yourself shot. I'd hate to have your wife come after me. She scares me more than half of the people that you arrest."

Booth laughed and told him, "She scares me too."

They took off and headed towards the warehouse. Booth didn't like the looks of the building. It was too quiet and, it was too far off the beaten path. It looked like the perfect place for a setup. Booth finally sighed and said, "I don't like the looks of this place. We should get the bomb sniffing dogs out here. Check it out first."

When they said that, Booth heard a loud scream from somewhere inside the building. He wasn't sure if the scream was coming from his wife, but he knew that he didn't want to wait and find out. So, they headed towards the building. They cleared room after room and finally saw her in the last room that was left in the warehouse. She had collapsed on the floor. She raised her head weakly and looked at Booth. Then, she whispered softly, "Booth..."

Booth stepped forward and whispered, "I'm here sweetheart. I'll get you out of here."

She sat up and shook her head. Then she said loudly, "He has the floor set to explode. He said that if I try to move it will kill me."

Booth looked at the floor and it didn't seem to look any different than the floor that he was standing on. He swallowed softly and whispered, "It's not going to explode baby."

She shook her head and whispered, "Don't Booth. He already has Parker, Julie and me. I don't want him to get you too."

Booth looked at her and wondered what she was talking about. Parker and Julie were safe. They had been with either him, Angela or Hodgins the entire time. He saw her close her eyes and he whispered, "Bones, the twins are safe. Right now, they are at the Jeffersonian. Angela and Hodgins are keeping them busy."

She looked at him and shook her head. It was obvious to him that she didn't believe him. He finally took out his cell phone and called Angela's cell phone. She answered on the second ring, "Hey Booth! Did you find Bren yet?"

Booth put the phone on speaker and said, "Yeah, we did Angela. Can you do me a favor and get Julie and Parker. I bet they want to say hello to their mom."

Brennan heard her call for them to come to the phone. The sound of their voice filled the room and Booth watched as his wife's face broke into tears. She whispered softly, "He told me that he had the twins. He played sounds of them crying... I..."

Booth walked closer to her and she watched him with wide eyes. Expecting the world to blow into pieces. However, when he got closer to her, he whispered, "See. Everything is fine."

Booth took out the key to his handcuffs and unlocked her. She fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. Before she let the darkness consume her, she managed to whisper softly, "I love you. I need tell you something Booth. I'm pregnant..."

That was all she managed to get out before the blessed darkness claimed her. Booth hurried with her to the ambulance. The paramedics laid her on the stretcher and hurried her to the hospital. Booth rode with her and said, "She's pregnant."

The paramedics hurried her to the hospital and whispered into her ear, "I'm not upset about the baby sweetheart. We will make wonderful parents for this baby. You just need to hang on and stay strong. I promise you, I love you and this baby. Please sweetheart."

Booth held her hand the entire way to the hospital. Praying the entire time that she and the baby would be okay.

When they got to the hospital, Booth was stopped from going in with her. The doctor told him, "We will let you know when she's ready for visitors."

Booth could only nod as he watched her disappear behind the doors. He sat waiting for their friends. Cullen called him and said, "We got him. Apparently the son of a bitch had a sound system set up. Complete with all kinds of sound effects. I'm not sure what he was trying to do, but it was an elaborate system."

Booth swallowed and said, "Thank you."

They hung up and finally Angela, and Cam showed up. Hodgins was watching the children for the night and Angela sent his thoughts with them. Booth finally whispered, "She's with the doctor's now. I'm hoping to hear something soon."

It took nearly three hours before the doctor came out and talked to him. The doctor smiled and told them, "She is suffering from dehydration and slight malnourishment."

Booth looked at her and asked, "The baby?"

The doctor smiled at that and Booth took it as a sign, "The baby is just fine. She has no signs that the baby is in any danger. We will keep her under observation for the next twenty four hours."

Booth sighed in relief and asked, "Can I see her now? Can I see my wife?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "She's still very sleepy, but I will allow you to see her."

Booth was led to her room. He saw her leaning against the bed and she had her eyes closed. She had her hand resting on her stomach and she seemed to sense his presence. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. Then, she held out her hand to him and whispered, "Booth..."

Booth swore that he'd never been quite so glad to hear his name before. He took her hand and leaned down to kiss her softly. Then he whispered softly, "I love you." Then, he took the hand that was on her stomach and threaded his hand with hers. Then he whispered, "I love you and I love our baby."

Brennan felt the tears come to her face and whispered, "You're not upset? Last time you were so upset and..."

He put a finger on her lips and whispered, "This isn't the same as last time. I reacted badly and I was wrong for that. I'm sorry. I really want this baby Bones."

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, "I was afraid to tell you. I thought that you would be mad at me. We hadn't talked about trying for a baby. I wasn't sure that you would ever want more children. I love Julie and Parker, but..."

He silenced her with another kiss and then he whispered, "But you want a baby with me."

She nodded and felt the tears threaten to take hold of her again. She finally whispered, "I love you and even though it's completely irrational, I want a baby that's a little bit of you and a little bit of me. I never wanted children before, but now, I can't help wondering about what he or she will look like."

Booth smiled and said, "I hope he or she looks just like you."

She smiled and felt her heart expand and the thought of their baby. She smiled and said, "Maybe we will have twins too."

Booth groaned and said, "Don't even joke about that. It's not funny."

Brennan laughed and shook her head softly. She never thought that she would see him again. She had worried that she would die without him knowing about their baby. She whispered softly, "Did they catch the man that kidnapped me?"

Booth smiled and said, "Yeah. Cullen has him in custody. He was ranting and raving about how we had stolen his life and he wanted to steal ours. Lucky for us, we are better than he is."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She felt his fingers start to leave hers. She gripped onto his tighter and whispered, "Don't leave. I just want to hold your hand while I sleep."

Booth nodded and told her, "I'm not going anywhere Bones."

She slid over in the bed and whispered, "Lay next to me. Please?"

Booth nodded and climbed into bed beside her. Then he whispered, "I love you. Go ahead and sleep sweetheart. I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

Booth held her hand while they fell asleep beside each other. Content in simply being in one another's arms once again...


	13. Pregnancy is not a death sentence

**_A brief filler chapter. Booth still has a long way to go with his feelings of protectiveness towards Bones and their unborn baby. However, I believe that together they can get through it. _**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated. _**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

After nearly a week in the hospital, Brennan's doctor's decided that it was time for her to go home. The morning that she was released, Booth brought the twins with him. Parker nearly knocked her over in his excitement at seeing her. Julie held back though.

She looked over Parker's head whispered to Booth, "Why won't Julie come to me?"

Booth whispered, "She's afraid of hurting you. I warned them about being gentle with you and..."

She gave her husband a look of disbelief. She wasn't going to break and she didn't want her children to be afraid of hurting her. She whispered, "You shouldn't have done that Booth. I'm not going to break."

Booth didn't want to tell her that, despite his acceptance of the pregnancy, he was still rather afraid for her. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

She captured his lips in a kiss and whispered to him, "I will be fine Booth. You don't have to treat me with kid gloves."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach and she saw the small smile that came to his face. She looked into his brown eyes and said, "I love you. I love Julie and Parker. I love this baby already."

"I know. I just worry and..."

"And that's fine to worry Booth, but you can't let it paralyze you. I will be fine Booth. If my doctor has any idea that something will go wrong, well we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Booth closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. Then, he whispered, "I don't want to lose you Bones."

"And you won't Booth. You are stuck with me forever."

"I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you. Just promise me that you will talk to me about your fears. Either me or Sweets. Don't keep it bottled up inside."

Booth nodded and whispered, "I won't. I promise."

Booth leaned forward and kissed her softly. Julie finally came over to her and climbed on the bed beside her. Brennan smiled at her and she said, "I missed you mommy."

Brennan felt the tears well up in her eyes and she kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I missed you to sweetheart."

Booth watched his wife and his daughter hug each other. He caught Brennan's eyes and whispered, "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded and said, "More than ever."

Brennan was happy to be pregnant. She hadn't had any symptoms. However, all of that changed three weeks later. That was when the morning sickness hit. She woke up that morning feeling fine. At least until she walked into the bathroom. The room started swaying and she had to grab onto the bathroom counter to keep from falling when the dizziness hit her. Once the dizziness passed, she rushed to the toilet and proceeded to let the nausea overtake her.

That was how Booth found her nearly ten minutes later. Although, by that time, she simply was simply laying her head on her arm on the bowl. He stroked the back of her head and whispered, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She could only mumble, "Don't talk to me. This is all your fault."

Booth laughed and said, "I think you had something to do with it sweetheart."

"Don't laugh at me. I'm miserable. I can't even stand up without getting sick."

Booth nodded and bent to pick her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I feel terrible."

Booth simply nodded and whispered, "It will go away soon sweetheart."

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back."

She simply nodded and laid down on the bed and curled up in a tight ball. She just wanted the sickness to go away. She had never felt this terrible before. Any time she looked up, she felt the dizziness start again. After what seemed like years, she heard Booth come back into the bedroom. She didn't bother to look up. She felt his hands rubbing her back and when she looked up she saw that he had a glass in his hand. A straw stuck out from the top. He held it close to her lips and whispered, "Drink."

Even though she didn't want to, she followed his command. She drank a small sip and closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the sheets. He stomach was still rolling and she still felt dizzy, but after a few minutes, she started to feel her stomach settle down. Then, she heard a sound of paper crinkling and she heard Booth whisper, "Take a bite of this cracker."

All she could do was comply with his orders. She hated it, but she felt helpless right now. Booth finally lifted the covers and settled her beneath it. Then he told her, "I'm going to call Cam and tell her that you won't be in today."

All she could do was nod as she closed her eyes and slipped back to sleep.

Booth watched her sleeping and he knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard on her. He remembered how sick Rebecca had been and he hoped that hers wasn't as bad. Rebecca had barely been able to get out of bed for nearly two weeks. Whenever she did, the nausea would overtake her. He hoped that she would be spared that hell.

All hope of that would soon end when he realized that instead of getting better, she seemed to be getting worse. The nausea became so bad that she could barely lift her head. For the first three days, it was all she could just to get to the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach.

Booth finally called her doctor and explained the situation to her. She was sympathetic and called in a prescription for anti-nausea medication. Then she explained, "It won't completely take away her nausea, but it should make it more manageable."

Booth knew that she would be glad for any bit of relief that her doctor could provide her.

He walked into their bedroom with the medication and a bottle of water. She was barely sitting up in bed and she had her eyes closed. She heard him whisper, "Your doctor called in a prescription for the nausea. She said that it should help some."

All she could do was nod. She was afraid to speak. Afraid that anything she said would cause the nausea to start again. Instead, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Then, she took the bottle of water and took a drink. She let him place the pill on her tongue and she took another drink of water and swallowed the much needed medicine.

Booth kissed her forehead and said, "The bottle says that it takes an hour to work. So, let's give it some time and then I'll make you something to eat. If you can sit up without too many problems, then we can try and get you out of bed."

She simply nodded and watched as Booth climbed into bed beside her. She let his arms wrap around her waist and his hand rested on her stomach. His fingers brushed against her skin softly. After nearly an hour, she decided that she was ready to try and sit up. So, she pulled herself to a sitting position and was happily surprised to find that the nausea had subsided for the time being.

Booth sat up and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm feeling better. I think I want something to eat."

Booth smiled and hurried out to the kitchen to make something to eat for her. Julie and Parker sat at the table and watched their father. Julie slipped out of the kitchen and found her way into her parents bedroom. She peeked her head inside and when she saw Brennan looking at her, she tried to hide.

Brennan smiled at her and said, "Come inside sweetie."

Julie chewed on her bottom lip and told her, "Daddy said that we shouldn't bother you. He said that you are very sick."

Brennan looked at her daughter and had to fight the urge to tell Booth to stop babying her. She knew that he thought that what he was doing was for the best. However, keeping the children away from her. She looked at her daughter and said, "I am sick, but seeing you makes me feel better."

She patted the bed beside her and said, "Come sit with me."

"Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded and said, "I am."

Julie still looked apprehensive, but she climbed onto the bed with her. Julie laid her head on her mom's shoulder. Brennan asked her all kinds of questions. Mostly about school and her friends. That was how Booth found them when he brought her food to her. He smiled at his wife and daughter. Then, he told Julie, "You shouldn't be in here Julie. She needs her..."

Brennan looked at him and shook her head. Then she told him, "It's fine Booth. She's not hurting me."

They stared at each other for a few long seconds. Finally, Booth said, "Fine."

He placed the tray on her lap and made sure that she was comfortable. Then, he walked out of the room. He started cleaning up the kitchen and after awhile Julie came out and told him that she was done. Booth nodded and told Parker and Julie, "Go clean your rooms and then we can go to the park."

The children smiled and cheered and headed to their bedrooms. Booth walked towards their bedroom and walked inside. The moment that he walked inside, he knew that she was upset with him. Knew it even more when he heard her say, "Shut the door behind you."

Booth did as she asked and asked, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and told him, "No, I'm not okay. Not by a long shot."

"Are you hurting? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

She shook her head and told him, "No. No I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm not hurting."

"Then what's wrong?"

He saw her take a deep breath and then she said, "I'm tired of you treating me like I'm going to break if you or the kids get too close to me. I've got morning sickness Booth! I'm not sick and I'm not dying! I'm pregnant!"

"I know that."

"Then quit treating me like it! Quit telling them to stay away from me Booth! I don't want them to be afraid to come around me! I'm not going to break if they come into see me!"

"I know that. I..."

Before she knew what was happening, she took the bowl that she was holding and threw it near him. It didn't hit him, but it came really close. She cried out in anger, "No, no you don't! Because if you did you would know that the one thing that makes me happy right now is seeing them! To know that if I can manage to get through the next month or so that we will have a beautiful baby that's part of you and part of me."

Booth looked at her and saw the tears that were just behind her eyes. Tears that she didn't want to shed. He wondered if he'd been shielding her too much. So, he sat beside her and whispered, "I just didn't want to upset you."

She took his hand in hers and whispered, "Keeping them away from me is upsetting me Booth. I love you and I love them. They are kids Booth. They don't know why you are keeping them away from me. I'm their mommy. I love them and I love you. I'm not going to break if they are around me. If anything, I promise you that it makes me feel better seeing them every day."

Booth let a tear slide from his eyes. Then, he whispered, "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I..."

She shook her head and whispered, "Nothing is going to happen to us Booth. I will be fine. The baby will be fine. I'm not Rebecca. I'm strong and healthy. I've got terrible morning sickness, but that just means that everything is going normally. The baby that I lost, I never had morning sickness. I thought I was lucky then, but I realize now that the morning sickness is a good thing."

He looked at her and wondered if she was serious. He'd never heard Rebecca say that she was glad for her morning sickness. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he whispered against her lips, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "I'm positive Booth. Don't keep Julie and Parker away from me. I love our children." Then she put her hand on her stomach and said, "All of our children. Don't keep them away from me. I'm not going to break Booth. I promise you that I will tell you if it becomes too much for me."

Booth knew at that moment that she was telling the truth. That despite all of his good intentions, she needed the twins. Almost as much as they needed her. So, he finally nodded and whispered, "We are going to the park. Do you think you feel well enough to try and go with us?"

She looked at Booth's hopeful face and knew that she wanted to try. So, she threw back the covers and put her feet onto the floor. She stood up and waited a few seconds. Then, when she didn't feel the nausea threaten to overtake her, she smiled and said, "I want to go."

Booth nodded and before he could say anything, they heard the kids cheering and Booth smiled at his wife and said, "I think they are happy."

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then, he watched as she went to get ready. Maybe they would be okay after all.


	14. Insecure Bones

**_I wasn't planning on updating again today, but this chapter just kind of wrote itself. So, here it is._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated. _**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

The weeks passed quickly after she started taking the anti-nausea medication. For the most part, the nausea had gotten much easier to deal with. She still had the occasional bout of debilitating morning sickness, but it was nothing like it had been. It was much easier to deal with. As long as she remembered her medicine, she was fine.

Booth was getting better about his protectiveness. He was still quite protective of her, but it wasn't anything like before. It mostly came out at the crime scenes. Booth found that he hated having her at the crime scenes. Mostly because he wasn't sure what the decomposing bodies would do to her or their growing baby. Brennan had tried assuring him that everything was going to be okay. He'd finally smiled at her and said, "Just let me have something to worry about Bones. I'm working through it."

She had kissed him softly and then they went to their bedroom and made love all night long.

It was at the beginning of her fourth month of pregnancy that her morning sickness had finally stopped. She'd forgotten to take her medicine one morning because she was honestly feeling much better. When he morning sickness stopped, her hunger increased dramatically.

She met Booth at the diner for lunch that afternoon and saw that he had already ordered her a basket of fries and a water. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then she found their waitress and said, "I'd like to get a milkshake and a cheeseburger. Please."

The two of them turned and looked at her. Never in all of the time that they had been coming to the diner had she ever ordered anything with meat before. Booth leaned closer to her and asked, "Are you okay Bones?"

She gave him a look that was something between disgust and despair and said, "I woke up this morning and suddenly I find that I'm craving meat now." Then she patted her stomach and said, "It probably has something to do with this little carnivore inside me."

Booth looked at her and smiled softly. The last few months had went by without incident. They were scheduled to go to their first ultrasound that afternoon after lunch. They had decided that they weren't going to find out the sex of the baby. Neither of them cared if the baby was a boy or a girl. All that matter was that he or she was healthy.

Booth secretly found himself hoping that the baby was a girl. A little girl that looked just like her mom. Blue eyes and all. He suspected that she was hoping for a little boy. Booth knew that no matter which one they had, he would be happy.

Booth watched in amazement as she drank her milkshake and ate her cheeseburger. His mouth hung open the entire time. She looked at him when she was done and asked, "What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. Are you ready to head to the doctor's office?"

She wiped her mouth one last time and nodded softly. She smiled when he reached out and took her hand and helped her to her feet. He let his hand settle on her ever growing stomach and he kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I love you and I love our baby."

She shook her head and whispered, "I still think that I'm getting fat Booth."

Booth smiled and thought back to earlier that morning. As she was standing in front of their closet looking for something to wear, Booth had walked up to her and saw her silhouette and noticed that her stomach was growing bigger. He'd placed his hand on her stomach and whispered, "You're starting to show."

When he'd pointed it out to her, she had sighed and he looked at her and saw that her bottom lip was trembling slightly. He looked at her and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and said, "No..."

"What's wrong?"

Her bottom lip trembled more and then she whispered softly, "I'm getting fat. You're not going to love me anymore."

Booth gathered her in his arms and whispered softly, "You aren't getting fat Bones."

She nodded and said, "I am. I can't find anything to wear. And my feet feel like they are starting to swell."

She walked over to their bed and flopped onto it. Booth was glad that her eyes were closed, because he was sure that the smile that came onto his face would have gotten him slapped. He climbed into bed beside her and turned her over onto her back. She put her arm over her eyes and whispered, "I don't want you to look at me Booth. I'm sure that a disgust you. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to find someone else. Someone that not so fat."

Booth had to cough to keep her from hearing him laugh. He knew that would have gotten him killed. Instead of laughing at her, he simply leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

At her nod he continued, "I see an extremely beautiful woman. A woman that is carrying my unborn child. A woman that is nourishing our baby with her body. Our baby is growing bigger and stronger each day. To me, nothing is more beautiful than seeing your body growing to make room for our baby. I love you Bones. I don't want someone skinnier. Because seeing you grow big with our child is one of the most erotic things I've ever seen in my entire life."

She sniffled and too the chance to look at him. Then she managed to say, "Are you being serious?"

Booth smiled and instead of telling her, he leaned forward and kissed her bare stomach. She shuddered at the feeling of his warm lips on her skin. She let her hands run through his hair and then she pulled him up to her lips for a soft kiss. Then, she whispered softly to him, "I felt him move today."

Booth's face lit up and he asked, "You did?"

She nodded and said, "It felt like I had swallowed a butterfly at first. Then, when I was taking my shower I put my hand on my wet skin and I could feel it."

He smiled and he put his hand on her stomach. He knew that it was too early to feel anything, but it didn't stop him from trying. He was disappointed when he realized that he wasn't going to feel anything. He whispered, "I wish I could feel it. The proof of life right there under your skin. The proof that we made a baby. I kind find anything sexier."

Booth smiled when she rolled her eyes and said, "I don't feel sexy Booth. I feel fat and ugly and..."

Booth silenced her with a kiss and she suddenly lost the will to argue with him. She lost herself in the kiss that he gave her. When he finally pulled back and looked into her eyes he whispered, "You are beautiful Bones and our baby is going to be beautiful. It's all I can do to leave you at the lab every day. I want to stay in your office every day and just watch you. I'm afraid that I'm going to miss something."

She continued to run her hand through his hair and then she whispered, "You aren't going to miss something Booth."

He smiled and said, "You are with her every second of the day. I only get bits and pieces. I'm a bit jealous."

Brennan laughed and said, "You're convinced that I'm having a girl?"

Booth nodded and said, "Yep. A beautiful little girl just like her mommy. You still think you are having a boy?"

She nodded and smiled. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. They made love until they had to leave for work that morning. Booth looked at his wife and whispered, "I would love to stay here all day with you."

She smiled and reminded him about their doctor's appointment that afternoon. Booth found that he was excited at the prospect of going with her. They finally climbed out of bed together and kissed one last time before they got out of bed to get ready.

Brennan couldn't stop smiling at the look on Booth's face. She had a feeling that he was remembering their lovemaking that morning. She kissed him one last time before they headed to his SUV. They held hands the entire way to the doctor's office.

Waiting in the doctor's office Booth couldn't stop shaking his leg. Brennan smiled and placed her hand on his knee. He stopped shaking his leg and looked into her eyes. Then she whispered, "Everything is fine Booth."

He nodded and she leaned over and kissed him. He was able to relax a bit more and then she kissed him softly again. They lost themselves in the kiss and almost missed it when the nurse called her name. They finally broke apart slowly and she stood up to walk into the exam room. She took booth's hand and pulled him to his feet and whispered, "Are you ready to see our baby?"

Booth nodded silently and they walked towards the door. He would never admit this to her, but he was extremely nervous. This baby was definitely loved and definitely wanted. Part of him was afraid that they would get into the room and the doctor would tell him that there was something wrong with the baby. Booth wasn't able to breath again until he heard the doctor say, "It looks like everything is progressing normally. Are you ready to see your baby and make sure that everything is normal?"

Booth nodded and Brennan whispered, "Yes."

He helped her lay back and she lifted up her shirt slowly. She gasped when the cold jelly hit her stomach. Booth took her hand and she squeezed it tightly. Booth smiled and leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I love you."

She simply nodded and squeezed his hand even harder. She would never admit it, but she was terrified that something would go wrong. That this would be the beginning of the end for their baby. She smiled at him nervously and they watched the doctor as she worked silently. Booth swallowed and after a few minutes, she smiled and turned the screen towards them. She smiled and pointed to their baby on the screen. Booth heard her gasp and felt her grip on his hand tighten even more. He lost all of the air in his lungs and it was released in a whoosh. He saw her reach out in an silent attempt to touch the baby on the screen.

The doctor smiled at the couple in front of her. This was one of her favorite parts of her job. Introducing expecting parents to their baby was the best part of her job. She smiled at Temperance and asked, "Did you want to know the sex of the baby? I think the baby is in a good position to..."

She stopped when she saw both of them shaking their heads no. It was rare that the parents didn't want to know the sex of their child. She smiled and asked, "Are you sure?"

Booth and Brennan nodded and the doctor smiled and took a few pictures for them and then she said, "Well, I'm going to look for myself. Then, if you change your mind, all you need to do is call me and I will be able to tell you."

Brennan smiled and said, "We aren't going to change our minds."

Booth agreed with her and said, "We want it to be a surprise."

The doctor smiled and finished the ultrasound and handed Brennan a paper towel and told her softly, "You can get dressed now. I will talk to you and your husband in my office."

Brennan and Booth nodded and she hurried to get dressed. They walked into the doctor's office and sat in front of her desk. Most of what she said was lost on Booth. However, they discovered that she was just over sixteen weeks along. She smiled and told her, "I'll see you in a month. If you have any problems or concerns, feel free to give me a call."

Brennan smiled and said, "I will."

They walked out to the SUV and Booth pushed her up against the SUV and he kissed her deeply. Then he whispered, "Let's play hookey for the rest of the day. Let's go home and make love all afternoon long. At least until Parker and Julie get home from school."

Booth felt her nod and she pulled him in closer for a deep kiss. Never before had she been quite so happy. Never before had she felt so loved. Not since she was a child had she felt like she belonged in this family. Even marrying Booth hadn't given her the same sense of well being. Yes, she loved the twins and she loved Booth, but seeing her own baby on that small screen did something to her heart. It filled her with a love like she'd never known before.

As they drove home, her hand rested on her stomach and she looked out the window. Booth was worried by her silence. He wondered if she was having second thoughts about having this baby. He couldn't understand her silence. So, he drove into the garage and whispered, "Are you okay Bones?"

She smiled and said, "I'm fine."

Without saying anything further, she got out of the SUV and walked into the house quietly. She walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. She sat on their bed and that was where Booth found her moments later when he came into the house. Booth laid down on the bed and pulled her close. He knew that there was something going on in her head. He kissed the top of her head and he knew that she would talk when she was ready. He had a feeling that it had something to with her own parents. She hadn't talked about it much, but he knew that it had affected her deeply.

After a few minutes, Booth heard her whisper, "I don't understand how they could have left us. Our baby isn't even born yet and I can't imagine leaving him or her. I don't care what kind of danger we are in, I would fight to the death for our children. I would rather die trying to save them rather than leaving them behind to fend for themselves. I can only come to one conclusion. My parents never loved me or my brother. They couldn't have."

Booth gathered her closer to him and whispered, "I don't think you really believe that Bones."

"I have to. Otherwise, why would they have left and not taken Russ or I with them? I love Parker, Julie and our unborn child with everything that I have. Nothing could ever make me abandon them."

Booth knew that there was nothing that would change her mind. So, he pulled her close and whispered, "We won't ever do that Bones. You, Parker and Julie are life. And our unborn baby is the luckiest baby in the world."

Then she asked him softly, "Would you ever ask me to abandon our children?"

Booth looked at her and whispered softly, "Never. I would kill anyone that suggested we do such a thing. Our children mean the world to me."

She nodded and seemed to take his words at face value. Then, she whispered, "I love you. Do you love me?"

Booth smiled and whispered softly, "Yeah. You know I do."

It was at that point that they lost themselves in their lovemaking. They made love for hours until they had to go get Parker and Julie from their school. Booth left her sleeping in the bed and kissed her softly and said, "I'll bring home dinner tonight. What are you in the mood for?"

She thought silently for a few minutes and then she finally whispered, "Pizza. With lots and lots of pepperoni. Which I blame you for. You and your little carnivore."

Booth laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly. Then, before he got distracted any more, he pulled himself away and walked downstairs and headed to the SUV. He drove to get them and smiled when they climbed into the SUV and asked, "Where's mommy?"

Booth smiled and told them, "She's at home. She sleepy."

Julie looked at him and asked, "Is the baby making her sleepy?"

Booth nodded and said, "Yes. So, we are going to get pizza for dinner and then, maybe watch a movie."

Both of the kids cheered and they headed to the pizza parlor. Booth listened to the twins talking about their day and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He loved listening to the twins talking about their day. Then, Booth heard Julie ask, "We are having career day at my school next week daddy."

Booth smiled and asked, "Really? Did you want me to come and talk about my job?"

He saw his daughter chewing on her bottom lip and he had to keep a smile off of his face. She looked so much like Bones that it was scary. He was surprised when she said softly, "No. Well, maybe. I was actually wanting mommy to come and tell my class about her job."

Booth smiled and asked, "Which one? Her job at the Jeffersonian? Her being a partner with me? Or her job as an author?"

Julie smiled and said, "All of it!"

Booth laughed and told her, "You need to ask mommy, but I'm sure that she would love to come."

Julie looked at him and said, "You think so?"

"I don't see why not?"

"She might be too tired because of the baby. Or she might not want to come. It supposed to be parents talking about their careers and she's not really..."

They had just gotten home and Booth looked at his daughter and asked, "And what?"

His daughter got quiet and refused to talk to him. Then he asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

She shook her head and ran into the house. She ran to her bedroom and Booth heard the door slam. It was then that Brennan came downstairs and asked, "Who's slamming doors?"

Parker looked at Brennan and said, "Julie."

Booth looked at his son and asked, "Do you know why she's upset?"

Parker looked down and kicked the ground under his shoes. He did know why, but he wasn't sure how to tell his parents about it. His sister had told him in confidence and even though he didn't agree with her, he could understand her feelings. He knew that she was worried about the baby that their mom was carrying. Julie was worried that she would love her baby more than she loved them. It was really her baby and not adopted like they were. To their seven year old minds, it only made sense.

Brennan looked at Parker and asked, "What's wrong with your sister?"

Parker sighed and said, "She wants you to come to speak at her career day."

The smile on their mom's face told Parker that she would love to do it. Booth looked at Parker and said, "That doesn't explain why she's so upset."

Parker didn't want to tell them. Not really. But he didn't see any way out of it. So, he finally told his parents, "She's afraid that you won't want to come."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks that you will be too tired or that because you aren't her real mom you won't think it's important enough. She's afraid that you will love the baby more than us. Because, you know, it's really your baby and not adopted like we are."

Booth was busy looking at Parker and only heard the gasp that came from his wife. He heard her chair scrape against the floor in the kitchen and before he could turn around, she was gone from the kitchen.

When Brennan heard why Julie was upset, the only thing she could do was get up from the table and head up to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked on the door softly and heard a soft, "Go away."

She smiled and said, "Julie? Open up. It's mommy. Can I come in?"

"No."

She smiled again and walked inside. She saw her daughter sitting on her bed. She was curled up in a ball and looking away from her. She sat down on her bed and touched her back softly. She felt her pull away a bit and then she whispered, "Go away mommy."

Brennan smiled and said, "Are you sure that you don't want to talk to me?"

Julie shook her head and whispered, "Why? You won't care. Parker says that I'm stupid for thinking that you won't love me anymore."

Brennan felt her heart break a little bit more. She placed her hand on her daughter's back and whispered, "You're not stupid Julie. In fact, the way that you are feeling is very normal."

"It is?"

Brennan nodded and said, "It is."

"I just don't want you to forget about us when your baby is born."

Brennan smiled and said softly, "That will never happen Julie."

"Why? My friend Claudia told me that's what happened to her when her baby brother was born. Her mommy and daddy forgot all about her. And she is her mommy's real daughter and not adopted like me and Parker."

Brennan thought about that for a moment and finally smiled and said, "That might be true, but do you know why you are special to me?"

Julie shook her head and said, "No."

"You are special because of all the mommy's out there, you and Parker picked me to be your mommy. I don't care if your daddy and I have ten more children, I could never forget you Julie. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Do you believe me?"

Julie looked down at her comforter and finally shrugged and said, "I guess."

Brennan put her finger on her daughter's chin and said, "It is true Julie. I love you and your brother. Very, very much. This baby doesn't change that sweetie. You and Parker mean the world to me."

Before she said anything else, Brennan felt her wrapping her arms around her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Then she whispered, "Let's go eat. Your daddy told me that you had something to ask me."

She nodded and asked, "We are having career day at my school. Parker wants to ask daddy to talk to his class. I wanted to ask you."

Brennan smiled and said, "I would love to sweetie."

She was rewarded with another bright smile and another hug. Then, she smiled at Brennan and whispered, "Don't tell daddy, but I hope that the baby is a boy."

Brennan was surprised, but asked, "You do? Why?"

Julie smiled and said, "Because I like being the only girl in the family. It's cool."

Before she could say anything else, Julie hopped off of her bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. It was at that moment that she felt their baby move again. She knew that it was still too early for Booth to feel it, but it gave her comfort and made her smile. She stood with her hand on her stomach while she felt it move. That was how Booth found her when he came looking for her. He saw her standing in the room with a tiny smile on her face. He asked her softly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "I felt him move again."

Booth couldn't stop the smile that came to his face and he couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on her stomach. He knew that he wouldn't feel anything, but he wouldn't stop trying. One day, he would be able to feel it and he honestly couldn't wait for that day to get here. The day that he could not only see, but feel the evidence of the love that they shared. He kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you. So very much."

She nodded softly and whispered, "Love you too. But right now, I'm starving and we had better get downstairs before the twins eat all of our pizza. I want pepperoni and anchovies."

Booth gave her a strange look and said, "What kind of combination is that? I didn't get anchovies on the pizza. You just said pepperoni."

She smiled and said, "That's okay. I have a can of anchovies in the kitchen."

Booth watched as she walked downstairs and he couldn't stop the smile that came onto his face. Life was never boring with her and Booth smiled as he walked downstairs to join his family. He knew that he had a silly smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. He was ridiculously happy and he didn't want it to end anytime soon. They were ridiculously happy and Booth knew that he had never been quite so happy before. He couldn't have known that everything would change when they went to arrest a suspect in their latest murder case...


	15. Come back to me

**_I wasn't planning on updating again today, but this chapter just kind of wrote itself. So, here it is._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated. _**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

rennan was nearly five months pregnant when the bottom fell out of her world. Booth walked into their suspects office late one Friday night. Brennan hadn't been feeling well that night, so he'd told her to go home. She made a pit stop to grab the twins and then they went and grabbed some Thai food and took it home. She put a movie in the DVD player and they were settling down to watch the movie. Parker and Julie were curled on each side of her. They ended up falling asleep on the couch and she didn't have the heart to move them.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was quite late. It was nearly midnight and she knew that Booth should have been home by now. She went to the garage and checked to make sure that his SUV wasn't inside. She bit her lip and picked up her cell phone and called him. It went straight to voice mail and that was when she started to worry. In the middle of her worrying, she put her hand on her stomach. That was when she felt the baby move again. It was much stronger than she'd ever felt before. She knew that something wasn't right. She walked over to the window by their front door and pulled aside the drapes. That was when she saw a black SUV pull into their driveway. She didn't hear their garage door open, so she knew that it wasn't Booth.

She walked to the door and out onto their front porch. She stood at the front door and saw Cullen walk up to her. She also saw Angela coming towards her. Seeing them approaching, she looked at her best friend and shook her head. Angela walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Brennan's hands stayed at her side and she looked at Cullen and asked, "Please tell me that he's okay."

Cullen had a look on his face that didn't betray anything. He wished that anyone else had his job right now. He looked at her and said, "He was shot in the shoulder. Then, the suspect beat him unconscious. He left him for dead. It took him nearly an hour to crawl to his SUV. He called for help and then he passed out. He made it through surgery and he's in critical condition. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

She looked at him and shook her head, "I can't leave the twins."

Angela spoke up and told her, "Go Bren. Booth needs you."

She didn't have to be told twice. She didn't even bother to grab her purse as she took off down the steps and hurried to one of the waiting SUV's. She climbed inside and waited for Cullen to get in the drivers side. She looked out the window and wished that he would hurry.

She let her hand rest on her stomach and she felt the baby move once again. She sighed and wondered if their lives would ever be normal. She was getting tired of having to worry about him every time she turned around. She knew that no matter how many bad guys they caught, there would always be another one waiting just around the bend. And the reasons for their crimes never made sense. Jealousy. Greed. You name it, they'd seen it all. For the first time ever, she honestly wanted to quit this life that she shared with her husband. She was tired of worrying about him every time he went out without her. She wanted him to see their baby be born. She wanted him to see Parker and Julie grow up. She wanted everything that it seemed like they couldn't have. She hit the seat in the SUV and let a tear slide down her face. She hated this damn job right now and she decided that if Booth made it through this they were going to have a serious talk about things.

Cullen sensed her mood and he smiled and told her, "You're having second thoughts about doing what you and Agent Booth are doing. Aren't you?"

She nodded and wiped a tear away off of her cheek. Damn pregnancy hormones. She seemed to cry at the drop of a hat these days. Cullen sensed it and said, "It's hard seeing my best Agent in the hospital. Especially when he's expecting a baby in a few months."

She just nodded and kept looking outside the window. She would never admit to to anyone but her husband, but she was tired of this. She didn't want to be a single parent to three children. She wanted to raise their children with him. She wondered if the next time that he went to a crime scene would be the last time that she saw him. Would the kiss that she gave him that morning be the last one that she was ever able to give him?

When they arrived at the hospital, she flew out of the SUV and headed into the emergency room. She arrived at the nurses station and asked, "Seeley Booth!"

The nurse looked at her and said, "Excuse me?"

She shook her head and said, "My husband was brought in with a gunshot would and..."

She typed a few keys on the computer and looked at Brennan and said, "I'm sorry. He's not listed as married and..."

Brennan looked at the woman and said, "Well, that's a mistake. We've been married for over a year."

It was at that point that Cullen came in and flashed his badge and said, "Mrs. Booth is correct and as her husband supervisor I can vouch for her. They are married and she's expecting his baby. So, unless you want to have another patient in the hospital, I suggest that you let her into see him."

The nurse looked at her and said, "I still can't."

Cullen was quickly losing patience with the woman and said, "Let me see your supervisor. Now!"

The woman stood and walked into the back of the hospital. She came back with her supervisor and the woman said, "We cannot let her back there. Mister Booth is in critical condition and only family and go back there."

Cullen looked at her and said, "I'm telling you that whatever your computer says is wrong. They have been married for over a year. Don't make me take this above your head."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would. I would like to see what your Supervisor says when the head of the hospital comes to visit him."

The woman sized him up for a moment and then she said, "Fine. Room three twenty two."

Brennan took off at a run and headed towards Booth's room. She kept thinking about the last time he was shot. She couldn't take losing him again. When she walked into his room, Booth was so still that she wondered if he'd passed away and no one had realized it. She walked over to his bedside and she took his hand and sighed when she felt his warm skin and then she felt a pulse.

She leaned down and kissed him softly and whispered, "We need you Booth. Our baby needs you."

She kept expecting him to open his eyes. Kept expecting to wake up and find out that this was all a bad dream. She sighed when his eyes stayed closed and he remained just as still as he was before. She sat down next to him and held onto his hand. She closed her eyes and laid her head down next to him on the bed. She made up her mind at that moment that if he made it through this, she was done with this life. Done with the danger and done with the wondering if her husband would make it home every night.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until the next morning. She felt someone's hand on her back and she popped up. She turned and saw the sympathetic face of one of Booth's nurses. She looked at her husband and whispered, "Come on Booth. You need to wake up."

The nurse smiled at her and said, "Keep talking to him. He can hear you."

Brennan stood up and that was when the nurse realized that she was pregnant. She asked Brennan, "How far along are you?"

Brennan smiled sadly and told her, "Nearly five months."

She smiled and said, "He should be able to feel the baby move by now."

"He hasn't been able to yet. Every time I've felt the baby move, he hasn't been able to yet."

The nurse smiled, "Keep trying. It might be just the thing that he needs to give him the will to wake up. His vitals are strong and he's breathing on his own. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Brennan shook her head and whispered, "We wanted it to be a surprise. He thinks that I'm having a little girl and I've always thought that I'm having a little boy. The doctor wrote it down at our last ultrasound."

Brennan was wondering if she should call their doctor and find out if Booth was right. If he somehow knew that they were going to have a little girl. She stared out the window and she made the decision that she knew would probably make him upset. However, she was desperate right now. So, she told the nurse, I need to make a phone call.

The nurse nodded and told her, "I'll page you if his condition changes."

Brennan hurried downstairs and out of the hospital. She called her doctor and explained the situation to her. She put Brennan on hold and she paced back and forth. Once she came back on the line, she asked Brennan, "Are you sure you want to know? I remember how adamant you and your husband were about not knowing."

She sighed and said, "We need this. I want Booth know. I want him to have a reason to wake up."

The doctor smiled and said, "Very well. If you're sure."

"I am."

The doctor told Brennan the sex of their baby and then she hurried back upstairs to Booth. She sat down and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Then, she leaned down and whispered softly into his ear.

She stood there for the longest time waiting to get a sign from him that he was waking up. That he knew that she was standing there with his hand pressed to her stomach. She was just starting to give up when she felt it. A hard thud against her stomach. She had a feeling that Booth could feel it to, because saw his hand jump slightly. For the briefest of moments, she thought that she'd imagined it. Because he gave no signs that he was waking up. However, his heart monitor starting going off.

She stepped back from his bed and put her hand over her mouth as she watched Booth moving violently in his bed. The nurses and doctors started filling the room. The scene unfolded before her eyes and Brennan wondered if she was watching her husband die right before her eyes. Finally, the nurse that she had met before came forward and took Brennan's hand and pulled her forward. Then she whispered in her ear, "He needs to touch you."

Brennan took his hand and she leaned forward and said, "Booth. It's okay. I'm here and the baby is fine. Come back to us. Come back to your family."

She pressed his hand to her stomach and she felt the baby move again. It was then that Booth's eyes flew open and he looked at her with wild eyes. She whispered softly, "Booth?"

"Bones. What happened?"

She felt herself sigh with relief. She leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "You were shot and then beat unconscious. You managed to call for help. Do you remember me?"

Booth looked at her and smiled, "Of course I remember you. You are my wife. We are expecting our first baby together. How did you find out the sex of the baby?"

Brennan smiled and asked, "You heard me?"

Booth nodded and stretched out his hand again and whispered, "I did. Let me feel your stomach. I want to see if I can feel the baby kick again."

She smiled softly and said, "You're not mad? I wanted to give you a reason to wake up. I..."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "I'm not upset. Thank you. Thank you for carrying our baby."

"We really need to think of a name for her. We can't keep calling her the baby forever."

Booth nodded and smiled at her and said, "Told you so."

Brennan laughed and pushed his hand against her stomach and she was soon rewarded with another swift kick from the daughter. Then, she leaned down and whispered, "You did. I would love to have another baby with you. Maybe we could try for a little boy next time."

Booth smiled and kissed her softly, "Or another little girl. Either way, I'm happy to have as many babies as you want. Because that means that you love me and we are happy together."

She nodded and leaned down to kiss him softly. Then she whispered, "We need to have a talk once you get out of the hospital."

Booth noticed her suddenly serious tone and he knew that whatever it was, it was something that she needed to talk to him about. He simply nodded and said, "Okay."

It took him another week, but he was finally released from the hospital. Cullen had come to him and explained to him that they had managed to capture the suspect. He was being charged with the murder in their case and then he was being charged with the attempted murder of him. Then, Cullen looked at Booth and said, "You need to make some serious decisions with your career."

"What do you mean?"

"If you could have seen the way that getting this news affected your wife. She's having a hard time dealing with this. I wanted to offer you a promotion. It would mean better pay and better hours."

"But I couldn't be her partner anymore."

"No, but I think she's on the verge of quitting. She's emotionally exhausted."

Booth wondered how she was going to take the news that he'd been offered a promotion. They would no longer be partners. However, it seemed like a much less dangerous position. He looked at Cullen and said, "I'll think about it. I need to talk to her about it."

Cullen had simply nodded and shook Booth's hand before he left the room. He smiled when she came back into his room and she leaned down and kissed him and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Booth nodded and the nurse brought a wheelchair into the room. Booth groaned and asked, "Do I have to?"

The nurse nodded and Booth smiled as he climbed into it. Then, he smiled when Brennan got behind him and pushed him to the SUV. She wheeled him up to the passenger side and said, "I'm driving today."

Booth laughed and said, "Don't get too used to it. I'll be back in the drivers seat soon."

"I look forward to it."

She waited for him to climb into the SUV and then shut the door. She turned and hugged the nurse and said, "Thank you. For everything."

The nurse nodded and said, "I was just doing my job. I'm glad I could help."

They drove away in silence. After a few minutes, Booth asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

She shook her head and told him, "Wait until we get home. Angela has Julie and Parker."

Booth knew that it must be serious if the kids weren't at home. He looked out the window and when they got home, he walked into the house and sat on the couch. She sat next to him and stared straight ahead. She finally took his hand and said, "I'm scared Booth."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of wondering if you're going to come home every night. I don't want to be a widow. I don't want to be left alone to raise our children. I want more time with you. I don't want Cullen coming to my door one night and telling me that you are dead. Killed in the line of duty. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of it. It never ends. We put one criminal away and there are three more ready to take their place. I'm tired Booth."

Booth looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He rubbed her hand softly and then he kissed her softly. He wondered if he could just walk away from the only life that he'd known for the past seven years. Being a FBI Agent was what he did. It was who he was. Could he honestly walk away from all of that. He finally whispered, "Cullen offered me a promotion. It would mean better pay and better hours."

"But?"

"But, it would mean that we couldn't be partners anymore. But, I wouldn't have to arrest criminals anymore. I would be..." He searched for the right word and finally settled on, "Safe..."

She looked at him and wondered if she should ask him to do this. If it was what he wanted or if he was just trying to make her happy. It seemed like such a big sacrifice for him to make. She finally said, "Let's give it a try. If you want to that is."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then he whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and told him, "I can't wonder if the next time you walk out of the lab or the house will be the last time I'll ever see you again Booth. I love you too much to lose you."

Booth nodded and knew at that moment that it was something that he had to do. So, he made the decision that he was going to take the promotion. He would miss working with his wife, but if it gave her some peace of mind, he would gladly do it for her. Nothing mattered more to him or to their family...

_****Up next, some humor to do away with the angst.****_


	16. Between reality and wishes

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

Seeley Booth knew two things in his life were a given. One, he loved his son and daughter without reservation and two, he loved his wife more than he'd ever loved anyone before. However, the same woman was now on the verge of driving him absolutely crazy.

Bed rest did not suite the forensic anthropologist well. For a woman that was used to being on her feet constantly, being told that she had to stay in bed the majority of the day was probably the worst thing that she could have been told.

She was six months pregnant and her doctor had diagnosed her with some condition that Booth couldn't remember the name of. All he knew was that it was serious enough to warrant two weeks of constant bed rest. He'd given her a tiny bell to use in case she needed anything. A bell that he was now ready to take a throw as far as he could possibly throw it. He was in his office downstairs trying to complete his paperwork when he heard her ring it again. He put his head in his hands and groaned out loud and whispered, "I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

However, he got off of his feet and headed towards their bedroom. He made sure to put a smile on his face before he walked into their bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her softly and whispered, "You rang?"

She looked up at him with a frown on her face and whispered, "You don't have to pretend that you aren't upset. I know that ringing this bell all the time has to be upsetting."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "It's fine."

Brennan shook her head and whispered, "No, it's not fine. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. I just want this whole thing to be over. I wish…."

She stopped short of saying what she started to say. Booth looked at her and whispered, "What do you wish sweetheart?"

She shook her head and whispered, "Nothing."

Booth looked at her and smiled, "It's not nothing. What do you wish?"

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you Bones. I love you."

Brennan sighed and looked him in the eyes. He put his hands on her stomach and he leaned forward and kissed her gently rounded stomach slowly. Then, he heard her whisper, "Sometimes I wish that I had never gotten pregnant. I feel huge. I look like a house and now I can't do anything except lay around in bed all day. I can't even get out of bed to see the kids when they get home. You're going to hate me. Soon, you'll grow tired of this and then you're going to leave me."

Booth had to bite his bottom lip to keep the laugh that he was holding in at bay. He simply smiled at her and whispered, "I'm never going to leave you Bones. I love you and I love our daughter."

He saw the look that she gave him and he couldn't stop the laugh smile that came to his face. She saw him and whispered, "Don't laugh at me Booth. None of this is funny and it's your fault that I'm getting fat."

Booth pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. Then, he settled into the bed and pulled her close to his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered, "It will all be over soon. Soon, we will be able to hold our daughter in our arms. All of this will be worth is."

He heard her sniffle and then she said, "I hate being fat. I wouldn't blame you if you thought that I disgust you now."

Booth turned her head so that she was looking at him and then he whispered, "You aren't fat Bones."

"Yes I am. I hate my body. You are going to leave me because I'll just keep getting bigger and bigger."

Booth put his hands on her stomach and rubbed her softly. He felt their baby move and he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You don't have to worry about that baby. Watching you grow bigger and bigger with our baby is incredibly sexy to me. Watching as your body stretches to make room for her. I can't think of anything more erotic." He kissed her neck and then whispered, "Or beautiful. Or powerful. Or any of a thousand other things. To know that I did this to you. It makes me feel incredibly powerful and very male."

He heard her chuckle and then she said, "You are such an alpha male."

He smiled and whispered, "You know it baby."

Brennan turned her head and captured his lips in a kiss. Then, she whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry for getting so emotional. It wasn't rational and…"

Booth put a finger to her lips to silence her. Then he whispered, "You're pregnant. You are allowed to get emotional every now and then. You can get emotional every day if you want to. I don't care. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"Even if I'm as big as a house?"

"Even then. You are stuck with me forever."

Brennan smiled and whispered, "I find that I like the way that sounds."

He kissed her again and whispered, "I find that I love saying it. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Angela is coming over tonight to keep you company. She said something about needing her weekly girl time."

Brennan snuggled close to him and he felt his left pants leg getting wet. He looked at her and whispered, "Are you crying Bones?"

She shook her head no, but her voice nearly broke his heart, "No…."

She sounded like a little girl and like her heart had been broken. He pulled her face close to his and he asked her softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Again, her voice sounded like she was heartbroken. He put his forehead against hers and whispered, "You don't seem fine. You seem upset. Why are you upset?"

"Because, you're not going to love me anymore after the baby is born. Then the baby will be the only one you care about…"

He took her in his arms and whispered, "Shush sweetheart. I'm always going to love you. You and the baby are going to be the best part of my world."

Her body shook with more sobs. Booth couldn't understand why she was so upset. It seemed like no matter what he said, she couldn't stop crying. It wasn't until Booth heard Angela's voice calling out hello that he felt a bit better.

Their friend popped her head in their bedroom and saw her best friend in tears and the man that she loved holding her. Booth looked at her and mouthed, "Help."

Angela couldn't help but smile and she took Brennan's hand and pulled her to the side. Then, she told Booth, "Go. I will fix this."

"I didn't do anything. I just told her that I love her being pregnant…"

Angela rolled her eyes and said, "Men." Then she pointed at Booth and said, "Get out."

Booth did a double take and asked, "What? Why?"

She stood up and walked Booth over to the door and told him, "Because right now anything that you say to her is just going to start the tears. I have chocolate ice cream and a movie. Let me spend a few hours with her. I promise you that when you come back she will be the same old Bren that you know and love."

"Angela I…"

"Look Booth, I know that you want to fix this, but sometimes you can't fix things. She needs some time with another woman and you need to spend some time with your kids. Take them shopping. Better yet, but something for the baby and something for her. Just give us a few hours."

Booth looked at her and then looked at his wife in the bed. She was facing away from him and he could see her shoulders moving up and down. He wasn't sure if she was crying, but he hated to think that she was this upset because of him. He finally whispered, "I didn't mean to upset her. I was only trying to make her feel better."

"And any other time you would have, but right now she is very pregnant and very hormonal. Trust me. A few hours away from each other is just what you need. Now go."

Booth finally nodded and walked over to her. He leaned down and whispered softly, "I love you. I'm leaving you in Angela's very capable hands. I'm taking Julie and Parker shopping. Is there anything that you need?"

She shook her head and whispered softly, "No."

Booth nodded and said, "I love you."

She simply nodded and Booth stood there for a few brief seconds waiting for her to say it in return. When she didn't, Booth left the room feeling extremely deflated. He walked downstairs and picked up the keys to the SUV. Then, he told the kids, "Let's go."

Parker looked at him and asked, "Where are we going daddy?"

Julie was already at the door and Booth told his son, "We are going out. Mommy needs to be alone."

They headed to the SUV and drove out of the garage. Booth wondered how this night had gone so terribly wrong. They ate at the diner and they were joined by Cam. The kids were excited and they told her all about their day at school. Cam could sense that there was something wrong with her friend. She had known him for too long not to realize when he was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a look that told him that she knew that he was lying. He finally cleared his throat and said, "We are having issues. She's upset because she's on bed rest for two weeks. She's afraid that I'm going to leave her because she's getting bigger. I tried to tell her that I love her and that she's beautiful now that she's pregnant. She took that the wrong way and thinks that I won't love her when she has the baby. I can't win."

Cam smiled and said, "You're a man Seeley."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple. A man can never understand what it's like to be pregnant."

Booth looked at his friend like she had three heads and said, "No kidding. Thanks Camille, you're a lot of help."

Cam laughed and said, "Sarcasm will get you nowhere Seeley. What I mean is that she's hormonal and nothing you say is going to make her feel the least bit better. And it won't get any better until the baby is born."

Booth sighed and told her, "Rebecca wasn't like this with the twins and…"

Cam shook her head, "Rebecca was different. Doctor Brennan is used to being on her feet. She's not used to taking it easy. Rebecca was content to stay in bed and wait until the twins were done cooking."

Booth smiled and said, "She seems happy about the baby, but there are times when I sense a certain ambivalence about everything. She wished that she hadn't gotten pregnant. I've never been more confused. I just worry that she will resent the baby and…"

"Do you love her?"

Booth didn't even hesitate before he said, "Yes."

"Then just remember that during this. You love her and she loves you. That's all you need. Stop comparing her to Rebecca. Because they are different women with different emotions. Doctor Brennan has always been hyper-rational and her being pregnant is only going to make it worse. Once she's had the baby, everything will fall back into place. You trying to analyze everything is only going to make her feel like nothing she does or feels is good enough for you."

Booth sighed and told her, "I left her with Angela. Actually, she kicked me out of the house and told me not to come back for a few hours."

"Good idea."

Booth looked at her and asked, "What is this? Pick on Booth day?"

Cam laughed and said, "Not really. It's more of an anti-man kind of thing. Seriously Seeley, being pregnant isn't a piece of cake. This isn't going to be the last time that this happens. Just give her a bit of space. She loves you, but you are probably smothering her. I know you. When you love someone, you love them completely and you do anything to show that to them."

Booth nodded, "I just don't want her to forget."

"She won't. She married you because she loves you. That's not something that's easily forgotten."

Booth wondered if his friend was right. If maybe she was simply needing some space for a few hours. He worried that it was something more though. He looked at the twins and asked, "Are you ready to go shopping?"

They both looked up from their ice cream and nodded. Booth stood up and told Cam, "Thanks."

She nodded and watched as her friend walked out of the diner. She knew that her friends would be okay, but they had to get over this hurdle and once they were on the other side, everything would be fine.

Booth and the twins spent over three hours at the baby store. They looked at everything from cribs to pacifiers. Booth found that it was fun looking at all the baby things again. He had to keep from buying out the entire store. He bought a lot of little things and figured that once her due date got closer, he would bring her here to choose some of the essentials. He stayed away from anything that was too pink.

They finally walked into the house at nearly nine that night. Booth had to carry the twins inside and he heard the women laughing. He woke the twins and had them brush their teeth and then he tucked them into bed. He kissed them on the forehead. He stood at the entrance to their room and Booth sighed. He wanted to go in, but he was afraid to enter. So, he went back downstairs and got a drink out of the refrigerator.

He walked into the living room and sat down in the dark. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when the light came on. He looked at Angela and said, "Hey."

Angela walked over to where he was sitting and asked, "How long have you been sitting down here?"

Booth shrugged and said, "Dunno."

"Why didn't you let her know that you were home?"

"You sounded like you were having fun. I like hearing her laugh."

Angela put her hand on his shoulder and said, "She's not mad at you Booth."

Booth shrugged, "She hasn't laughed like that in a long, long time. I can't seem to make her laugh anymore. All I ever do is make her cry lately."

Angela told him, "It's the baby doing it to her. She's fine now…"

"Until I go in there."

Angela pulled him to his feet and whispered, "Go in there. She heard you come home and she was wondering why you hadn't come in the bedroom."

She pushed Booth towards the bedroom and watched as he walked closer to the bedroom. He turned and looked at her and she motioned for him to go. He sighed and turned around slowly and walked upstairs to their bedroom. He got to the top of the stairs and walked inside. He saw her sitting on their bed and staring at the bedroom door. When she saw him, her face broke out into a huge smile.

She held out her hand to him and said, "I missed you Booth."

He walked over to the bed and knelt beside her, "I missed you to…."

She flung herself at him and then she took his hand and put it on her stomach. Booth closed his eyes when he felt their daughter move. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her softly and whispered, "Do you feel better?"

"A little bit. I still think I'm fat, but, I will let you have your right to love the new me. At least until after she is born. What did the rest of my family do while I was having a minor melt down?"

Booth smiled and said, "We went shopping."

"You? You went shopping? Willingly?"

Booth laughed and told her, "Maybe not willingly. Angela made me. She kicked me out of the house with the twins and…"

Booth saw her capture her bottom lip in between her teeth and for a split second he thought that she was going to start crying. However, when she burst out laughing he looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and said, "I'm just trying to picture you in a store."

Booth smiled and said, "Well, picture this. Julie, Parker and I all went to the baby store."

"Really?"

Booth nodded and said, "Yeah. We got a lot of things for her."

Brennan smiled brightly and said, "I want to see."

He shook his head and whispered, "No can do. Julie and Parker made me promise to wait until tomorrow. They want to be there when I give them to you. Especially when they show you what they picked out for her."

She felt her tears threaten again and Booth leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "No tears."

She shook her head, "These are happy tears. How did I get this lucky? To have a man that loves me just as much as I love him. Not to mention two beautiful children that love me like I'm their real mother. I…"

Booth looked at her and whispered, "You are the only mother they've every known Bones. They love you and they know that you love them."

She nodded and then she whispered, "I do. I love them just as much as I love Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?"

She laughed and said, "I'm trying out names for the baby."

Booth made a face and said, "I'm all for that, but Lucy? That reminds me of my grandmother. I like the name Brittany or Bethany."

She made a face at him and shook her head, "That reminds me of a stripper."

"A stripper? How do you... You know what? Forget it. I don't even want to know. Apparently we are going to have to work on picking a name. Something that we both like." She started to say something and he stopped her and said, "Something that's from this century or at least this decade."

She laughed and shook her head. Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. He whispered, "I love you and I'm sure that we will figure out the perfect name for our daughter."

They kissed and fell into bed together. Booth made love to her all night long. He kissed her softly and she had a smile on her face before she even opened her eyes. Then he whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

She finally opened her eyes and asked, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Booth nodded and whispered, "Without a doubt. You get prettier every single day. Can I be honest with you?"

"Please."

He put his hand on her stomach again and whispered, "Being pregnant makes me think very naughty things about you. Things that I shouldn't be thinking about you. Especially at work."

She smiled at him and whispered against his lips, "I love you. Even if I think you're a bit crazy. A look like I swallow a melon and I'm only going to get bigger and bigger before she is born."

She laid her hand on her stomach and felt their daughter kick her softly. She took Booth's hand and placed it on her stomach. They sat there for a few moments and then Booth whispered, "God, I love you. I love her and I love Parker and Julie. My life is absolutely perfect right now."

Before she could say anything else, the twins came running into the their bedroom. They were dressed in the shirts that Booth had bought for them on their shopping trip. They threw themselves at her and said, "Morning mommy!"

She kissed both of them on the cheeks and she said, "Morning sweeties. Did you have fun shopping with daddy yesterday?"

They both nodded and then Parker said, "Yeah and daddy let us buy some stuff for the baby."

Julie and Parker looked at each other and then they ran out of the bedroom. Brennan looked at her husband and asked, "What are they up to?"

Booth smiled and shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

She looked at him and furrowed her brow and said, "Sure you don't. I know that you know exactly what they are up to."

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Give them their moment Bones."

Julie and Parker came back into the room and carried the huge bags that they'd gotten at the baby store behind them. Then, Julie left the room and went to go get another one. Parker followed her soon and then they came back in. Brennan looked at her husband and asked, "How much stuff did you guys buy?"

Booth smiled, "Too much stuff."

She smiled and let the kids show off the things that they had bought for the baby. When they were done, she whispered, "You three have thought of everything."

Julie smiled and told her mom, "We didn't buy the crib or the stroller. Daddy said that there were some things that you probably wanted to buy for yourself."

Brennan smiled and said, "Your daddy is a very smart man."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. Then she asked, "I bet if we asked daddy nicely he would make us breakfast."

Julie and Parker looked at each other and said, "We made breakfast!"

She looked at Booth and he shrugged and said, ""I didn't have anything to do with breakfast. If you don't want to eat it, don't worry about hurting their feelings."

"Booth, I'm sure that whatever they have made will be fine."

Just then, Julie and Parker came in carrying two trays. Booth swallowed hard when they sat the food down in front of them. The toast was burnt and the eggs were runny. It was barely edible. Booth looked over her head and he noticed that the smile on her face had disappeared. She mouthed, "Help."

He nodded and said, "I know two kids that need to go to their room and get their swimsuits on. Then, maybe mommy can come and sit by the pool."

At the promise of a swimming trip, Julie and Parker let out a cheer and hurried to their rooms to get their suits on. Booth took the food and piled most of it on one tray and hurried downstairs with it. He grabbed a bowl and put some of her favorite cereal in it. Then, he poured some milk on it and hurried upstairs with it. She smiled when he handed her the bowl. She had just finished it when the twins came back into the room. The looked at her and Julie asked, "Did you enjoy the breakfast that we made you mommy?"

She didn't want to lie to them, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings either. She finally said, "It was different."

They took it as a sign that she liked the food. So, Booth asked her, "Do you think that it would be okay for you to go swimming?"

She looked at Booth and then she looked at the kids with their expectant faces. She bit her bottom lip and whispered, "I'm not sure. I don't want to take a chance. I can call my doctor."

Booth smiled and said, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Hopefully you can come with us. If not, we will bring a board game up here and we can play with you."

She nodded and watched him disappear downstairs. She picked up her cell phone and called her doctor. He told her that she could go downstairs and go swimming as long as she took it easy and for no longer than twenty minutes."

She stood up and looked at her closet. She wasn't confident enough to wear her maternity bathing suit. However, she decided that her desire to go swimming with her family overrode any of her vanity. So, she clipped on the bathing suit and hurried downstairs.

When she got to the pool, Booth was playing with the twins in the pool. She stood at the edge of the pool and watched them for a few minutes. Then, she took off her coverup and stood there for a moment. Booth turned and whispered, "So damn beautiful."

She looked down and whispered, "I'm not beautiful Booth."

Booth wasn't going to get into it again with her. So, he held out his hand and motioned for her to come into the pool. She smiled as she walked into the pool and walked into his waiting arms. Then, she whispered softly, "I love you. Thank you. For everything."

Booth nodded and kissed her softly. The sounds of the twins splashing filled the air and they lost themselves in each other's kiss. He whispered, "I don't care what you say, you are beautiful."

"And I don't care what you say, I'm not beautiful."

He laughed and they kissed again. He smiled when he felt their daughter kick her and he bent down and kissed her stomach. He loved this woman so very, very much. He whispered, "When you get off bed rest, I want to take you shopping for the rest of the things for the nursery."

She smiled and nodded softly. Losing herself in his kiss once again. What she didn't know was that Angela had planned a huge baby shower for her. She had decided that her best friend needed a party to celebrate the upcoming birth of her baby. A party that she was the most qualified person to give it to her...

**_***Okay, I was just wondering if everyone is still interested in reading this. The reviews were a bit down for the past few chapters and I was just wondering if there was still interest in the story. Yes, this is shameless begging for reviews. I love reviews and alerts.***_**

**_Shameless begging over now._**

**_Also, if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see included in this story, just leave a few ideas in the comments. I promise that I will try to include some of them in future chapters. Seriously though, I would love to get some ideas from my readers. I understand that a lot of people read on their cell phones and it's a pain to review, but if you can and would like to review, please do so._**


	17. Ghosts from her past

**_This is most definitely a AU chapter. I know that Brennan's mother is deceased on the show, but I took the liberty to change that. LOL! _**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

Angela had spent the last four hours running around the lab and getting it set up for her best friends baby shower. The platform looked like a box of colorful streamers had exploded, settling all over the normally stark and bare looking lab. Angela was finally satisfied with the results and she knew that Brennan would love it. She knew that her best friend wasn't one for surprises, she just hoped that she could make her see that this was a good thing.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly time for the guest of honor to arrive. So, she turned off the lights and headed towards the entrance to the lab. She paced slowly back and forth waiting for her friend.

She smiled when she saw her friend's black SUV pull up to the parking structure. She practically bounced up and down waiting for her to walk into the lab.

She saw Booth walking quickly towards her. She threw up her hands and asked, "Where is Bren?"

Booth shook his head and said, "She's not coming."

"What? Why not?"

Booth knew that this wasn't going to go over well with his wife's best friend. He'd tried everything that he could to get his wife out of bed that morning, but she had been exhausted. Exhausted to the point that she was barely able to open her eyes. Booth finally told Angela, ""She's tired."

"Tired? Tired? You are ruining the party because she is tired?"

Booth had to keep his laughter in and said, "She's nearly seven months pregnant Angela. She's getting more and more tired every day. I..."

Angela looked at her best friend's husband and said, "Fine. I'm going to take all of this stuff to your house. Your job is to keep her upstairs or in the bedroom."

"Angela, I don't think..."

Angela jabbed her finger in his chest and said, "It's not your job to think. Your job is to keep her busy and make sure that she doesn't come downstairs while I'm decorating for her baby shower. One way or another, this baby shower is going to happen today." 

"I..."

Angela shook her head and said, "I don't want to hear any argument from you Seeley Booth. This is important. I want to do this for my best friend. She's like a sister to me. This is her first baby. My first chance to show her how much she means to everyone in the lab."

Booth looked at his wife's best friend and finally nodded. He had a feeling that this was important for her as well as for his wife. So, he said, "Fine. I'll do my best to keep her upstairs."

Angela shook her head and said, "No. You need to keep her upstairs Booth."

Booth laughed and shook his head. He helped Angela box up the decorations and he heard her tell the people that they worked with that there was a change of venue for the party. She gave them Booth's address and the new time. Everyone was excited about getting some time off of work.

Cam came over to help Angela take down the decorations and asked, "Why the change?"

Angela smiled and said, "Bren is too tired to come to the party, so the party to going to go to her. Booth is going to take care of keeping her upstairs and I'm going to decorate the downstairs. Zach is going to bring the food and Hodgins is taking care of staying here and telling everyone about the location change. All we have to do is keep Bren in the dark until we can get everything in place."

Angela had a special surprise for Booth and Bren. She'd met Booth's grandfather and the man was incredibly excited about having another great grandchild. So, he'd made something special for the baby. She just needed to get it to Bren and Booth's house. She took a picture of the gift and would send Booth for it after the party.

It took her nearly two hours to decorate Booth and Brennan's living room. It didn't look as good as her decorating at the lab, but she was happy with it. Zach and Hodgins arrived at the house with the food just before everyone started arriving. They set up the food and everything was looking great.

Their friends from the lab came inside and walked into the living room. Angela motioned for them to be quiet. She picked up her cell phone and called Brennan's cell phone number. She picked up on the second ring and Angela asked her, "Do you feel like having company?"

She heard her best friend sigh and then she said, "Sure. I'll come downstairs and make some coffee."

Angela told her, "That sounds great."

Brennan smiled and said, "Booth's here today. He seems to think that I need company."

Angela had to keep from laughing at her friends exasperated tone. She wondered if she would be surprised or even upset when she saw what Angela had done. She hoped not, but she did know that her best friend wasn't good with surprises.

So, she smiled and said, "I think that's adorable."

"What's adorable?"

"The fact that Booth wants to spend time with you."

She heard her friend laugh sarcastically, "I hardly think that's adorable. I think that it's nice, but not adorable. Adorable is for children."

Angela smiled softly and she knew that her best friend, while deeply in love with her husband, she still had an independent streak. She laughed and said, "Well, I'm here now. So do you want to come downstairs and open the door for me?"

Brennan smiled and told her, "I'll be right down."

Angela hung up the phone and headed to take her place and waited until her best friend turned the corner. When she did, everyone in the room called out, "Surprise!"

Brennan stopped in her tracks and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She shook her head and whispered, "What is this?"

Angela smiled and walked forward to hug her best friend. Then she whispered in her ear, "This is a surprise baby shower."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving me a baby shower?"

Angela smiled softly at her best friend and she took her hand and led her over to the rocking chair that they had set up in the middle of the room. Brennan still looked incredibly confused as she sat down in the chair. She looked around the room and saw all of her friends and colleagues from the Jeffersonian sitting in different spots in their living room. She turned and looked at Booth and asked, "Did you know about this?"

Booth smiled and said, "Yes. I did."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Booth shook his head and told his wife, "You need this. The men and I are going to the pool." Then he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Give this to Angela. She's worked hard to make it a nice day for you sweetheart."

Brennan looked in her husband's eyes and saw the love that was evident in her eyes. She finally nodded and then she whispered, "I love you."

Booth kissed her softly and whispered, "I know. I love you too."

She watched as he walked outside with the other men. She wondered again, not for the first time, how she'd gotten so lucky in finding him. Even luckier still that he'd fallen in love with her. Now, they were expecting their first child together. What had she done in order to find someone like him to love her? The love that they had together was everything that she'd been looking for her entire life.

When her parents walked away from her all those years ago, she'd wondered if she would ever have a family again. She had always thought that she didn't deserve a family. However, the moment that Booth and his children had come into her life, she knew that she had finally found her family. The family that she had longed for ever since her family had abandoned her.

She couldn't find it in herself to be mad at her husband. She knew that he was only trying to do what was best for her.

She laid her hands on her ever growing stomach and watched as her best friend flitted around the room. She had a smile on her face and Brennan knew that smile was worth the apprehension that she felt at being the center of attention. She decided that she could play along with her best friend for the day.

So, she let Angela set up the games and they served the food and the drinks. She let her have her moment and when the day was over, she felt even more grateful for her friends. Angela showed her the cradle that Booth's grandfather had made for their daughter. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "It's so beautiful."

When the day was over, she had never been happier. She said goodbye to her friends and when Booth came back into their house, she smiled and took his hand. Then she whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for helping Angela surprise me."

Booth smiled and knelt down in front of his wife and laid his head on her lap. She looked down at him

and smiled. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered, "I love you Seeley Booth. Thank you for helping me find a family with you, Parker and Julie. That means the world to me. I..."

Booth smiled up at her and asked, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She shook her head and whispered, "Nothing..."

Booth looked at her and smiled. Then he heard her whisper, "Sometimes I wish that my mother was here."

That was the first time that Booth had ever heard her talk about her mother. Booth knew that it had everything to do with the baby. She wiped the tears off her cheek and whispered, "I don't know if I can do this Booth. I don't know if I can be a mommy and..."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "You can sweetheart. You are a wonderful mother to Parker and Julie. I have doubts of my own. I wonder if I'm going to be enough for this baby. For you. For our family."

He looked down and sighed softly. Brennan ran her hands over her husband's face and she pulled his face up so that she could look into his eyes. She let her fingers stroke his cheek and she stared into his eyes. She realized how much she loved this man. Their love only grew stronger each and every day. She watched as he stroked her stomach softly. Watched as his eyes grew wide at the feeling of their daughter moving under his hand. She smiled when as she watched Booth stroke one side of her stomach and then, he would move over to the other side. Even though she knew it was impossible, she was certain that their daughter was following her father's movements.

She watched as Booth whispered softly to her stomach and she felt their baby kicking against her stomach. Their daughter's reaction mystified her. It was almost as if their daughter knew her father's voice. She watched as Booth looked up at her and smiled at her. Then, he whispered, "It's almost as if she knows my voice already."

Brennan smiled at the happiness in her husband's voice and whispered, "You're her daddy Booth. Of course she's going to know your voice."

Booth was surprised at her words. Every other time he'd mentioned talking to her, she'd told him that their daughter couldn't hear them yet. That she was too small. That she wouldn't possibly be able to hear them yet. Now however, she almost agreed with him.

He kissed her and whispered, "I love you. So much that I can't believe that it's all real. I wonder if I'm going to wake up tomorrow and find that it's all gone."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then, she took his hand and whispered, "Let's go get our children and then we can have dinner. Then, I will prove to you that this is all real."

Booth narrowed his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face. Then he whispered, "Are you sure you feel up to it? I know that you were very, very tired earlier. I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself."

Brennan gave him a sexy smile and whispered, "I think I can gather up the energy to make love to you tonight."

They kissed each other deeply and Booth led her out to the SUV. He was glad that she was off bed rest and back to her normal activities. What Booth had no idea of was the changes that were going to come before they could get out the door that night. Booth took her hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled and kissed him before she let him lead her to the door.

They got to the door and Booth put his hand on it to open it. Before he could, there was a knock on the other side. Booth and Brennan looked at each other and Booth said, "Maybe Angela forgot something."

Brennan shook her head, "Angela wouldn't knock. She would just come on inside."

Booth put his hand on the door and opened it. There, on the other side of the door stood a man that Brennan had never thought she would ever see again. She swallowed hard and with a voice full of stone asked, "What are you doing here?"

Booth looked at his wife and then at the unknown man standing before them and asked, "Forgive me, but I'm going to ask. Who is this Bones?"

He saw his wife clench and unclench her hands and then she whispered, "It's nobody."

The man looked at Brennan and said, "Tempe. I want to talk to you. I..."

Brennan shook her head and whispered, "I don't want to talk to you and don't you dare call me Tempe."

Booth could see the rage filling his wife's eyes. He had never seen her quite so angry before. When the two of them simply stared at each other for the longest time, Booth said, "Who is this Bones?"

Before Brennan could say anything, Booth heard the man say, "I'm her father."

Booth shook his head and asked, "You're her father?"

Brennan shook her head and said, "He's not my father. My father left me a long time ago. My father and mother are dead. At least to me."

Booth looked between his wife and the man that said he was her father. Then he blinked and saw a car sitting in their driveway. Then, he whispered, "Bones, I need to talk to you. For just a moment."

She looked at her husband and told the man standing in their doorway. Then she whispered, "I'm shutting the door."

She did as she said and then she looked at Booth and asked, "What Booth?"

"Is that your father?"

She looked at him and nodded, "I don't want him in my life Booth. I don't want him in my child's life. I don't want anything to do with him. I don't want Parker and Julie to grow to love him and then lose him Booth. I don't want our baby to be hurt by him. I don't want to be hurt by him again."

Booth nodded and said, "I understand. I will support you no matter what you decide. I love you."

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She simply looked at him and whispered, "I love you. I just can't allow him to hurt me or our family... I..."

Booth nodded and whispered against her lips and said, "Always. I will always be right beside you. I will support you and love you. No matter what. Let's go tell him to get lost."

Booth took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and they walked towards the door together.

Booth threw the door open and he saw that in addition to her father, there was a woman standing there. The woman looked extremely nervous and Booth told them, "I'm sorry. We were headed out to pick up our children. If you will excuse us."

Booth felt her hand tighten around his and then he heard her gasp softly. Thinking that there was something wrong with her or the baby, he turned to look at her and asked, "Are you okay Bones?"

At first, she shook her head and at his look of distress, she pulled him inside and shut the door behind her and whispered, "Booth, I..."

When she stopped suddenly, Booth looked at her and said, "What?"

He saw her swallow hard and then she whispered, "I... I think that woman might be my mother. I... Can you get rid of them for me Booth?"

With that, she walked upstairs with tears in her eyes. She couldn't face the woman that stood outside of their house. Despite wanting her mom here with her, she didn't want to face the woman that had abandoned her when she was just sixteen years old.

Booth watched as she walked upstairs and knew that he had to do something. So, he looked at the door and walked took a deep breath before he walked outside. He looked at the people standing outside the door to their house and said, "I'm sorry. She doesn't want to see you right now."

Booth heard the woman let out a soft cry. Booth wished that he could find it in him to feel sorry for the man and the woman standing on their doorstep. However, he only felt upset for his wife. He couldn't imagine having your parents show up on your doorstep nearly twelve years after they abandoned her and her brother.

The man that Booth knew was his wife's father said softly, "We just want to see her and talk to her. I..."

Booth shook his head and said, "Not tonight. I suppose that you saw she is pregnant."

Both of her parents nodded and Booth continued, "I won't let anything upset her. I'm going to ask you to leave. At least for now."

Booth could tell that they saw that he wasn't going to give in to their wanting to see her. He told them softly, "Let me talk to her."

They nodded and the man said, "My name is Max. Max Brennan and this is my wife Christine. We just want to explain to her why we left."

Booth looked at them and said, "As far as I'm concerned there is no excuse. We have seven year old twins and I could never imagine leaving them. No matter what happened. There is no excuse for leaving your children. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go pick up my children from their school."

Max and Christine nodded and Booth waited for them to leave before he walked upstairs and told his wife that he was leaving. Booth told her softly, "They are gone Bones. I'll go pick up Parker and Julie. Did you want me to pick up something to eat or do you still want to go out?"

She shook her head and he heard the tears in her voice as she said, "I don't want to stay here. I want to see our children."

Booth smiled and took her hand and said, "Then lets go get our children."

She nodded and he kissed her softly. She stood in his arms for a few moments and then she let him lead her downstairs to their SUV. She was unusually quiet and he knew that they were going to have to talk about this later, but he honestly had no idea where to start or what to say. So, he decided that for now he would stay quiet on the subject. At least for now. When they were alone and he could hold her tightly in his arms, he would talk to her about her parents sudden reappearance in her life...


	18. They are my children

**_This is most definitely a AU chapter. I know that Brennan's mother is deceased on the show, but I took the liberty to change that. LOL! _**

**_I own none of these characters and wish that I did. Remember, this story is very AU. While some of the things might follow the show, most of this story is made up by me and the way that I wish that the show would go. LOL! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter..._**

When they arrived home that night, Booth watched as she went about getting their dinner ready. Booth got the sense that she was trying her best to avoid him. And he sensed that she was trying to avoid talking about her parents return.

When they sat down to dinner, Booth noticed that she avoided eye contact. She talked to him only when necessary. She kept her her attention focused on Parker and Julie. Booth sighed and he had the feeling that they were going to have one of their biggest arguments ever.

After dinner, she put Parker and Julie to bed that night. She walked into their bedroom and undressed for the night. Booth was already in bed and he whispered to her softly, "We need to talk."

She smiled at him and said, "About what?"

Booth knew that she was being intentionally vague and said, "About your parents."

She shook her head and told him, "My parents are dead Booth."

Booth took her hand and whispered, "They aren't dead. They were just in our house this morning. I..."

She pulled her hand away and said, "No. Those weren't my parents Booth. My parents abandoned me fifteen years ago Booth. Even if they are back now, to me they died the day that they walked out on me and my brother."

Booth knew that she had been deeply hurt when her parents abandoned her all those years ago. While he could never understand how her parents could have left her, he knew that she needed them and on another level, wanted them back in her life. She was getting ready to give birth to their baby. Even if she claimed to not want them in her life, she needed to reconnect with them again.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then, he whispered, "You need to meet them. Even if you decide that you never want to see or hear from them again. What would you do if you had the chance to get to know them again and turned it down? Then, imagine if something happened to her. How would you feel then?"

Booth watched her chew on her bottom lip and he realized that she was thinking. She shook her hand and placed her hand on her ever growing stomach. Then, she whispered, ""I can't Booth. What if they go away again? What if they don't like me? What if..."

Booth leaned forward and kissed her again and then he pulled back and whispered, "How could they not love you? You are smart and funny and beautiful. You are having their grandchild Bones. Don't you want your mother there with you? To help you."

She looked at him and said, "I don't need her help. I can do this all on my own. I don't need that woman's help. She is nothing to me. She stopped being anything to me the moment that she abandoned me and my brother! Then, he abandoned me and I was left all alone! No, that woman is no more my mother than I'm Parker and Julie's mother!"

Booth knew that last part just slipped out. Because she immediately covered her mouth and whispered, "Booth, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean that. I..."

Booth stood up out of bed and whispered, "You are their mother in every way that matters. I have never ever thought of you as anything other than their mother. I didn't think that you did either. Apparently I was wrong."

Booth walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs. He had never been quite so mad before. He loved her and part of him knew that she was just upset by her parents sudden reappearance. However, to have her say that she wasn't their mother, it hurt him. Even if it was true, he'd never heard her say that she wasn't their parents.

He sat down at the table in their kitchen and he rubbed his temples. After a few moments, he heard her walk up behind him and he whispered, "Go back to bed Bones. You need your sleep."

She put her hands around his shoulders and leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean what I said about Parker and Julie. I love them like they are my own." She finally shook her head and whispered, "They are my own. I just... I can't be hurt by my parents again. I can't let them back into my life again and take the chance that they will hurt you or our family. I..."

She broke down into tears and whispered, "I can't do it Booth. I'm not strong enough. I can't do it alone."

Booth turned and looked at her and whispered, "You aren't alone Bones. You have me and Julie and Parker. If that fails, you have Angela and Hodgins. We aren't going to let them hurt you again sweetheart. I promise you that."

She looked at him and Booth knew that she was still trying to decide. He could tell that she was wavering. That she wasn't sure about any of this. He finally looked at her and whispered, "I will be right there beside you. All the way. I won't let them hurt you ever again. We just want you to meet them. If you decide after that, that you don't want to see them again, I promise that you won't ever have to see them again. But, I hope that you won't turn away from them. Your mom and dad came here to find you Bones. That means a lot."

He turned around and watched as she turned towards him and finally whispered, "Okay."

Booth blinked hard and asked, "Okay? Did you say okay?"

Brennan nodded and told her husband, "I will meet them, but I don't want Parker and Julie there with us. I don't want them to meet them yet. If I can't be sure that they are going to stay in our lives forever, I don't want our children to grow to love them and be hurt when they walk out on them."

Booth smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly. Then, he whispered, "I will take Parker and Julie to the daycare. Then, we will meet your parents at the diner."

Brennan nodded, "I find those terms acceptable."

Booth leaned forward and kissed her softly, "I promise, if you decide that you don't want to see them again, then you can tell them that. It's all up to you. It's your choice to make and your choice only. I promise you Bones, if you decide five minutes after you meet them that you want to leave, then we will leave. However, I would like for you to give them a chance."

Booth saw her nod and she took his hand and led him up the stairs. They kissed as the door closed behind them.

The following morning, Booth woke and Bones was on the phone with someone. He heard her talking hesitantly and he walked behind her and kissed her neck softly. She moved her hair to the side and Booth let his lips suck on the soft skin there. He heard her moan softly and smiled at him in the mirror.

She finished her conversation and then hung up the phone. She turned in his arms and whispered, "That was my father. I told him that we were going to meet him at the diner at noon. I didn't make any other promises. I'm scared Booth. I..."

Booth leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Then, he whispered, "I'll be right there with you."

"Promise?"

Booth nodded and whispered, "I promise. Right there. With you. All the time."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. She loved this man and not for the first time she wondered if this was too good to be true. If he would suddenly disappear and their whole life together would be nothing but a dream. She held onto him tightly and closed her eyes. She felt their baby move and Booth felt it to. Because he looked up at her and whispered, "Our daughter is excited about today Bones and..."

Brennan looked at her husband and smiled, "Booth, there is no logical way that she can be excited about anything. She hasn't been born yet. She can't feel excitement yet. She..."

Booth smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he said softly, "I know that Bones. It's just an expression. Our daughter is special. Trust me on this one Bones."

She gave him a look, but simply kissed him once again. Then, she smiled and said, "We should get going. I have a lot to do before you pick me up for lunch."

Booth nodded and then walked towards the closet. He dressed in one of his best suits and watched as she dressed in a beautiful blue dress. He walked towards her and whispered, "You know what that dress does to me. I love when you wear it."

She turned around and smiled at him softly. Then she said, "I wanted to look presentable when me meet my parents. I..."

She stopped in mid-sentence and whispered, "I'm excited Booth. Is that a bad thing?"

Booth shook his head and whispered, "It's normal. You have every right to be excited about seeing them again."

She shook her head and whispered, "I feel like if I let myself get excited again then they will break my heart when they leave me again."

"They might not leave this time Bones. I think that they want to have a relationship with you."

She nodded and then said softly, "I find that I would love that. Even if I'm scared..."

"It's only natural to be scared Bones."

She nodded and he kissed her one last time before they went downstairs to get breakfast ready for them.

Later that day, he picked her up at the lab and they drove in silence to the diner. Booth could tell that she was nervous and he reached over and took her hand. Then he whispered, "We can do this together Bones."

She nodded and said, "I know Booth. It's just... I haven't seen them in so long. What if I'm not what they imagined in their daughter? What if they don't love me?"

"Then they are fools. You are the most wonderful, beautiful and incredible woman that I've ever known. They will love you."

"If they don't?"

"They we don't need them."

She nodded and he knew that she wasn't sure of the words that he said. He could tell that she wanted this. She wanted a relationship with her parents. She wanted this to work and Booth found himself hoping that these people wouldn't hurt his wife yet again. If they did hurt him again, then Booth wouldn't hesitate to put a stop to their visit. He wouldn't risk them hurting her and risking the life of their unborn daughter.

They reached the diner and Booth felt her grab onto his hand tightly. She squeezed it tightly and whispered, "I don't think I can do this Booth. I thought I could, but I can't. I want to go back to the lab and..."

Booth grabbed her hand tightly and whispered, "You will be fine. They aren't scary Bones. Just imagine that they are some of your first year grad students."

"I don't know my grad students and... Oh, I see what you mean. Okay. I can do that Booth."

Booth nodded and kissed her softly. Then, he took her hand and tugged her towards the diner. They walked inside and Booth felt her stiffen. Then, he heard her whisper, "I can do this Booth."

"I know."

They walked over to where a man and woman sat. Booth pulled out her chair and she sat down and looked up at him softly. The she said, "I love you."

"I love you to Bones."

They smiled at each other and for a moment, the rest of the world disappeared. It was just the two of them and everyone else was gone. Finally, Booth heard someone clear their throat and he turned and looked at his in-laws. He nodded and them and then he sat down.

Max looked at Booth and said, "I'm Max Brennan and this is my wife Christine. We didn't think that you would agree to meet us."

Before Booth could say anything, Brennan whispered, "I didn't want to, but Booth convinced me that I should at least meet you again. Even though I think it's a complete waste of time. I..."

Booth smiled at his wife's parents and said, "She always speaks the truth. No matter what."

Max smiled and then Christine pointed at her stomach and asked, "How far along are you?"

Bones patted her stomach and said, "I'm due in about two months, but Booth thinks that she's going to be here sooner than that."

Booth smiled and said, "Well, the twins came early and..."

Max smiled and asked, "Twins? You have twins too?"

Booth smiled when she took out a picture that she carried in her wallet and said, "This is Parker and Julie. They are seven."

Max and Christine looked at the picture and Christine said, "They don't really look anything like you. Are you.."

Before she could finish her sentence, Brennan smiled and said, "They are mine. In every way that counts. They've been mine since they were three. I'm the only mom that they've every had and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love them and that's all that matters."

Christine and Max Brennan looked at their daughter and the man that she loved. They talked for a few moments and Booth sat back and watched her talking with her parents. Before they realized it, Booth noticed that nearly an hour had passed. Booth whispered to his wife, "We need to go back to work. Maybe we can meet again soon."

Brennan looked at him and whispered, "Maybe. I need time Booth."

Max nodded and said, "I would love a chance to get to know my grandchidren. I don't want to lose you again Temperance."

Booth knew from the look on his wife's face that she was undecided. He knew that she had a wonderful time talking to her parents, but he knew that she was worried that this was too good to be true. That they were going to hurt her again. So, Booth gave her parents a smile and said, "We will call you. Our schedules are both very crazy and well..."

Max nodded and when Brennan stood up, he came close to her to hug her. Booth saw her stiffen and take a step back. Max stopped and said, "Can I give you a hug sweetheart?"

She shook her head and took off out of the diner. Booth looked at her parents and said, "I'm sorry. You have to understand that you hurt her deeply when you left her all those years ago. If there's one thing that I know for certain about my wife, it's that she doesn't forget things easily. Especially when someone hurts her."

Christine looked at him and said, "We haven't hurt her. We love her. We..."

"Wouldn't hurt her? You wouldn't hurt her? You've got to be kidding me. You abandoned her and her brother!"

Max looked at Booth and said, "We did it to save her."

"Save her? You abandoned your children and then you have the nerve to stand here and tell me that you did it to save her! I have a daughter and would do anything to save her, but that does not include abandoning her! If I was smart I would tell her to never let you in her life again. She doesn't deserve this and you don't deserve her."

Christine looked at her and finally said, "Please Seeley. We just want to get to know her. We know that we made mistakes in the past. We want to get to know her and our grandchildren. Please? All we want is a chance."

Booth looked at the two people that stood before him. He wanted to be able to grant their request, but he knew that the ultimate decision would be up to his wife. He couldn't promise them anything. So, Booth told them honestly, "I will talk to her. She has the final decision though and whatever she decides I will support her fully."

They smiled and Max said, "That's all we can ask. Is for a chance to prove that we love her."

Booth nodded, "All I can do is tell her what you said. She has the final decision."

Max nodded and then he walked out of the diner. He found Brennan sitting on the bus stop waiting for him. She was wiping at her eyes and Booth asked, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She nodded and then said, "I enjoy the time that I spent with them."

Booth heard the unspoken and whispered, "But?"

"But I'm still afraid. What if they hurt me again? What if they hurt me? Or worse? What if they hurt Julie and Parker? I am used to being hurt by them, but our children..."

Booth nodded, "That's a chance that we will have to take. If you want to get to know them better. The question is, do you want to?"

Booth looked at her and could see the indecision on her face. She looked at him and whispered, "I don't know. I don't know anything Booth. I just know that I want to go back to work and then I want to go home and see our children. I don't want to make any decisions tonight."

Booth nodded and then he leaned forward and kissed her softly. He led her to the SUV and then he shut the door when she sat down. He drove her to the lab and watched as she walked inside. When she got to the door, she stood there and waved at him slowly. He waved back and then he headed for the Hoover building.

He knew that she still had a lot to decide and that no one could make the decision for her. That was one decision that she had to make for herself. He knew that by opening her life to her parents again, she was afraid of being hurt again. He knew that he would be there for her. No matter what happened. He would support her in whatever decision she came to. And no matter how much it would hurt someone in the process...


	19. Booth's Reunion

**_Thank you for all of the reviews. I've noticed that they have fallen off a bit, but that the hits on the story have remained fairly constant. All I can take from that is that you are still enjoying the story. I hate begging for reviews, but they do give me an incentive to continue writing and to let me know that you are still enjoying the story. _**

**_That being said, I've been considering changing the rating to an M rating. I wanted to warn you in case it happens. If you'd prefer for it to stay T rated, then let me know. If you would prefer a change to an M rating well, let me know that to. I'm here to please my readers and this is time for audience participation. LOL! _**

**_As always, enjoy the story and reviews are much appreciated..._**

Booth and Brennan drove home in silence that night. He watched as she stared out the window and he knew that she was deep in thought. He sighed and reached over and took her hand. He squeezed it gently and raised it to his lips for a soft kiss. He heard her sigh and he knew that something was weighing on her mind. However, sensing that this was something that she needed to work out for herself, he kept his mouth shut. The twins constant chattering in the backseat kept the silence away.

When they arrived at their house, Booth watched her walk inside. The twins were oblivious to their mother's distress. They grabbed their backpacks and headed into the house. Booth looked around for his wife and sighed when he didn't see her in the kitchen or the living room. He looked at the twins and said, "I'm going to go find mommy. You start your homework and then I'll fix dinner."

The twins nodded and sat down at the kitchen table and got to work. Booth smiled at them and then went off to search for his wife. He found her in their baby's bedroom. She was sitting in the rocking chair and staring out the window. Booth could see the tears that were making a steady track down her cheeks. He walked forward silently and put his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them gently and then he whispered, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

He felt her shake her head and then he heard her whisper, "I'm scared Booth. I've been thinking about this all day. I sat in my office thinking about them and what this would mean to our lives. I know that I said I didn't want to think about it today or even tonight, but I find that it's all I can seem to think about. All I can think about is how they left me and my brother. Then, I wonder if we could possibly do that to our children and it scares me Booth. I don't want to think that I could leave them like that. That they would end up in foster care because of me. I…."

Booth looked at her and pulled her to her feet. He held her tightly for a few moments and then he whispered, "Look around this room Bones. Look around and tell me how you feel about our daughter."

Booth watched as she did as he asked. Then, he heard her whisper, "I love her more than I could have ever imagined. I would give up my life for her."

Booth nodded and then whispered, "I can promise you one thing Bones. I promise you that we will never do the same thing that your parents did. You, Parker, Julie and our new daughter are my world. Nothing and I do mean nothing will ever make me leave any of you. I will defend you with my life. I would die for all of you. I…"

He heard her sharp intake of breath and then he saw her shaking her head and she whispered, "Don't say that Booth. I love you and I can't imagine anything happening to you or our children. I should just call them and tell them I don't want anything to do with them. You and our children are my life now. You are my world and I don't need them coming into it and doing this to me. Nothing is worth all of this pain."

Booth saw the look of determination on her face and he knew that she was on the verge of making an important decision. However, he didn't want her to decide anything while her emotions were still so raw. He knew that on some level, she needed and loved her parents. It was her fear that was making her keep them at a distance. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then, he whispered, "Whatever you decide I promise to support you."

He saw her nod, but before she could say anything else, the baby moved and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled as he felt the movement of their unborn daughter. Then, he leaned forward and whispered, "I love you Temperance Brennan-Booth and…"

She interrupted him and said, "No."

Booth was confused and asked, "What do you mean no?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I'm not Temperance Brennan-Booth."

Booth looked at her and then whispered, "Okay. I'm sorry. I was used to…"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm not Temperance Brennan-Booth anymore. I'm simply Temperance Booth. That's who I am Booth. That's who I want to be. Simply Temperance Booth, wife, mother, best selling author and the love of your life."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "Are you sure that's enough?"

She nodded and whispered, "It's been enough for awhile now Booth. I don't want any part of their name. They could never love me like you do Booth."

Booth nodded and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I love you. More than you could ever know. I just want you to do one thing for me Bones."

Looking at him she whispered, "Anything."

Booth knew that what he was about to ask her was risky. However, it had to be done. He knew that if she didn't put some kind of closure on her parent's reappearance into her life, she would forever wonder what could have been. So, he looked at her and whispered, "I want you to meet with your parents one last time. We can meet in the park. Let them get to see Parker and Julie. If after that you still want nothing to do with them, well, I promise that I will respect your wishes."

Booth looked at her and he could tell that she was waging a battle deep inside herself. That she wanted to tell him to mind his own business. However, he knew that he'd won this small battle when he saw her nod and then heard her whisper, "Fine. I'll meet them one more time, but I won't promise you anything until afterwards."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "That's all that I ask Bones. I have a feeling that your parents love you. More than you will ever realize."

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. She loved this man more than she'd ever thought it was possible to love another human being. She loved their daughter and she loved Parker and Julie. Who would have known that meeting him all those years ago could have changed her life so much? That by allowing him and his children into her life, she would find the one thing that she had been searching for her entire life. She had found her family.

Booth had told her once that sometimes a family was made by blood or birth. That sometimes, a family was made by circumstances and you could choose your family. If that was truly the case, then she had definitely chosen well. She had opened up her heart long enough to allow him and his children in. She found that he heart was big enough, not only for him, but for his children too. She looked at him and whispered softly, "I think that I'm finally starting to believe in fate Booth."

Booth looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Never before had she said something like that to him. It both shocked and amazed him. His wife was all about logic and things that she could see and touch. Things like fate never held much meaning to her. At least he had thought that they hadn't. Looking into her eyes he whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you Seeley Booth."

Before they could say anything else, Booth heard the twins arguing downstairs. He smiled at her and whispered, "I'll go break them up and then I'll make dinner. How does homemade pizza sound?"

Bones smiled and told him, "It sounds wonderful. I love you Booth."

"And I love you Bones."

She settled back down into the pillows on their bed and watched as the man that she loved walked downstairs. She wouldn't call her parents today and maybe not even tomorrow, but she would call them. Just as soon as her heart was a little bit stronger. Maybe then she could make room for them in her heart.

Booth walked downstairs and after getting the kids settled down once again, he took out the fixings for their dinner. Once he had the pizza ready and in the oven, he checked the mail and walked back upstairs to his wife. He smiled and told her, "My high school reunion is next week. I completely forgot about it until I got another invitation in the mail."

She looked at him and turned her head to the side and asked, "You want to go. Don't you?"

Booth nodded and said, "I would like to. Just to see some of my friends from back then."

She sighed and knew that she couldn't refuse him even if she wanted to. So, she smiled and said, "You can go Booth. I won't stop you."

Booth smiled and whispered, "I was kind of hoping that you would come with me. I don't want to go alone."

She looked down at her stomach. She looked like a beached whale and her hands and feet were swollen. She had never felt less attractive. She looked at him and whispered softly, "I can't Booth. I…"

"Why?"

She laughed sarcastically and said, "Have you seen me lately? I'm fat and ugly and…."

Booth's mouth dropped open and he was sure that it would have hit the floor. He climbed into bed beside her and whispered, "You are not fat or ugly Bones. You are pregnant with our daughter. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

She gave him a look that was something between disgust and disbelief. He could tell that she thought that he didn't mean a word that he said. So, he moved her hands off of her stomach and lifted her blouse and revealed her rounded stomach. He let his hands rest on the place that was home to their growing daughter. He felt her shift slightly and then he lowered his head and kissed her stomach softly. There was no way that this could be anything other than beautiful. To see her growing stomach and know that it housed their baby was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He looked into her eyes and he knew that she could see the tears that were forming in his own. He placed his hands on either side of her stomach and massaged her gently. He could still see the doubt in her eyes. Doubt that she was still beautiful to him.

He crawled back up her body planting soft kisses as he went. He finally reached her mouth and captured it with his. Then, he whispered, "Never doubt for a moment just how much you mean to me. You are everything I've ever wanted in a woman. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you."

She sighed heavily and whispered so softly that he almost missed it, "Except Rebecca."

Booth's head snapped up and he looked at her as she lowered her head and let her chin rest on her chest. He put his finger underneath her chin and raised her head so that she would look at him. When he was sure that he had her attention, he whispered, "I've never felt this much love for anyone. Not even Rebecca."

Booth could see the doubt in her eyes, "But you married her and had the twins and…"

"And I loved her Bones. But our love was different. We were young when we fell in love. We were more in love with the idea of being in love. It was what our families expected. We were college sweethearts. She was there during the lowest times in my life. Yes, I loved her. Yes she is Parker and Julie's birth mother, but Bones, I love you more that I ever thought possible. What I feel for you is a love that only comes around once in a lifetime. It's not possible to feel like this with anyone else. With anyone other than you…."

She looked at him and something in his eyes told her that what he said was the truth. He loved her just as much as she loved him. So, despite not wanting to be seen with him in public around strangers, she told him softly, "If it means that much to you Booth, I will go with you to your reunion. Even if I look like I swallowed a whale."

Booth smiled and told her, "It's swallowed a ball, but you get the idea and I don't care. You will always look gorgeous to me. No matter how fat you get."

Booth laughed when he felt her punch his arm softly. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. When Booth heard the timer go off on his watch he whispered to her, "Dinners ready. Do you feel like coming downstairs and eating with us?"

She smiled and nodded softly and whispered, "You are my family. There's nothing that I would like more."

Booth helped her out of bed and they walked downstairs together. He loved her more than ever before. She was looking at him from across the table and when she finally spoke out loud, her words shocked him. She smiled and said, "I think we should meet my parents at the park after we come back from the reunion."

Booth stopped chewing and swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He could tell by the way that she said that that she was done talking about it. At least for now. Booth wanted to kiss her, but instead he looked at her from across the table and simply smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

She nodded and kept eating her pizza. Booth had never felt happier. He found himself looking forward to the reunion the following week. He had no idea that the green eyed monster called jealousy would rear it's ugly head and send him and Bones on the ride of their lives.

The week passed very quickly and soon, Booth and Bones were at Jack and Angela's house dropping off the twins. Before they left, their best friends dropped a bombshell on them. Angela had a huge smile on her face and before Bones was barely inside their house, she smiled and said, "I'm pregnant!"

Booth and Bones both looked at their friend and Booth was sure that his mouth dropped wide open. He was sure of it when he felt his wife push his mouth closed and then he saw the women hugging each other tightly.

He clapped the other man on the back and said, "Congratulations Hodgins!"

Hodgins smiled and nodded to his friend. Then, he walked inside with the twins and said, "I can't wait."

Booth nodded and knew what he was feeling. Booth still remembered what it was like when the twins were born. How that feeling was tampered with the loss of his wife. He told Hodgins, "You will both be great parents."

Hodgins nodded and they walked them to the door. They were in the SUV and headed to Philly in no time. They arrived at their hotel and Booth couldn't help but notice how tired she was. He'd been hoping to show her around a bit, but it was obvious that would have to wait. At least until she was able to keep her eyes open a bit longer. So, he steered her towards the bed and pulled the comforter over and she practically fell into bed. He took her shoes off and he laid down beside her. She snuggled into his chest and was soon fast asleep. His hand rested on her stomach and Booth smiled when he felt the baby moving inside her. He turned on the tv and smiled as the local news station broadcast details of the reunion.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being kissed awake. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled and whispered, "Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded and stretched out her body like a cat. He kissed her again and then she pulled back and whispered, "We are hungry."

Booth smiled and asked, "We?"

She smiled and said, "Your daughter and I are starving. I seem to remember that there were quite a few restaurants nearby. We could walk to one of them."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

Bones smiled and said, "I had a nice nap and am finding that I'm full of energy now. Plus, I want to see some of your hometown before it gets too dark."

Booth smiled and watched as she walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and then she slipped off the dress that she was wearing and put on a pair of maternity pants and a pale blue maternity top. Booth smiled and said, "You look beautiful. Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here with me?"

She smiled and shook her head just as her stomach started rumbling. Booth laughed and whispered, "I know, you are the baby are hungry."

She nodded and whispered, "Sorry."

Booth shook his head and kissed her softly. Then he held out his hand and whispered, "Don't be. I want to show you off to everyone and I can't think of a better place to do it."

She gave him a funny look and they headed towards the elevator. She held onto his arm as they rode it down to the bottom floor.

As they walked to the restaurant that night, Bones couldn't help but notice that stares of the other women. She sighed as she sat down to wait for the name to be called. Apparently Booth was very well known in this town, even to this day. As they were sitting down waiting for their table, a beautiful blonde approached them and Booth stood up to hug her. It was obvious that he had known her. Maybe even slept with her at one time or another. Brennan started feeling something that felt a lot like jealousy creeping into her brain. She looked at them talking and took her husband's hand and asked, "Are you going to introduce us sweetheart?"

Booth looked at Bones and then at the blonde and finally smiled and said, "Of course. Bones, this is my old friend Hannah. Hannah, this is my wife Temperance Bre…" At the looked he got from her, he stopped and said, "Temperance Booth."

Bones smiled at the woman and said, "I'm glad to meet you."

The woman looked at her with something that felt a lot like loathing and said, "As you should be."

Before she could say anything else to either Booth or Bones, their name was called and she pulled her husband towards the hostess stand. Once they were seated, Bones looked at her husband and said, "You can close your mouth now. You are about to start drooling at her."

"I am not. I…"

She threw down her napkin and said, "I know that look in your eyes Booth. It's a look that you get or that you used to get whenever you looked at me."

She could hear Booth starting to protest, but she held up her hand and walked to the bathroom. She didn't want him to see how upset she was and she didn't dare let him see her cry. She wasn't a jealous woman by nature and she hated how her pregnancy was making her feel. She knew that Booth loved her, but she felt fat and ugly and she was wishing that she was anyplace other than here right now. Anyplace other than sitting in the bathroom of this restaurant crying her eyes out.

She had been in there for a few moments when she heard a soft knock on the door. She whispered, "Go away."

She heard a definitely female laugh and a voice that said, "Don't let her get to you. She's a bitch and Booth knows that. Why do you think that he asked me to come in here and talk to you?"

Bones sniffled a few times and then blew her nose. She finally walked out of the bathroom stall and saw a pretty brunette standing there. She looked at Bones and said, "I'm Katie Johnson. Well, Booth knows me as Katie Conkell, but I changed that name as soon as I got married. And you are Temperance Brennan."

Bones finally found her voice and whispered, "Booth."

Katie's eyebrows shot up and she asked, "What?"

"Temperance Booth. We are married."

Katie smiled and said, "Of course you are. And I can see why you are so upset. You are what? Seven months pregnant?"

Bones nodded and said, "Almost eight months."

Katie smiled and said, "I remember what it felt like. I have three children myself. Well, me and my husband Michael."

Bones smiled and blew her nose one more time and said, "This will be our third child. We have seven year old twins."

The women walked out of the bathroom together and Bones saw that Booth was sitting at their table with another man. When both men stood up and the other man kissed Katie on the cheek, she knew that it was her husband. Katie smiled and said, "Temperance, I would like for you to meet my husband Michael. Who also happens to have been Seeley's best friend and partner in crime in high school."

Bones smiled and took the outstretched hand that the man offered. She sat down next to Booth and whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and kissed her softly, "It's okay. I love you Bones and no one else could ever take your place. No one."

She nodded softly and settled in to listen to her husband and his friends talk about their high school days. She wished that she could tell him that she felt more confident. However, all she could feel was inadequate somehow. Like she wasn't pretty enough and she wondered how she would ever measure up to the people that Booth had gone to high school with…..

**_Up next: More of Booth's reunion and the green eyed monster called jealousy. Please let me know if you enjoy it as well asif you want a rating change... :)_**


	20. Regrets

_**Okay, so I've decided to leave the rating as it is for now. I might do an additional chapter later and add some stuff, but for now, it will remain tastefully PG. LOL!**_

_**Reviews are still down, but thanks for any that you see fit to leave...**_

Booth knew that his wife was overly emotional later and seeing Hannah practically hanging all over him hadn't helped her to control her emotions. He was glad that Katie had witnessed the scene with Hannah. Katie was not one of Hannah's biggest fans.

Booth watched as Bones and Katie exchanging pictures of the kids. Booth loved how open and free she was with his old friends. He saw Bones looking over at Hannah and then he heard her sigh softly to herself. Katie saw what Hannah was up to and she rolled her eyes and said, "She still has to be the center of attention. I've never liked her."

Booth looked at her and laughed loudly, "No kidding? I never would have thought that."

"She never liked me. From our first day in high school she had it out for me."

Booth laughed at her and whispered, "I wonder why? Remember ninth grade home ec and the exploding cupcakes?"

She shook her head and told Booth, "No one was ever able to prove that it was me that did it. It could have been anyone in our group."

Booth laughed and said, "Well it wasn't me and it definitely wasn't Michael. That only left you or Hannah and I don't think that she would have done that to herself."

Katie gave him a look and said, "You don't know the way that her mind works. If she thought that it would gain any sympathy from you she would do anything and you were hooked that day. You followed her around like a big puppy dog and it lasted until we graduated."

Booth looked at her and shook her head, "It did not Katie. I had other girlfriends. I..."

"Yeah and she always drove them away. Admit it Seeley, she had you wrapped around her little finger and never let go until you joined the Army."

Booth shook his head and laughed, "You are so full of it Katie."

Micheal laughed and told them, "You know her so well. I can't believe that it's been fifteen years since we've seen each other."

It felt good to be back home again. To see some of his old friends and relive old times. Booth whispered to his wife softly, "Do you want to leave?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No. I'm having fun."

Katie smiled and told him, "Yeah and I haven't had a chance to tell Temperance some of my stories about you. Temperance. That's an unusual name. You know, my favorite writers name is Temperance, but her last name is Brennan not Booth."

Booth smiled and watched as Bones turned to his friend and said, "That would be me."

Katie looked at Booth and then at Bones and then back and Booth. Then she whispered softly, "You are the Temperance Brennan? The mystery writer Temperance Brennan?" Then she looked at Booth and then back and Bones. Then she whispered, "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you are married to a best selling author. That's mean Seeley Booth. I wish I had one of my books with me. I would love to get you to sign one of them for me. Although I'm sure that you probably get a lot of requests from a lot of people for your autograph. I'm sorry. I..."

Bones looked at Booth and then at Katie and told her, "It's not a problem. In fact, I'd be happy to send you an autographed copy of all of my current novels and the copy of my latest novel. It's not coming out until September, but I have a few copies for friends."

Katie looked at her and whispered, "I can't accept. I.."

Bones smiled and said, "I insist. To be honest, I'd be happy to do that for you. I have lots of copies of my old books laying around. I never get as many people requesting copies as my publisher thinks I will. Maybe Booth and I can come back here for a book signing."

Katie couldn't believe that this woman was a best selling author. She was extremely down to earth. Then she looked at Bones and said, "I've never heard of an author being so..."

"So what?"

"So nice. So down to earth. Maybe we can visit you and your family in DC. I know that Michael and Booth would love to get together again. And our children are close to Parker and Julie's age."

Booth looked at Bones and then he smiled when his wife told her, "I'd like that. I can arrange a tour of the Jeffersonian for you."

Katie's mouth flew open and asked Booth, "Is she serious? She's not joking is she?"

Bones looked at Booth and then at Katie, "Why would she think that I'm joking?"

Booth smiled, but before he could say anything in reply, Katie told her, "Because most authors, authors that I just met, wouldn't offer to send me signed copies of their books. Let alone offer to arrange a tour of a world renowned museum for me and my family. It feels like a dream."

Bones smiled and told her, "I can assure you that it's not a dream. I can pinch you if you like."

Booth laughed at the look on Katie's face. Then, Michael told his friend, "I've never seen her look like this. She looks almost speechless."

Booth laughed, "She's never speechless. At least not since I've known her."

Michael smiled, "Maybe you guys need to move closer. My house would be a lot quieter if you did."

Katie laughed at her husband and said, "Shut up Michael."

Michael laughed and said, "And she speaks."

She rolled her eyes and laughed at her husband and his best friend. This still felt like some kind of weird dream, but she decided that she wasn't going to question it. At least not right now. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow and realize that this was some weird dream. Maybe Temperance would wake up tomorrow and regret the offers that she made. Katie had learned that sometimes it was better to take things one step at a time.

Katie groaned when she saw Hannah walking over to them. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't look now, but here comes trouble."

Booth didn't have to turn around to know who she was talking about. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and then he heard a voice say, "Seeley! I've missed talking to you all night! I've wanted to sit down and catch up on old times."

Katie whispered under her breath, "I bet you did."

Hannah looked at her and asked, "What did you say?"

Katie smiled, "I said that it's a shame that there's not more room at our table. I'd love to sit down and catch up on old times. Maybe I could tell Temperance and Seeley how you've been divorced three times in five years. Or I could tell them how you've practically slept with every man in your church or..."

Booth heard her suck in a breath and he looked at Hannah and smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm here with my friends and my wife and it would be rude to leave them."

Hannah gave all three of the people at the table a dirty look and then she said, "Oh well. It's your loss."

Booth could tell that his wife was getting more and more upset by Hannah's antics. He didn't want her to get upset while they were here. So, he looked at Hannah and said, "Please don't bother coming by again. I'm happily married to my wife and am not looking for anything or anyone else. Got it?"

Hannah simply nodded and Booth could tell that she was speechless. Katie had the good graces to wait until she walked away before she broke into laughter. She looked at Seeley and said, "I don't think that you will have to worry about her bothering you again. Good riddance I say."

Booth nodded, "I've got the best woman in the world. She was never anything more than a distraction to me. Even in school."

Katie patted his hand and smiled at her friend and said, "How about if we finish up our dinner and then we will go on a horsedrawn carriage ride. It will give us a chance to show Temperance our beautiful city."

Booth nodded and they hurried to finish their dinner. Booth hoped that he was able to put to rest any doubts that his wife might have had about Hannah's intentions. There was only one woman for him and that was the woman that was sitting right beside him now. He'd married her because he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Women like her were a dime a dozen. Women like Temperance Brennan were one in a million and he would do whatever it took to keep her right by his side. Forever and always.

They finished dinner and soon found themselves outside waiting for one of the horsedrawn carriages to pick them up for a tour around the city.

Katie and Bones were the first ones on the carriage. They were quickly developing a wonderful friendship and Booth couldn't help but smile as his wife was listening to Katie tell him about one of his antics from his childhood. Booth shook his head and said, "I don't know if I want you hanging around her. She's going to tarnish the image I've worked so hard to build with you."

Katie gave him a look and stuck out her tongue, "You're just afraid that she will see the real you and..."

Bones sat back and watched her husband and Katie banter back and forth. She found herself wishing that she had known Katie back when she was in school. As it was, she'd never had anyone that she could have considered a close friend in high school. Most of her classmates had thought that she was odd or strange. Looking back, she supposed that her intelligence was hard for her classmates to deal with.

Katie finally shook her head and said, "Well, I'm telling the story anyway." She turned to Bones and said, "So, it was the final game of our senior year and Seeley here decided that we needed to steal the opposing teams mascot."

Thinking that most school mascots were animals, Bones laughed and asked, "So did you steal their animal?"

Katie laughed and shook her head and said, "Uh no. Their mascot was a pirate ship. I still remember the look on our principal's face. I thought he was going to faint."

Booth just shook his head, "He was always way too serious. He didn't know how to have fun."

Katie shook her head, "You had stolen a six foot tall pirate ship and then you tried to deny that you and the rest of the team had taken it."

Booth laughed, "To use your words, they never proved it."

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "You still got into trouble for it. Or maybe it was flying Bobby Randall's pants up the flagpole. I was never sure which one got you into more trouble."

Bones looked at them and asked, "Who was Bobby Randall?"

Booth whispered, "He was the class know it all. The valedictorian and general know it all."

Booth saw the cloud that passed over her eyes and he knew what she was thinking before she actually said it, "So, he was like me."

Booth knew he had to do some kind of damage control. He whispered softly to her, "No, he was annoying. Plus, I was just a stupid jock back then. I've learned that being smart isn't a bad thing. It's actually a great thing. I just wish I had realized it at the time. When I think about the look on Bobby's face. It makes me feel just terrible."

Katie looked at Booth and told him, "It should have. Especially after what happened after that little stunt."

Bones looked at Katie and asked, "What happened?"

Katie swallowed hard and pointed at Booth and told him, "You tell her Seeley. I can't even say it without starting to cry."

Bones looked at her husband and wondered what had gone so wrong that someone as strong and confident as Katie couldn't even say what happened.

Booth wished that they could just go back and change this whole conversation. What happened after the pants on the flagpole incident wasn't something that he was proud of. It had actually haunted him for quite a few years. He remembered it every now and then when there was a case that involved teens and bullying. He knew that his wife wasn't going to let it go. So, he told her softly, "I'm not proud of what happened. If I could have taken it back I would have. I was a stupid kid and..."

Bones looked at her husband and took his hand in hers and asked, "What happened Booth?"

Booth looked out into the dark night and told her, "He committed suicide right after graduation. The entire football team confronted him on graduation day and made his life a living hell. He wasn't strong enough to get over it. They found his body the next day. There was a note and he blamed everyone on the team. Everyone including me."

Katie looked at him and said, "Seeley, you have to know that it wasn't your fault. Bobby had issues way before that."

Booth shook his head, "It was wrong and I can see that now, but at the time it seemed like fun. God, if I could go back in time and change it. I would have tried to be his friend and defend him, but no. What did I do? I went against everything that my grandfather had taught me and treated the boy like he was garbage."

Michael finally spoke up and said, "It was my fault too. I should have stepped in and said something, but I didn't. Peer pressure is a terrible thing. That's why we are teaching our children that making fun of other's isn't the right thing to do. Everyone is unique in their own special way and precious in the eyes of God."

Booth swallowed and whispered, "It doesn't excuse..."

Michael looked at his old friend, "God forgives you Seeley."

Bones looked at her husband's friend and said, "You can't know that. You can't just say something like that about a being that doesn't exist and..."

Booth laughed and realized that Bones had no idea what Michael did for a living. He cleared his throat and said, "Bones..."

Looking at her husband she asked, "What?"

Booth laughed and looked at his wife, "He's a pastor."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should keep my views to myself and..."

Michael laughed and said, "That's okay. I actually get that a lot. It's my job to change not only hearts, but minds as well."

Booth closed his eyes and waited for his wife's opinion. However, she surprised him when she said, "I can respect that."

Booth looked at her and asked, "What?"

Bones smiled and said, "I can respect his professional opinion. Everyone has a job to do and..."

"Wait just a second. When I talk about religion you tell me that I'm wrong and..."

Bones laughed and said, "Well, that's because it's not your job. It's simply your belief."

Booth shook his head and wondered if he would ever understand that woman that he'd fallen in love with completely. She never managed to surprise him. No matter what the situation was. He looked at his friend and said, "It still hurts knowing that he blamed me for driving him to his death."

Michael whispered, "It wasn't your fault. No more than it was my fault. I was on the team too. We were stupid teenagers. All we can do is try and change the world one day at a time."

Booth nodded and he felt Bones squeeze his hand. He looked over at her and she whispered, "I love you."

Booth leaned over and kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you too."

Katie and Michael smiled at the way that their friend lost himself in the woman that he loved. They kissed each other as if they were the only two people in the world and at that time, maybe they were.

Booth's hand settled on her stomach and he smiled when he felt their daughter move. Proof of life and the love that they shared. Somehow, that was enough to give him hope for the future. Whatever might come, he knew that they could get through it together...


	21. Hannah The Terrible

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They truly inspire me! Remember this is an AU story and as such, I have my own timeline...**_

The next night would bring about more challenges for them. Booth had forgotten that he and Hannah had been king and queen of their prom. Well, maybe forgotten wasn't the right word, but he'd tried to put it out of his mind. So, when they got to the reunion the next night and Booth saw that they were seated at the same table as Hannah and her date, Booth sighed and wished that he could have changed seats with anyone. He knew that it would look bad, so, he decided that he would make the best of it. Later, he would find himself wishing that he had went with his gut feelings.

Booth knew that things weren't going to go well when he heard Hannah's annoying laughter from across the room. He felt himself cringing and wished that they could leave the room. Hannah seemed to capture everyone's attention and she drew a crowd wherever she went.

They sat down at their assigned table and Booth looked over at Bones and whispered, "You are so damn beautiful tonight. Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hotel room and get lost in each other?"

Bones laughed at him and leaned forward and kissed him softly and whispered, "And waste the chance to show off this insanely expensive dress? Nothing doing. This might be the last chance that I have to wear a beautiful dress before our daughter gets here."

Booth smiled at her and he let his hand rest on her swollen stomach. They lost themselves in each other's kisses. Then, Booth whispered, "Follow me."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked at him and after a few seconds, she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her out onto the balcony of to the side of the ballroom. The first thing she noticed was all of the stars in the sky that night. The sound of the music filled the night air and when Booth whispered, "Dance with me?" She couldn't help nodding and accepting the chance to dance with her husband. The words seemed fitting somehow:

_**Look at the sky  
>Tell me what do you see<br>Just close your eyes  
>And describe it to me<br>The heavens are sparkling  
>With starlight tonight<br>That's what I see  
>Through your eyes <strong>_

At that moment, they were the only two people in the world. Two people in love with each other. Two people that were expecting a baby. Two people that, despite their differences, allowed themselves to fall in love with each other. He had opened her heart and her eyes to things that she'd never thought possible before she met him. She'd always believed in things that she could see and touch and feel. However, Booth made her open her heart and close her eyes and believe, just a little bit, in things that she couldn't see. Things that couldn't be explained with simple logic and rational thinking. He made her want to be a better person.

_**I see the heavens  
>Each time that you smile<br>I hear your heartbeat  
>Just go on for miles<br>And suddenly I know  
>My life is worth while<br>That's what I see  
>Through your eyes <strong>_

Temperance Brennan, now Temperance Booth, had never been one that had believed in love, but somehow, this man had made her believe that, despite a terrible childhood, true love did exist and it was possible for someone like her. She had two beautiful children that loved her more than she'd ever thought possible and she was expecting her own little miracle. This man that was holding her made her heart feel and experience things that she'd never dreamed possible. Before him, she'd always thought that love was simply a mix of chemical reactions that the body produced. After having him in her life for all of these years. First as a friend and then as a lover and finally as a husband, she realized that it was so much more complicated than that. There was nothing simple about the love and the life that they shared together.

_**Here in the night  
>I see the sun<br>Here in the dark  
>Our two hearts are one<br>It's out of our hands  
>We can't stop what we have begun<br>And love just took me by surprise  
>Looking through your eyes <strong>_

She'd always known that she was beautiful on the outside, but she'd never allowed herself to believe that beauty could exist on the inside. Letting him twirl her around in the cool night air, she looked at their joined hands and she suddenly found that it was impossible to tell where she started and he began. She felt like she would die if she was separated from him. Even if it was only for a day. She knew that she would be with him forever. That even though their love was a surprise, she wouldn't trade it for all of the money in the world. He was hers and she was his.

_**I look at myself  
>And instead I see us<br>Whoever I am now  
>It feels like enough<br>And I see a girl  
>Who is learning to trust<br>That's who I see through your eyes **_

Years ago, Temperance Brennan wouldn't have thought twice about leaving for three or four months to go to some dig somewhere on the other side of the world. That was all before Seeley Booth showed her that there was some things more important that me. There was us. She had learned to be part of a family. A family that was more than a mother and a family. Their family consisted of her and Booth and Angela and Hodgins. Cam and Zack fit someplace in their quirky little family unit and she couldn't imagine her life without any of them in it. They were all special in their own way. When her mom and dad had made a sudden reappearance in her life, she knew that she had changed. Years ago, she would have ran to some island that no one had heard of in an attempt to hide from the pain that their return had caused her. Now however, she had Booth, Parker and Julie and they were enough to keep her grounded and happy. They were, in essence, all that she truly needed to survive in a world that had, before him, been bleak and unhappy. Here in the place that he'd grown up, she knew that she loved him more than she'd ever thought possible.

_**And there are some things we don't know  
>Sometimes a heart just needs to go<br>And there is so much I'll remember  
>Underneath the open sky with you forever <strong>_

Temperance knew that Booth was her forever. He made her see the world in a different way. She wanted to spend the rest of her forever right by his side. She had never been able to say that for certain before. This man, the father of her unborn child was everything and all that she needed for the rest of her life. She laid her head on his shoulder and wished that she could get even closer to him. However, being over seven months pregnant didn't allow for much closeness when they were facing each other like this.

So, when he spun her around, she allowed him the pull her back close to his chest and she felt his lips kissing her neck. She sighed and she wanted to go back to their hotel room and spend the next few days in bed with him. Simply allowing him to touch her. To get lost in the feeling of how perfect their love is. To spend a few precious moments in bed with him. Allowing him to kiss every inch of her body. Allowing him to teach her how two people could become even more important to one another. Their baby created a distance between them, but she also brought them closer together. Bones wasn't sure if she understood the opposing forces that were acting on her heart.

Booth had just captured her earlobe in between his lips and sucked on them softly, when he heard a shrill voice call out, "There you are! You're missing all of the fun!"

Before Booth or Bones could react, Booth was being pulled away from his wife and back into the hotel's ballroom. Bones saw Hannah pulling him inside and not for the first time that night, she felt a twinge of jealousy. Even though she was confident in the feelings that Booth had for her, she couldn't help but be jealous of the woman that was now on his arms inside and on the dancefloor. She was beautiful, blonde and everything that she'd always assumed that Booth would go for. She walked over to their table and sat down and took a drink of her water.

Three hours later she'd had enough of being ignored. Enough of watching Booth and Hannah laughing with each other. Enough of feeling like she didn't belong. With a final look at Booth and Hannah, she stood up and turned to leave the room. She picked up her purse and headed back upstairs to their room. She didn't even bother to tell Booth. Not that it would have mattered anyway. The minute that Booth had walked back into the ballroom with Hannah, it was like she had ceased to exist. Booth had started talking to his old friends and it was as if she was nothing more than a stranger.

She walked into their room and slipped off her dress and settled into the huge tub in the bathroom. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily and whispered to the empty room, "I never should have come. Booth's probably wishing that he was married to someone like Hannah. Someone that doesn't look like she swallowed a beach ball. Someone that he can be proud to be seen with."

She let her hand rest on her stomach and their daughter moved. It caused her to smile and she whispered to their unborn daughter, "I know your daddy loves me. I just wish I wasn't so huge. I wish I was someone that he could be proud to be seen with at his reunion. Someone that he'd want to introduce to his friends."

She closed her eyes and massaged her stomach gently. She got out of the tub and dried herself off before she put on her nightgown and crawled into bed. She pulled the covers over her body and she closed her eyes. Soon, her tears soaked her pillow and if it was actually possible, she felt her heart breaking into two huge pieces.

She wasn't sure how long it was before Booth came into their room. All she knew was that she had cried a river of tears and she wanted to go home. She heard Booth singing a happy tune. She was glad that he was happy. She was, without a doubt, the most miserable that she had been in a long time. She turned in bed and watched as Booth undressed. She noticed that he was more than a bit unsteady on his feet. She thought to herself, "_He's probably drunk. He probably doesn't even remember me leaving. Does he even care? Probably not. He's probably glad that he didn't have to worry about entertaining his very pregnant wife. That he could have as much fun as he wanted and not have to worry about her. Maybe he regrets being married to someone like me..."_

She sighed and closed her eyes and tried, without success, to hold back her tears. She watched as Booth climbed into bed beside her. After a few seconds, she felt his arm settle across her waist. She sat up quickly and got out of bed as quickly as she could. She looked at him and said, "Don't touch me!"

Booth rubbed his eyes and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong baby?"

Bones stood there and stared at him for the longest time. Then, she whispered, "What's wrong? What's wrong? How can you sit there and ask me what's wrong?"

Booth shook his head and whispered, "I don't know."

Bones looked at her husband and said, "You left me all by myself at the reunion. I sat there for three hours while you talked with Hannah and all of your friends! Three hours Booth! I didn't know anyone there and you said that you were going to be there for me! Instead, you were flirting with Hannah!"

Booth looked at her and said, "I wasn't flirting with Hannah!"

"Really? What do you call all of the touching and hand holding that you were doing with her?"

"I wasn't flirting with her! We were talking and reliving old times!"

Bones nodded and whispered coldly, "Times that didn't include me. Maybe you could go find her and sleep with her tonight. I'm sure you'd be a lot happier with her. She's everything that I used to be. She's skinny, pretty and a lot more fun than I am!"

Booth looked at his wife and opened and closed his mouth a few times. He couldn't believe how upset she was over this. He hadn't meant to ignore her. Hadn't meant to exclude her from the night. It had just felt good to get away for a few hours. He realized now that he'd been wrong.

He watched as she sat back in the bed and turned away from him. He heard the sobs coming from her direction. He felt incredibly guilty and climbed into bed beside her. Then he whispered, "I'm sorry Bones. I..."

He watched as she shook her head and he heard her whisper, "It doesn't matter anymore Booth. Just go."

"I can't Bones. I love you and I'm sorry about tonight. It just felt good to be back home again. To not have to worry about being Seeley Booth Special Agent. Here, I'm just Seeley Booth, just your average everyday guy. I don't have to worry about impressing anyone. I can just be me."

Bones turned over in the bed and looked at her husband and whispered, "I've never asked you to impress me Booth. I've always loved you for who you are. You've never been average to me Booth."

"I haven't?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No. To me, you've always been the man that I love. The father of our children and the only one that can make me smile. You don't have to impress me Booth."

"I don't?"

Again, she shook her head and whispered, "You don't. I love you no matter what. I just wish you would have paid me a bit more attention. I thought..."

Booth looked at his wife and asked, "What did you think sweetheart?"

She shrugged and whispered, "I thought that you regretted coming here with me. That you wished you were married to Hannah instead of me. That..."

Booth silenced her with a kiss and then he whispered, "Never. Never in a million years do I want to be married to anyone but you. You are my life Bones. You are the reason that I am able to survive. I love you. I don't love Hannah. She's nothing but fluff and you are substance. You're smarter than I could ever hope to be. You have more money that I do. You could have your pick of men and somehow, you picked me to love. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I don't ever want to lose you. I'm sorry for the way that I acted tonight. I was wrong and I was stupid."

Bones smiled at him and whispered, "You're not stupid Booth. A little misguided, but not stupid."

Booth laughed softly and whispered, "That's not what Hannah thought. When I told her to get lost, that I was going to go back upstairs to my wife, she told me that I was crazy and stupid for leaving her to come upstairs with you. She said that you obviously weren't any fun to be around. I told her that she was wrong and that I'd pick you a thousand times over her."

Bones looked at her husband and then she whispered, "You told her that?"

Booth nodded and then said, "And I'd do it again. Although I think if I was smart I would have stayed right by your side the entire night. Hannah is just window dressing and lots and lots of fluff. You are the real deal sweetheart and I'm sorry for hurting you tonight."

He heard her sniffle and then she snuggled closer to his chest and whispered, "I know how you can make it up to me."

Booth smiled and whispered, "How?"

She smiled and told him, "Katie and Michael are having a barbecue at their house tomorrow. I want to go, but first I want to go shopping for something."

Booth looked at his wife and wondered what she was up to. She usually hated shopping and he was surprised that she was asking to go tomorrow. They had planned to drive back to DC in the morning, but it was obvious to him that she had other plans now. So, he told her softly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I would love to spend more time with Katie and Michael."

She smiled and said, "Me too."

Those were the last words that she spoke. Because Booth captured her lips with his and they made love until they were both too tired to do anything other than fall into a deep sleep.

Bones woke early the next morning and she sat up in bed and looked at her husband. Last night had been nothing short of wonderful. She leaned down and kissed him softly and smiled when he whispered, "Morning Bones."

"Morning Booth. Do you want to sleep in? I'm going to take a shower and go shopping. I can pick you up on the way back."

Booth stretched and asked, "You don't mind?"

She smiled and shook her head softly, "Not at all. It will give me a chance to take some time shopping. You always want to rush me."

Booth laughed and rolled his eyes. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door. After she had showered and dressed, she peeked into the bed and saw that he was still asleep. So, she grabbed her purse and the keys to the SUV and kissed him softly. Then, she headed downstairs and drove to the bookstore at the mall. She bought a copy of her latest book and she realized that she was attracting quite an audience. Especially when one of the patrons asked, "I hate to ask, but would you mind signing my copy of your book?"

Bones looked around and nodded as she took the pen from the woman. She signed her name and handed the book back to her. In the meantime, three other people asked for her to sign their book. She smiled and gladly signed the books. She knew that Booth would have been proud of her. Not so long ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about telling them no. However, with Booth's patience and love, she'd opened up and allowed everyday things like this to no longer upset her.

She walked out of the bookstore with her purchases. As she was walking out of the mall, she spotted a baby store. She walked inside and spotted a small t-shirt. She knew that she had to buy it. So, she took it to the cashier and headed back to the hotel. She left the books in the SUV and carried the bag from the baby store into the hotel. She smiled as she waited for the elevator.

She heard the laughter before she saw the women. Then she heard one of them say, "Did you see Hannah and Seeley last night? They make quite a couple. It's a shame that they are both married to other people. They would have some very beautiful kids."

One of the women smiled and said, "It's a shame that Seeley's wife is pregnant. She, is rather plain looking."

The women laughed again and the elevator door opened and she hurried inside. She hit the button for their floor and once the door closed, she let the tears fall. God, she hated how easily the tears came lately! It seemed like no matter how happy she was, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Those women were wrong and she knew it. Their baby was going to be beautiful. She knew that she was beautiful and Booth was handsome. There was no reason to think that their baby would be anything other than lovely.

She put a smile on her face and put their hurtful words out of her mind. She walked into the room and smiled when she saw Booth sitting on the bed. He was dressed and waiting for her. She walked over to sit beside him and he turned and kissed her softly and whispered, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She nodded and said, "I did. Then I found this."

She handed him the bag and he asked, "For me?"

"Sort of."

Booth opened the bag and he saw a tiny shirt inside. He pulled it out and smiled at the words printed on the shirt. He smiled and said, "It's perfect."

"You think so?"

Booth nodded and read the shirts words aloud, "Don't mess with me. My daddy works with the FBI. It's perfect Bones."

They kissed each other and then Bones said, "We need to go. I want to see Katie and Michael again."

Booth nodded and stood up. Then, he pulled her close and kissed her softly before leading her downstairs to the SUV. Bones loved him and to him, that was all that mattered. Leading her to the SUV, Booth whispered, "I love you."

She whispered, "I love you too Booth."

They held hands while they drove to their friends house. Bones was glad that they would be among friends today. She like Katie and Michael and knew that they would have a wonderful time at their house that day. Especially when she gave Katie the signed books that she'd bought that morning at the bookstore...

**_Love it or hate it, please leave a review!_**


	22. What's In A Name?

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They truly inspire me! Remember this is an AU story and as such, I have my own timeline... Hannah is gone for good after this chapter. thank you for sticking with me through everything...**_

Booth couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he drove to Katie and Michael's house. Katie had been the one person that knew and understood what Booth had gone through when he was growing up. It had been him, Katie and Michael for the longest time. They used to like calling themselves the three amigos. Katie was the one that would put an icepack on Booth's black eyes, given to him courtesy of his father. She'd tried to talk him into telling someone, anyone, about what his father did to him. She had tried, mostly without success, to tell him that giving their kids black eyes wasn't what good fathers did. That fathers should love their children and not hit them. He'd never understood her words. At least not until he'd become a father himself. He knew that Katie was one of the few reasons that he'd survived his ordeal with his father.

Booth looked over and Bones and noticed that she had her eyes closed. He hoped that he could make it up to her. His behavior and absence last night had upset not only her, but him. He would spend forever making her realize how truly sorry he was for his behavior.

Pulling up to Katie and Michael's house, Booth couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Their house wasn't anything fancy, but he could tell that it was filled with love. Especially when he saw all of the children playing outside. Bones opened her eyes and whispered, "Are we here already?"

Booth nodded and whispered, "Yeah. Are you sure you are feeling up to this?"

She gave him a look and Booth knew better than to push his luck. He had already been skating on thin ice after last night. He would do anything to get on better footing with his wife. So, he reached over and took the books. Which, earned him a look from her and she said, "I can carry those Booth."

He smiled and kissed her on the head and whispered, "I know you can. Just humor me. Okay?"

Bones smiled and finally brought her hands up to his face. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds and then she whispered, "Always."

Then she lowered her mouth to his and they kissed softly for a few minutes. They would have kissed longer, except the moment was broken by a knock on the window. The couple pulled apart slowly and Booth looked over his wife's shoulder and saw Katie standing there with a huge smile on her face. He laughed and said, "I think Katie's anxious to see you."

Instead of saying anything, Bones simply kissed him softly and then opened her door. The second that she was out of the car, Katie enveloped her in a huge hug and led her towards their house. Booth shook his head and laughed silently. He loved how his best friend had accepted her so readily. He wasn't sure if they'd invited him because of her or not anymore.

Booth saw that Katie had given Bones a drink and Booth asked, "Where's mine?"

She looked at him and laughed, "You know where the drinks are kept Seeley Booth! Temperance is our guest."

Booth walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer and headed out the patio door. Michael was standing at the grill and talking with some of his friends. He looked up and saw Booth and shook his hand, "Seeley! Where's that beautiful wife of yours? Hopefully she's with Katie. Because if she's not I feel bad for you."

Booth laughed and told his friend, "The girls are inside talking."

It was a few seconds after that that he heard Bones say, "I'm right here Booth. I don't want to stay in that house."

Booth noticed the tone of her voice and wondered if Katie had said something to upset her. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

Before she could respond, Booth heard Katie say, "She saw Hannah."

Booth watched as his wife sat down on the chair next to him. Hannah walked outside and saw Booth. She immediately pasted on what Booth knew was a fake smile, grabbed Booth's hand and said, "Seeley! I didn't know that you were here. Do you think your wife would mind it too terribly if I stole you away for a few minutes? I want to introduce you to a few of my friends."

Booth turned and looked at Bones. She looked back at him and it was clear to him that she was waiting to see what he would do. Booth removed his hand from between hers and said, "I'm sorry Hannah, Bones doesn't know anyone here and it wouldn't be fair for me to leave her. Even for a few minutes."

Hannah looked at him and threw her head back laughing. It was like he'd told the funniest joke that she'd ever heard. He looked at her in confusion and asked, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. Then she looked at Bones and then at Booth and said, "You are silly. I thought you called your wife Bones. That's such a silly name."

Booth could feel his wife's anger boiling and he knew that he was right when he felt her get up and walk back into the house. He looked at Hannah and said, "It's not a silly name. It's my name for her. She works with bones. She's the best in the world in fact."

Hannah looked at Booth and laughed, "How morbid. You should have a normal wife Seeley. One that doesn't work with dead things."

Booth shook his head, "I work with dead things Hannah. And normal is boring."

Hannah laughed, "You just haven't had anything like me before."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I'd rather have a few moments of wonderful with Bones than a lifetime of nothing special with you Hannah."

Hannah gave him a dirty look and said, "Well, I'm rich."

Booth laughed, "Yeah. Thanks to your daddy's money. Bones made her money the old fashioned way. She earned it."

Hannah gasped and went to sit down in one of the chairs across from him. Katie had watched the entire exchange and she couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that Hannah had no idea who Booth was married to. Of course, Katie doubted that Hannah had ever walked into a bookstore, much less actually read a book. So, it didn't surprise Katie in the least.

Booth looked at the door waiting for Bones to come back outside. When she finally came back out a few moments later, he knew that she had to fight to control her temper. She had the bag of books in one hand and a pen in the other. Booth saw the determination on his wife's face and Booth could only sit back and watch it unfold.

Booth watched as his wife took out each of the four books, opened them and signed just inside the front cover. Then, she turned and handed the books to Katie. She smiled and said, "I'll send you an advanced copy of my latest book when I get home. Oh and you and Michael will be invited to the book signing next month. I'm starting my tour right here in your hometown."

Booth smiled and asked, "When did your publisher tell you that?"

Bones looked over at Hannah and said, "She didn't. I called her when I was inside and told her. When you're a best selling author you tend to tell others what you want done. Not the other way around."

Bones never used her title as a best selling author like that. That was how he knew that she was upset about Hannah's being there. Instead of resorting to nasty words, she would show her up in other ways. However, Hannah clearly misunderstood the point that Bones was trying to make. She looked at Booth and then at Bones and said, "So, she writes books, big deal."

It was then that the others at the party recognized who Bones was. Bones recognized the voices as those belonging to the women that wished that Hannah and Booth would get married and have children. When they started asking her for signed copies of her books, it felt good to be able to look at them and say, "Sorry, I only sign books for my friends. Which none of you ladies are. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy this day with my husband and his friends."

She turned away from Hannah and her friends. She stood up and walked over to where Booth was sitting and sat down on his lap. She turned to him and kissed him ever so softly. Booth looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Temperance Brennan."

She shook her head and whispered softly, "I'm Temperance Booth now. Your wife and mother to our two and soon to be three beautiful children. I can't wait to go home tomorrow. I miss Parker and Julie."

Booth kissed her softly and whispered, "Me too Bones. Me too."

Katie was tempted to say something about their behavior, but the moment was too important to interrupt. So, she simply found her husband and whispered, "I love you Michael."

Booth and Bones stayed with their friends for awhile longer. A few hours later, Booth watched as she walked into Katie's house and shut the door behind her. Katie smiled at Booth and said, "You really love her. Don't you?"

Booth tore his eyes away from the door long enough to say, "I do. I never thought that I'd find another woman to love."

Katie looked at him knowingly and asked, "After Rebecca?"

Booth nodded, "Yes. She's everything that I've ever wanted in a woman. She loves my kids and she's expecting a baby with me. I couldn't ever find another woman I love nearly as much. She's not only my wife, but she's my best friend. I love her."

Katie smiled, "I think you've said that once or twice."

"I can't help it. She's good for me."

Katie smiled and watched as Booth got up and headed into the house in search of his wife. She knew what Booth was feeling, because she felt the same thing for Michael. Each and every day.

Booth found his wife laying on the couch in Katie's living room. She had a huge smile on her face and her hands were resting on her stomach. She either heard or sensed him walking into the room, because she turned and looked in his direction. He smiled and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yes. I came in here to lay down. I was hot and tired."

Booth knew that she was probably wanting some time to herself. He smiled and asked, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Shaking her head she whispered, "No." Then she reached out her hand and Booth gave her his hand. She tugged him closer to her and she whispered, "She's moving Booth."

Kneeling down beside her, Booth let her put his hand on her stomach and he felt their daughter moving. A gentle thud against his hand let him know that their baby daughter was awake. At least for now. They'd noticed over the past few weeks that she was definitely developing a routine. Mostly when Bones was trying to sleep.

Booth finally looked at her and whispered, "We are going to have to decide on a name eventually. We can't keep calling her baby for the rest of her life. Personally, I like the name Gertrude."

Booth could tell that she didn't like that name. Especially when her nose pinched up and she made a funny face. She laughed and said, "I'm not naming our daughter Gertrude."

Booth smiled and asked, "What's wrong with Gertrude?"

She laughed, "There are so many things wrong with that name that I don't know where to begin Booth."

"What names have you thought of?"

She shrugged and shook her head and whispered, "I have a few names."

Booth could tell that she was hesitant to tell him the names that she'd thought of. He honestly wanted to hear her thoughts on their daughter's name. He raised her head so that she was looking in his eyes and whispered, "Tell me what your thinking of..."

She smiled and Booth felt her lace her fingers in between his. She took a deep breath and then she whispered, "I like a few different names, but I..."

"Tell me Bones."

"You're going to think it's silly."

"I'm not going to think that it's silly Bones."

He watched as she took a deep breath and then she whispered so softly that it was hard for him to hear, "I like the name Molly. I know that it's old fashioned but..."

Booth gasped and he looked at her and whispered, "Molly Booth. I like it. It's sweet and simple."

"What about a middle name?"

Booth thought about it for a moment and then he smiled and said, "Rose. Molly Rose Booth."

Booth watched the huge smile that crept onto her face. She nodded and whispered, "I love it."

Booth leaned down and whispered to her stomach, "Hello there Molly Rose Booth."

Bones smiled when she felt their daughter give her a sharp kick. They looked in each other's eyes and then she whispered, "Lets go back to the hotel. I want to make love to my daughter's father."

Booth nodded and he walked with her towards the SUV. He would tell Katie goodbye later. Tonight, they had much more important things to do...


	23. Enter Max & Christine Brennan

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They truly inspire me! Remember this is an AU story and as such, I have my own timeline... Hannah is gone for good after this chapter. thank you for sticking with me through everything...**_

They left Philly the next day. While she'd enjoyed the rest of the reunion, she'd been anxious to get back to their home. Back to the life that they shared in DC. Most of all, she was anxious to get back and see Julie and Parker. Just a few short years ago, she would never have thought that two precious children could call her back home. Now however, she grew more excited with every mile closer to their home.

It was late at night when they got home and Booth had convinced her to wait until the next morning to go over to Angela and Jack's house to get the twins. She had reluctantly agreed. They walked into the house and she headed upstairs. She took a brief look in Julie's bedroom and she swore that she saw her daughter laying there in the bed. She knew that it was crazy, but she took the small stuffed dog that she'd bought for her out of the bag and went to lay it on the bed. However, when she leaned down to put the toy on the bed, she was surprised to see her daughter laying in the bed. She felt her heart expand at the sight of her daughter.

She leaned down and kissed her softly on the head. She was surprised when her eyes opened and Julie whispered, "Hi mommy. I missed you."

Bones whispered, "Mommy missed you to." She held up the dog and Julie smiled. Then she whispered, "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

Julie rolled back over and closed her eyes. Clutching the small stuffed dog in her arms. Bones stood there watching her for a few seconds. Until she felt Booth's arm slide around her waist. She felt him place a kiss on the back of her head and she sighed a content sigh. Then she whispered, "I love you. I love them so much."

Booth nodded and he felt Molly give her a soft kick. He smiled and whispered, "We love you to. All of us. Parker wants to see you."

She nodded and turned and walked out of Julie's room.

Walking into Parker's room, she saw that their son's eyes were open and he was holding the fire truck that they'd gotten him. She smiled at Booth and he shrugged and said, "I was going to put it on his dresser, but he wouldn't let me."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed their son. Booth could hear them whispering to each other, but he couldn't quite make out the words. He simply smiled at waited for them to finish. He watched as Bones gave him one last kiss on the forehead and then their son turned over and fell back asleep.

She walked to the door and watched him for a few moments. Until Booth slid her arms around her waist and whispered, "You need to see what Angela did is Molly's bedroom."

Booth watched as she turned around and then she kissed him softly. Then she turned and walked into the baby's room. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what her best friend had done in such a short time. There on the wall was a mural that her best friend had painted.

The wall was brightly decorated with fish of every shape and size. The wall had been painted a soft shade of blue that got progressively darker. It look like the deep blue sea. Even though they had known that they were having a girl, they had given their friends the freedom to make their daughter's room unique. Bones had never been a big fan of pink, so this was absolutely perfect. The center of the mural was a killer whale.

They had just finished inspecting it when she heard, "Tell me that you like it..."

Bones turned around and she couldn't speak for a moment. She loved it and she finally nodded and whispered, "It's beautiful Ange. Thank you."

Booth smiled and said, "She was afraid that you wouldn't like it."

She turned to her husband and asked, "You knew about this?"

Booth smiled and nodded. Then he whispered, "It was hard keeping it a secret from you."

She put her arm around his neck and kissed him softly. Then she whispered, "I love you. I love our daughter and I love our friends. Thank you Booth."

Angela laughed and asked, "What about me?"

She smiled and told her best friend, "Thank you Ange. I'm not kissing you though."

Angela laughed and said, "And I was looking forward to that."

The two couples made their way down to the kitchen where they talked for awhile longer. Booth could tell that the women were getting tired, so he said, "I think it's time for bed. Molly needs her sleep and I'm sure that Angela's little bun needs some sleep."

Angela smiled and put her hand on her still flat stomach and whispered, "I am pretty tired."

The two girls hugged each other and whispered their goodnights to each other and Jack and Angela headed home. Booth put his arms around his wife's neck and kissed her softly. Then, they headed upstairs and fell asleep.

The next month seemed to fly by for the couple. It also brought about a lot of changes. Bones decided to start her maternity leave. She found that standing on the platform was taking it's toll on her. She could only stand for a few minutes at a time. So, for the time being, Zach was taking over for her.

The worst part was that she didn't see as much of Booth as she had before. He would leave early in the morning and not come home until late at night. Sometimes not until after she had fallen asleep.

She had just taken the twins to school one morning when she had another visit from her parents. She didn't know who it was when she answered the door. She had a smile on her face. A smile that quickly faded when she saw who was standing at the door.

She looked at them coldly and asked, "What do you want?"

Her mother looked at her and said softly, "We just want to talk."

Bones started to shut the door on her parents. However, she wasn't quick enough and her father put his hand on the door and said, "Just give us five minutes Tempe. If you don't want us here after that we will go."

Bones looked at her mother and then at her father. Every instinct that she had told her to refuse his request and shut the door. However, it was at that moment that her unborn daughter decided to give her a swift kick. Bones wasn't sure whether it was her daughter's well timed kick or if it was her need to connect with her past, but she finally nodded and said, "Five minutes."

Max and Christine Brennan walked into their daughter's house. She motioned for them to sit down at the kitchen table and she sat down across from them. She looked at her mom and then at her dad and said, "Talk."

Max looked at his daughter and said, "We are sorry that we left you. We thought that you and Russ would be okay."

She looked at him and whispered, "Well I wasn't. Russ left and I ended up in foster care. It very nearly destroyed me. I was only strong enough to last because I didn't want to..."

Max whispered, "We did it to keep you safe. We were in danger and we wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"Some people were trying to kill us. We didn't want you or Russ to suffer because of us."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well guess what? I did suffer. I didn't have a mother or a father to teach me the basic things of life. Instead I had to make my own way."

Max looked around the house and said, "Well, it looks like you did okay."

She shook her head and whispered, "It's all because of Booth. I met him and he fell in love with me. Even when I didn't think that I deserved his love."

"Well, you have three children Tempe."

"Don't call me that. My name is Temperance."

Max smiled and said, "Temperance Brennan."

Bones shook her head and whispered, "No. My name is Temperance Booth."

She put her hand on her stomach and looked at her parents. Everything in her was telling her to tell them to leave. She put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "I want you to leave now."

Max and Christine looked at each other. Then Christine said, "Please Temperance. We just want to talk to you and get to know you again."

She shook her head and told them, "Well, I don't want to know you. You gave up that right when you left me."

She felt a sharp pain hit in her stomach and she whispered, "Please, just leave."

Christine and Max looked at her and nodded. Before they left, Max said, "We are only leaving now because you asked us to. We will be back."

She sat at the kitchen table long after they left. She was barely aware of the tears that were falling down her cheeks. If she could have been honest with them, she would have admitted that she wanted them in her life. However, allowing them back into her life came with too many risks. Risks that she couldn't afford. No. She was better without them in her life. Better without her parents.

She went and picked up the twins from school and was heading home when her cell phone rang. She noticed that it was someone from the Hoover building calling. At first she thought that it was Booth, but she realized that he would have called her on his cell phone. So, she picked it up and said, "Brennan."

She heard someone on the other end of the line tell her, "Doctor Brennan?"

She swallowed hard and said, "Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Nancy. Director Cullen's secretary."

Bones swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes."

"I wanted to call you and tell you that you are needed at the hospital. Your husband has been shot."

Brennan felt the bottom fall out of her world. She'd been dreading this ever since they stopped working together. They always had each other's backs. She swallowed hard and tried to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes and she said, "Okay. I understand."

She disconnected the call and headed toward the Jeffersonian. She barely remembered calling Angela. Barely remembered the drive to the hospital. The only thing she could think of was that this was going to be the day that she lost her husband. That he would never live to see the birth of their daughter. She whispered to no one in particular, "Hang on Booth. I'm on my way."

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and made her way to the ER. She swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm coming Booth. Just hang on. Please."

She rushed into the hospital and the nurse asked her, "How can I help you?"

Bones looked at her and whispered, "My husband was brought in. He was shot. Special Agent Seeley Booth."

The woman punched a few keys and she looked up at Bones and said, "He's in surgery."

She shifted from one leg to another. Then she asked, "Any word on his condition?"

The nurse looked at Bones and then back at the computer. Bones could tell that she was debating on how much to tell her. She finally looked at her and said, "He's in critical condition. He was shot in the back and..."

Before she could learn any more, Bones heard a voice say, "I'll take it from here."

Bones turned around and saw her husband's boss standing there. She looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

Cullen told her, "He was at the scene with one of your squints. He noticed a suspect and that he had a gun. He jumped in front of him and saved his life. The doctor's are optimistic about his recovery chances."

She nodded and Cullen took her hand and walked into the waiting room. Cullen handed her a cup of coffee and she whispered, "I can't have this. I..."

Cullen shook his head and told her, "Just this once."

Bones could barely look at him and she felt that it was all coming back to her. She was brought back to when he was shot the last time. She remembered his faked death and how she nearly fell apart. She looked at Cullen and said, "I can't do it again."

Cullen knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded. Then he said, "You won't have to Doctor Brennan. You will be notified when he's out of surgery."

She whispered, "Thank you."

The hours went by slowly. It was nearly three hours before Booth was out of surgery. He was awake and responsive when Bones went back to see him. She took one look at him lying in the bed and she felt her world going black all around her. It was all too much for her to bear. First the visit from her parents and then this. She heard Booth calling her name as she slipped into the blessed darkness.

When she woke a few hours later, she was surrounded by her family and friends. She was laying in her own hospital bed. She turned and saw two people that she didn't want there. Max and Christine Brennan were sitting at the foot of her bed. She sat up and said, "I don't want them here. I..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Angela whisper, "Sweetheart..."

She turned and said, "Ange... Where are the twins?"

Angela smiled and said, "Jack and Cam have them at the lab. The last I looked they were doing some kind of really gross experiment. I'm not sure who was enjoying it more. Cam, Jack or the twins."

She looked at Angela and nodded. Then she whispered, "How did they know I was here?"

"They followed you to the Jeffersonian and then they cornered me and well..."

Bones looked at her best friend and knew that Angela only had her best interests at heart and finally whispered, "It's okay Ange. How is Booth doing?"

Angela smiled and told her, "He's awake and causing all kinds of trouble. He's been asking for you. He saw you fall to the ground. He's been trying to get out of bed to see you ever since."

She looked at her and nodded. Then she started getting out of bed and said, "I need to see him."

Angela looked at her and tried to get her back into bed, "I think you should sit back down sweetie. I..."

Bones shook her head and said, "I need to go to him. I..."

She had no sooner put her feet onto the floor when the room started spinning. She sat back down in bed and whispered, "Dammit..."

Angela looked at her best friend and smiled. Then she said, "You need to take it easy."

She knew that her friend wouldn't listen to her. So, she grabbed a wheelchair and said, "Then I will take you. You need to take it easy sweetie. The doctor's are worried about you sweetie."

"Why?"

Angela smiled and said, "Because when you fainted, you fell funny and nearly hit your stomach on Booth's bed. They are worried about you going into premature labor."

That was when she put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "Molly?"

Angela smiled, "She's fine. You just need to be more careful."

She whispered, "Okay."

She laid back down in bed and decided that she was going to stay there. She sighed and turned away from everyone. However, she felt another hand touching her. She knew that it wasn't Angela and she said, "What?"

Christine Brennan looked at her daughter and said, "Temperance he will be just fine. You can go see him. Just let your friend push you into his room. Your young man is something else."

Bones smiled and said, "He is. Isn't he?"

Christine smiled, "He's very worried about you."

Bones finally said to Angela, "Okay. I want to see him."

Angela nodded and wheeled her into the hallway and then walked slowly towards Booth's room. She told Brennan softly, "He's really worried about you. And the baby."

They walked the rest of the way to Booth's room. Angela stopped at the door and they heard Booth barking out orders and demanding to see his wife. Bones smiled and said, "Would you just calm down Seeley."

Booth's head immediately turned towards the door and the smile that lit up his face made her smile. Angela pushed her closer to his bed and then quickly turned and left the room. She looked at her husband and whispered, "I thought that I was going to lose you again. I was so afraid for you..."

Booth nodded and whispered, "I know. I'm sorry. I just saw Zach in the way of the bullet and..."

"You just reacted. I know. I'm afraid that one day, you won't come back to me."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "I will always come back to you Bones. Always."

She shook her head and whispered, "You can't promise me that Booth. You can't know what waits for you just around the corner. You can't know if some suspect is going to kill you first so that he can get away with murder. I..."

Booth took her hands in his and whispered, "I know."

"I just wish that our jobs weren't so dangerous Booth. I can't make it without you."

Booth nodded and whispered, "I love you. I can only promise you that I will be careful Bones. I..."

She shook her head and whispered, "No Booth. Don't promise me that Booth. I can't do this anymore. I..."

"What do you want?"

"I find that I want you to quit. Maybe take on a teaching job in Quantico. I find that the more I think about you going back out there and maybe getting shot again, the less I want you to go back to your job. I can't lose you Booth."

Before she could say anything else, Booth leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I will do anything for you Bones. Anything. I love you and you are extremely important to me. You and our children. I will do anything for you. Anything to settle your mind. How are you feeling?"

Bones smiled and whispered, "Tired. Sad. Happy."

Booth looked at her and asked, "Happy?"

"I'm happy that you are okay. I'm tired and I'm sad that you got shot again. I can't take this happening again Booth. I..."

Before she could say anything else, she felt a sharp shooting pain going through her stomach. She looked at Booth and whispered, "I think something's wrong. It hurts."

The doctor's looked at Bones and before either she or Booth could say anything, they wheeled her out of his room and back to her own. They got her settled into her bed and her doctor came into the room a few minutes later. She looked at her patient and said, "You are under too much stress. I'm going to have to insist that you stay in this bed."

Bones looked at him and said, "I can't, my husband needs me. I..."

"Do you want to lose the baby?"

Bones shook her head and whispered, "No. I can't lose her."

"Then stay in the bed until the contractions let up. I believe that they are just Braxton Hicks contractions, but I would rather be safe rather than sorry. If the contractions let up by morning, I will allow you back in to see your husband. Otherwise, I want you in this bed."

She nodded and laid down and put her head on her pillow. She tried to stop the tears that fell from her eyes and then she whispered, "I hate this."

Angela smiled and said, "I know sweetie. But it's only for a few hours."

Unknown to either of them, her father had talked to the doctor and had arranged to have her moved to the same room as Booth. She fell asleep and only woke when she felt her bed being moved. She looked at the orderly and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

The man said nothing and kept moving the bed. She sighed and it was only when she heard Booth ask, "What's going on here?"

She looked over at her husband and stretched out her hand and whispered, "Apparently someone arranged for me to be moved."

He held his hand and she gladly took it in his and she gave it a soft squeeze. They looked at each other and smiled at each other as they fell asleep holding each other's hands...


	24. We Saved Each Other

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They truly inspire me! Remember this is an AU story and as such, I have my own timeline... Hannah is gone for good after this chapter. thank you for sticking with me through everything.**_

_**I wasn't planning on updating again so soon. However, this chapter just seemed to write itself...**_

Booth was in the hospital for three days. Three days and nights of laying beside his wife and simply holding her hand. What he wouldn't give to be able to lay beside her and touch her. However, any time he tried to move, a searing pain would shoot through his entire body. He decided that he needed to heal completely before trying to get closer to her. That all changed on the morning of the fourth day. That was the morning that he woke before her. He woke to the sound of her tears. Although tears was hardly the right word for it. No. His normally strong and controlled wife was obviously dreaming and whatever dream she was dreaming was breaking her heart. It was breaking his heart listening to her. He heard her whisper softly, "No... Please Booth. I promise I'll change. Don't leave me. Please..."

The sobs that came from her body were enough to cause him pain deep inside. He managed to sit up and look over at her. She had managed to migrate to the far side of the bed. The furthest away that she could get from him. She was practically curled into a fetal position and her head was moving back and forth. She was shaking her head and it looked as if she was trying to shake her head no.

"Please don't leave. Please don't take the twins and Molly! Please Booth. I promise I'll be a better wife and mother. Please... I'll do anything! Booth..."

More tears and heart wrenching sobs filled the hospital room. Booth wondered what was causing her to have this nightmare. He was determined to get to the bottom of it. For now though, he just needed to get close to her. To wake her up and make her realize that he was there and he was going anywhere anytime soon.

So, despite the pain that it would cause him, Booth knew that he needed to get close to her. Needed to help stop her pain. Needed to stop the nightmare that she was in. So, inch by inch, Booth moved ever closer to her. The pain that filled his body was incredible. It felt like a thousand needles were being thrust into his shoulder. None of that mattered however. All that mattered to him was stopping the nightmare that she was going through at the moment.

Booth finally made it over to her bed and settled behind her. He touched her shoulder and moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck softly. He heard her gasp softly and then he felt her fighting him. He finally whispered, "Bones. It's me sweetheart."

He felt her relax in his arms and then he heard her sobbing even harder. The sobs wracked her body and for a moment Booth was worried about her. Worried that the intense emotions that were going through her were going to cause her contractions to start again. When the sobs finally subsided, Booth finally whispered, "Talk to me Bones."

He watched as she turned in his arms and looked into his face. The sight of her tear stained face would have brought him to his knees if he hadn't been sitting already. She looked so vulnerable and lost. He'd never seen her like this before and it scared him. She ran her hand over his cheek and then she whispered, "You're still here. You didn't leave me. You didn't take the baby or the twins."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "I would never leave you or take the children. You were having a nightmare."

He watched as she closed her eyes and he saw a stray tear leaking out of the corner of one of her eyes. Despite the pain that it caused him, he moved his right hand to stroke her cheek. She didn't pull away like he feared that she would. Instead, she leaned into his touch. Almost as if she craved it. However, her eyes remained closed. Almost as if she feared that he would disappear if she looked in his eyes. He also knew that she viewed tears as weakness and she didn't want him to think that she was weak.

Booth finally leaned forward and kissed her softly. His lips just barely grazing over hers. He felt her return the kiss and then he felt her arms settle around his. Then, he felt her holding onto him for dear life. He held her for a few moments before he felt her body wracking with sobs once again. Booth kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "Talk to me Bones. Please?"

She finally found her voice a few seconds later and she whispered softly, "I've had the dream before. Usually when you are at work. It's never been this bad before. This dream felt so real. I could see you leaving. I could see you driving off with them in the back of the SUV. You decided that you didn't love me anymore. That I wasn't a good enough mother for Parker, Julie or Molly. You took them all and disappeared." She took a deep breath and whispered, "Just like my parents and my brother did..."

Booth watched as she closed her eyes and started crying once again. Booth wondered if her parents sudden reappearance in her life was the cause of these dreams. Booth looked at her and whispered, "I am never going to leave you. And I would never dream of taking the children away from you. You are their mother. Just like I am their father."

Booth let his hand rest on her stomach and he felt their daughter kick softly under his hand. He rubbed her stomach and whispered, "You are the love of my life Bones. You are stuck with me for the rest of our lives. We are a family Bones. You, me, Parker, Julie and soon Molly. I can't wait to meet our daughter. I hope she's just like you. I hope she's just like you in every way."

She shook her head and whispered, "I hope she's like you. I hope that she has your heart and your way with people."

She put her hand on his heart and felt it beating strongly under her hand. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I don't think I could live without you or the children in my life. You've become the most important part of my life Booth. It scares me so much. I've never been this dependent on someone else. Not since my parents left."

At the mention of her parents, the tears in her eyes started to form once again. He knew that her sudden nightmares had something to do with her parents reappearance in her life. He whispered, "I need you to Bones. You make me a better person."

He heard her laugh sarcastically and then she said, "I seriously doubt that. You were fine before you met me and..."

Booth sat up straighter in the bed and he looked down at her. The pain that he felt from his wound was nothing compared to the pain that he felt in his heart from her words. He took her hand with his and whispered, "That's not true Bones. Before I met you, my life was empty. Sure, I had Parker and Julie, but I was missing the most important thing."

"What?"

"I was missing my other half. I was missing the one person in this world that completed me. I thought that Rebecca was that other person. I know now how wrong I was. The moment I met you I knew."

"What did you know?"

Booth smiled at his wife. For all of her knowledge and degrees, there were some things that she didn't know. Things that she still needed to learn.

He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I knew that you were my other half. The part of me that was missing all along. I fell in love with you the moment that we met."

She laughed and whispered, "You didn't like me."

Booth shook his head, "That's not true. I did like you. You just drove me crazy. You challenged me in ways that I never thought possible. You made me realize that love could exist for me again. You loved me and my children. Even though you tried not to at first. Then they fell in love with you and you became their mommy. Now, you are giving me the greatest gift a man could ever ask for. You're having my baby Bones. Do you even know what that means to me?"

She smiled and whispered, "I know that you love me being pregnant. I just wonder..."

"What? Talk to me Bones."

She shrugged softly and whispered, "I just wonder if you will love me as much when I'm not pregnant."

Booth smiled and wiggled his eyebrows quickly. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Then, he whispered softly, "I will always love you. Even if little Molly Rose is the only baby we have together. I love you when you're pregnant and when you aren't pregnant I will love you just as much. You are my world Bones. And my life. You don't have to worry about me ever leaving you. That's not going to happen."

He heard her whisper softly, "My parents loved me, but they left me..."

At her softly spoken words, Booth raised her chin up to look at him and whispered, "I'm never going to leave you and I would never take the children away from their mother. They would never forgive me..."

She shook her head and whispered, "I'm not Julie and Parker's real mom. I..."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "You are their mom in every way that counts. The only mother that they've ever known. You've been their mom since they were three years old. You love them like a mother. I know you do. Because if you didn't these dreams wouldn't hurt so much."

She finally looked at him and nodded softly. Then she whispered, "I do love them Booth. So much that it scares me sometimes. I think about losing them and it makes my heart break. I don't want to ever disappoint you and make you leave me. Like my parents did..."

Booth knew then what he had to do. He looked at her and asked, "Is this because your parents are back in your life?"

She looked at him and started to shake her head. Then, when she saw the look in his eyes, she started nodding and then she whispered, "Yes... No... I don't know Booth. I'd like to say that this is because of them. I'd like to find someone to blame it on. It would be so easy to say that it's their fault."

She buried her head in his chest and he slid his arms around her body. Despite how much pain it caused him, he knew that this was important. That is was important that he be there for her in that moment. He heard someone clearing their throat as they walked into the room. He saw Max and Christine Brennan standing there. The look on Christine Brennan's face spoke volumes. It was clear that she wasn't happy with the scene that she was witnessing. She looked at them and asked, "Is she okay? What did you do to her?"

Booth felt Bones stiffen in his arms and he heard her whisper, "He didn't do anything to me."

"Then why are you crying?" This came from her father.

Booth looked at them and whispered, "She's fine."

"If she's fine then why is she so upset?"

Booth had to remind himself that these were her parents. That despite the fact that they left her, they were the reason that she existed. The reason that she had become the woman that she was today. Booth finally whispered, "She had a bad dream. That's all." He felt his wife shudder in his arms and he hugged her tighter.

He heard her whisper, "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He whispered, "I love you too."

He watched as she got out of the bed and walked over to where her parents were standing. She put one hand on her mother's shoulder and then one on her dad's shoulder. She led them to the door of their hospital room. Then she whispered, "Thank you for coming, but as you can see I am fine."

She reached for the door handle and opened it. Max told her softly, "We will always come to you. You are our daughter and we love you."

Bones looked at him sadly and said, "No, no you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't have left me all alone when I was a teenager. I have no family left." That was when she looked over at her husband and whispered, "Except for Booth, Parker and Julie. And soon Molly will join us. I will never leave them. No matter what happened to me or Booth. My family means everything to me."

Max told her, "We didn't have a choice. People were after us and going to kill us and we didn't want them to hurt you or your brother."

"So you left me with him? I ended up in foster care. It hurt to think that I wasn't good enough for you. I wondered what I'd done wrong. What I could have done to make you love me more."

Booth watched as the tears fell down his wife's cheeks. He watched as her hand settled on her stomach. He saw her wince and he got out of the bed and walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "You don't have to explain anything to them Bones. Lets get you back into bed."

She shook her head, but didn't make any move to get him to let go of her. She rested against his chest and then she whispered, "I need to do this Booth."

Booth nodded and kissed the top of her head. Then he whispered, "But if you get too upset, I'm going to put you back into bed. I don't want anything to happen to you or Molly."

Christine asked them, "Who's Molly?"

Bones sighed and told her mother, " I would think that it's fairly obvious. Considering that I'm eight months pregnant. Molly is the name that we picked out for our daughter. Molly Rose Booth."

Booth watched as Christine and Max looked at each other. Then Booth watched as his wife told her parents, "I want you to leave and never come back. You abandoned me once without looking back. I want, no I need you to do it again. Just walk away and don't look back."

Her father looked at her and said, "You can't mean that."

Bones nodded softly and said, "Yes, yes I do. I have to think about my family now. I can't have you coming into my children's lives and letting them fall in love with you and then have you walk out on us. I'd rather have them think that they have no grandparents. Rather than having grandparents that will walk out on them when they get tired of them."

Christine whispered, "It wasn't like that Temperance. We..."

Bones shook her head and said, "No. Please leave."

She turned and walked back towards her bed. As far as she was concerned, their conversation was over. She wanted nothing more to do with her parents. She'd been hurt too much to allow them back into her life. She wouldn't allow them to hurt her children. No, it was better if they left now.

Booth watched as Christine and Max Keenan turned to leave. He looked at his wife and put his hand on Max's shoulder. He told him, "Let me talk to her. Once she has the baby she might change her mind. I have a feeling that she wants you back in her life, but she's dealing with so many things right now. Let me talk to her."

Max nodded and said, "We don't want to hurt her. We just want to get to know her and maybe have some place in her life."

"I can't promise you anything, but I will try."

Booth heard her calling out to him, "Booth..."

He nodded to her parents and watched as they walked out of the hospital room. Booth knew that, deep down, his wife wanted her parents back in her life. However, the hurt was still fresh in her mind and Booth knew that it would take a lot to get her to forgive her parents for abandoning her when she was a teenager.

He crawled back into bed with her and she snuggled up against him. She brushed his still healing shoulder and Booth winced a bit. However, he wouldn't have refused her the comfort that his shoulder provided her. He whispered softly to her, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

He heard her whisper softly, "I love you to Booth. I'm glad that I found you and that we fell in love with each other."

Booth nodded and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Me too baby. Me too."

She fell asleep against his shoulder and this time, there were no bad dreams that woke her up. In his arms she could feel safe that nothing would ever happen to either of them and that he would never leave her.

When she woke the next time, Booth was wide awake and sitting up behind her. She turned and saw Parker and Julie sitting on one of the chairs next to their bed. When she sat up, she looked at Booth and asked, "What are they doing here Booth? The hospital is no place for them."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "Angela brought them. Apparently Julie was having bad dreams and she wanted to see you."

"What about you?"

Booth shook his head and said, "She wanted you. She told me that she would wait for you to wake up."

Bones smiled and turned to look at her daughter. Julie noticed that they were awake and she climbed up onto the bed and snuggled close to her mother. Booth watched as she put her hand to her mother's face and whispered, "I missed you mommy. I had a bad dream..."

"What did you dream about Julie?"

"I dreamed that you left me. I woke up one morning and the house was empty. I called you and you said that you had your own daughter now and didn't need me."

Julie buried her head in her mother's shoulder and Bones could feel her little body shaking with sobs. Booth looked at her and whispered, "Want me to talk to her?"

Bones shook her head and whispered, "No. I've got this."

She put her hand under Julie's chin and forced her daughter to look at her. Then she told her daughter, "That will never happen sweetheart. I love you and no matter how many babies I have, you will always be special. Because you are my first daughter. I love you Julie and I'm going to need lots and lots of help when Molly comes."

"You are?"

She nodded and whispered, "I sure am. Boys aren't very good with babies. And Molly is going to need lots of love from her big sister. She's going to look up to you."

"She is?"

"Yes. She is. You're her big sister and she's going to need you to teach her so many things. No matter how many babies your dad and I have, you will always have a special place in my heart."

"Promise?"

Bones nodded and whispered, "I promise. Love in unconditional sweetheart. There also isn't any limit on the number of people that we can love. Whether it's one hundred or one thousand people. We can love everyone that crosses our path."

At those words, Julie hugged her tightly and whispered, "I love you mommy."

Bones whispered and said, "I love you to. Always and forever."

Booth looked at his wife and daughter and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. He never would have thought that his wife would know exactly what to say to her to make her feel better. She did it somehow and found the perfect words to make their daughter secure.

He leaned over and kissed Julie's head and then he kissed his wife's head and whispered, "I love you both."

Booth laughed when his daughter wiped off the kiss and said, "Yuck daddy!"

He looked at his daughter and asked, "What do you mean yuck?"

He laughed when she said, "You aren't supposed to kiss me."

"I'm not?"

Julie shook her head and told her father, "Nope. You're supposed to kiss mommy!"

Booth smiled and looked at his daughter and then at his wife. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and he felt Julie get out of the bed and heard her tell her brother, "I want to go home now."

Parker sighed and whispered, "It's about time. I told you that there wasn't anything to worry about. Mommy loves us no matter what."

Julie sighed dramatically and said, "I know that now Parks. Lets go find Aunt Angela."

She took her brother's hand and led him out of their room. They must have found her, because she came in a few minutes later and told them, "I'm going to take them out for dinner and then ice cream. The doctor said that you should be getting released tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Bones nodded and said, "I think that would be a good idea. Then I won't have to worry about her getting home."

Bones turned and looked at him and asked, "You aren't coming home with us?"

Booth smiled and said, "Not for another few days. Apparently my doctor thinks I need to stay for a few more days. I'm perfectly fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Bones smiled and said, "That's why I heard you groaning when you were getting out of bed this morning to come lay in bed with me."

Angela smiled and said, "Awwwww."

Booth and Bones looked at their friend and both of them asked, "What?"

Angela smiled and told them, "I think it's adorable."

Bones asked, "What's adorable?"

"That even though you two have been together all this time, you are still incredibly in love with each other."

Booth blushed and Bones ducked her head. It was true. They had been together for nearly five years and the love that they felt for each other hadn't faded. Not one little bit. They friends sat in silence for a while and finally, Bones fell asleep.

Booth looked at Angela and whispered, "Do me a favor Angela."

"Anything for you Booth."

Booth laughed and said, "Don't let her overdo it. She thinks that she invincible, but I worry about her. I don't want her going into labor too soon. And..."

Booth stopped talking and Angela looked at him. She asked, "What aren't you telling me Booth?"

"Nothing. It's just..."

"What?"

Booth sighed and finally told her, "I'm just afraid that her parents are going to try and contact her again. I told them that I would work on getting her to give them a chance, but with me still in the hospital..."

"You're worried that they are going to try and push her."

"I am. I just don't want her to end up in here again. I have a feeling that she was under a lot of stress because of them trying to push themselves on her. If anything happens to her or Molly..."

Angela nodded and leaned over and kissed her best friends head and then told Booth, "Don't worry. I'll stay with her for awhile. I'll use the excuse that we need some best friend bonding time."

Booth nodded and smiled, "Thanks Angela. I know that I can count on you."

"I would do anything for you two. Oh and I want to tell you that I think the name Molly is absolutely perfect. She's going to be a beautiful baby and Bren is going to make a wonderful mother. She's wonderful with the twins."

Booth nodded, "She is. She's already the best mother that I could ask for for the twins. She had a nightmare this morning. She dreamed that I left her and took the kids. I'm thinking that it is because of her parents and I want to prevent that from happening again. If it means telling her parents to stay away from us, then that's what I'm going to have to do. I will do anything to protect her. And I do mean anything."

Angela nodded and then told him, "It took her forever to learn how to trust again. It wasn't until she met you and started believing in love again that she was able to start to put her past behind her. You saved her Booth."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "No. She saved me Angela."

Angela smiled, "Maybe you both saved each other."

Booth thought about it for a moment and realized that maybe his wife's best friend was right. Maybe, just maybe they saved each other that long ago day and maybe they were just now starting to see how much they both needed each other to survive. Booth knew that if anything were to happen to her, he would never survive, much less be the same ever again. She was the best thing in his life and he knew that he would do anything to keep her happy for the rest of their lives...


	25. Worries & Reassurances

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They truly inspire me! Remember this is an AU story and as such, I have my own timeline... I appreciate all reviews even if they are only a word or two. They keep me going and give me inspiration to write more...**_

Bones was released from the hospital the next day. Angela took her home and sent her upstairs with instructions to rest. She tried. She really did try. However, she tossed and turned and couldn't seem to get comfortable. The bed seemed huge and completely empty. She sighed and she knew why. Because she was missing her husband. She sat up in the bed and looked over at their closet.

His suits mingled with her dresses and other clothes. She walked over to the closet and stood there staring at his clothes. Despite everything telling her not to, she took one of his t-shirts and after removing her nightgown, she slid it onto her body. She sighed as she walked back over to their bed.

She hit her pillow a few times and whispered to the empty room, "This is crazy. I'm never going to get any sleep here."

So, she stood up and threw on a pair of her maternity pants and then headed downstairs. She grabbed her keys and her purse and told Angela, "I'm going out."

Angela didn't have to ask her where she was going. She knew that her best friend was missing her husband. She looked at Hodgins and said, "She misses him."

Hodgins told her, "You think?"

She slapped him playfully on the arm and said, "It's wonderful seeing her in love like this. I worry about her though."

Hodgins shrugged and said, "They are making their way."

"What about her parents? They aren't likely to leave her alone. At least not for long."

"If I know Booth, he will make sure that they do. If he has to camp out on the front steps."

"Why couldn't they come in a month or so when the baby was here? Bren could take it then. Why now?"

Hodgins shook his head and whispered, "I don't know Ange."

Angela laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Bones pulled up to the hospital and walked inside. She walked to the elevator and hit the open button. She walked inside and punched Booth's floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the door to open again. She walked slowly towards his room and walked inside. He turned and looked at her and asked, "Bones? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to move over. He did and she climbed into the bed and snuggled up closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She sighed and said, "I find that I am unable to sleep without you in our bed." Booth chuckled at her words and she him him playfully and said, "It's not funny Booth. It's rather distressing. I've never been like this before. The bed is too big without you and..."

Booth just held her tighter and whispered, "It's okay Bones. Everything is going to be okay."

He realized that she was sound asleep when all he could hear was the sound of her softly snoring. He kissed the top of her head again and whispered, "It's okay Bones. I was having a hard time sleeping without you and Molly here with me."

He let his hand rest on her stomach and Molly used that moment to kick him softly. He laid back and fell asleep with her beside him.

The nurse came in a few hours later and that's how she found the couple. She sighed and smiled at her patient. She had a feeling that this would happen. This couple was so in love with each other. She took Booth's vitals and then walked quietly out of the room. The smile on her face lasted for the rest of the night.

Booth was released from the hospital three days later. Three long days. Bones simply wanted him back home with her and the twins. The morning that he was due to be released, she was there at six in the morning. She had Parker and Julie with her and they hurried upstairs to help her bring their daddy home.

Julie stood back and watched as Parker and Bones hugged Booth. The little girl shuffled her feet and looked down at her feet. After a few minutes, Booth looked at her and whispered, "Julie? Come here sweetheart."

She shook her head and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you daddy."

Booth turned and sat up in the hospital bed. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He knelt down and whispered, "You aren't going to hurt me Jules."

She looked at her father and whispered, "You were hurt."

Booth looked at his wife and wondered just how much she had told their children. Booth knew the Julie was extremely sensitive and good hearted. She worried about him and she never wanted to cause anyone any pain. She was just like her mother in that respect. He took her in his arms and whispered to her, "Do you know what will make me feel better?"

She shook her head and asked, "What?"

He smiled at her and whispered, "One of your super special hugs. They always make me feel better."

She looked at him and smiled. Then, she looked over at Bones and seemed to ask her with her eyes if it was okay. Bones smiled at her and nodded. At which point, Julie flung herself at him. It caused his shoulder to hurt a little bit, but Booth could have cared less. Hugging his daughter was worth any amount of pain that it caused him. He finally released her and whispered, "Are you ready to drive me home?"

Julie looked at her father and said, "I can't drive daddy!"

Booth looked at her and pretended to be shocked. Then he asked her, "Then how did you get here?"

She giggled and said, "Mommy brought us."

"She did?"

Julie nodded and said, "Yep."

Booth smiled and then stood and walked over to where Bones was standing. Then he looked at her and whispered, "Are you ready to take me home Bones?"

She looked into his eyes and whispered softly to him, "Always Booth. We've missed you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard the kids say, "Yuck!"

Booth leaned his forehead on hers and smiled softly. Then he reached down and took her hand. He whispered softly to her, "We need to remind them of this when they start dating."

Bones laughed and nodded.

He was intending to walk out of the hospital. However, his nurse stopped him and said, "In the wheelchair."

Booth made a face and looked at her and said, "I don't want to."

She laughed and said, "Sorry. It's the rules."

Booth grumbled, "It's a stupid rule."

Bones laughed and patted him on the shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him softly. They turned and walked out of the room. Little did either of them know it then, but they would be back in this hospital by the end of the month.

Bones pulled up to the house and Booth knew that she was up to something. There were entirely too many cars in their driveway. He looked at her and asked, "What are you up to?"

She smiled at him sweetly and replied, "I don't know what you mean?"

He gave her a sideways glance and said, "Sure you don't."

They walked into the house and when he turned on the lights, Booth heard their friends call out, "Surprise!"

Booth turned to look at his wife and said, "Thank you."

She nodded and slid her hands around his neck and whispered, "I love you Booth." Then she said something that she felt needed to be said, "I don't want you to quit your job. It's how we met and how we fell in love. You wouldn't be happy doing anything else. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't play the hero. Our family needs you in it. You make our family complete."

Booth looked at his wife and noticed that her eyes held unshed tears. He knew that this was important to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly and then whispered, "I promise. I would quit in a heartbeat if you asked me to."

She nodded softly and whispered, "I know you would, but what you do, what we do, is important. It's part of who you are Seeley Booth. I wouldn't want you to ask me to quit writing or quit the Jeffersonian. I was selfish when I asked you to quit. It wasn't fair of me and I'm sorry."

Booth looked at his wife and wondered what was going on in that big brain of hers. He asked softly, "What's wrong Bones?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing. I..."

She couldn't continue and turned and practically ran upstairs to their bedroom. Booth saw the look of anguish that flashed in her eyes and he knew that something was going on in that big brain of hers. Booth looked at all of their friends standing around and talking. He caught Angela's eye and motioned with his head towards the stairway. Angela nodded and smiled at him.

Booth walked upstairs and looked for his wife. He finally found her in Molly's bedroom. She was sitting in the rocking chair and looking out the window. She had her hand resting on her stomach and she whispered, "I don't know if I can do this Booth. I'm scared."

Booth knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her gently rounded stomach. He lifted her blouse and kissed her tummy. Then he whispered to the baby, "Mommy doesn't realize that she can do this." His lips ghosted over her skin and Booth felt her shiver slightly. He allowed his lips to kiss her stomach and his hands found hers. He intertwined his fingers with hers and then whispered, "I love you both. You are a wonderful mother to Julie and Parker. They both love you so much Temperance."

He felt her squeeze his hands and she removed one of her hands from his and let it run through his hair. Then he heard her whisper, "Julie and Parker are easy to love. They are wonderful children Booth. You did good with them and..."

Booth looked up at her and the look that he gave her silenced her. He whispered softly, "We did a great job with them Bones."

"I've only been their mom since they were three. I don't know anything about being a mom to a newborn baby. If Julie or Parker need something they can tell me. How am I going to know what Molly needs? Whether she's hungry or sick. Whether she needs a new diaper or if she's just crying for some other reason. I don't know if I can do this."

Booth looked up into her eyes and whispered, "It's a learning experience Bones. I will be right here with you. I'm not an expert on raising children Bones. I made a lot of mistakes in the beginning. There were a lot of times that I wanted to quit. I'm glad I didn't. I look at Julie and Parker and realize that all the early trials and tears, on my part and on the twins parts, was worth it. It's all about trial and error Bones. We won't always do everything right, but we can learn from our mistakes."

Booth heard her sob and then she whispered, "I'm not used to feeling like this Booth. What if..."

Her words dropped off and Booth looked up and into her eyes. Her fingers were caressing his scalp slowly and then she continued, "What if Molly doesn't like me? What if I'm a terrible mother? I think I made a mistake Booth. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. I'm not fit to be anyone's mother."

Booth shook his head and stood up beside her. He pulled her to her feet and led her into their bedroom. He wanted to hold her close when he talked to her. Wanted to tell her that her feelings were completely normal.

He led her into their bedroom and he laid on their bed and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her hand drew lazy strokes over his stomach. He could tell that she was thinking and somewhere in that big brain of hers, she'd convinced herself that she couldn't do this. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "You are going to be a wonderful mother. If you have any doubts all you have to do is look into the eyes of Julie and Parker. They love you even if you aren't their birth mother."

He heard her sniffle and she said, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Booth laughed and said, "Well, that's partly true."

He took out his cell phone and sent a text to Angela. It simply read: _**Send Parker and Julie upstairs to our bedroom.**_

A few seconds later he got a text back: _**Is everything okay?**_

_**Yeah. Bones is just having some doubts about being a good mother. I need to give her a reminder of just how good a mother she is.**_

Booth knew that the message came through loud and clear when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. A few seconds later, Parker and Julie walked into their bedroom. They climbed onto the bed and snuggled up close to their parents.

Booth watched as his wife lifted her head and looked at their children. Then he heard Julie ask, "Why are you crying mommy? Is baby Molly okay?"

Bones nodded and told her, "I'm just worried that I'm going to be a good mommy."

Julie put her hand on her face and told her, "You're a great mommy, mommy."

Parker nodded and said, "Yeah mommy. We love you."

Booth heard her sob again and he kissed the top of her head. Then he heard Parker ask, "Why is she crying daddy?"

Booth smiled when he heard Bones answer, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I love both of you so much."

Julie and Parker both said softly, "We love you mommy."

They sat in the bed and Bones felt their hands on her stomach. After a few brief minutes, they felt Molly kick and Parker whispered, "Molly's telling you that she loves you to mommy."

Bones couldn't respond. Her emotions were getting the best of her that day and she was honestly having a hard time getting through this. Today was supposed to be about Booth. About him coming home to them. Now however, it was turning into an emotional day for her. She wasn't used to being so filled with emotions and they were getting the best of her.

Julie and Parker were getting bored sitting there with them. So, she felt them getting off the bed and Booth held her close and admitted to her softly, "I'm terrified to Bones."

She turned to look up into his eyes and asked, "You are?"

Booth nodded and told her, "I'm so terrified. I know that it's irrational, but I keep thinking back to when Julie and Parker were born. I'm terrified of losing you. Of being left alone again to raise another newborn baby. I can't lose you Temperance. I don't know if I could survive. Losing you would be the end of me."

She looked up into his face and for the first time in a long time, she saw the fear in her eyes. She wasn't good at reading people, but she knew her husband. She knew the look that she saw in his eyes. It was a look that would have brought her to her knees. She reached up and let her hand stroke his cheek. She whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Booth looked at her and said, "You can't promise that Bones. I never thought Rebecca would..."

Bones sat up straighter and pulled her husband's head closer to hers. Then she whispered softly, "I'm not Rebecca. I'm healthy and strong."

Booth leaned his head down onto her shoulder. They sat in silence for the longest time. Finally, Booth whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you. I don't even want to try. I..."

Bones looked at him and then brought her mouth down onto his. They kissed softly and then she whispered, "You worry too much Seeley Booth."

He smiled and told her softly, "You too Temperance Brennan."

She shook her head and whispered, "I'm not Temperance Brennan. At least not when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I'm Temperance Booth. Wife and mother. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything I set my mind to. Even if I have no idea what I'm doing."

He kissed her softly and whispered, "You've always had a very steep learning curve Temperance."

She smiled and leaned her head against his and kissed him softly. Then he whispered, "Can we go downstairs now? I saw a few chicken wings with my name on them."

She giggled and Booth smiled as he watched her sit up in their bed. Then, she stood up and held out her hand to him. He heard her whisper softly, "I love you Seeley Booth. So very, very much."

Booth smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. Then, he took her hand and they walked downstairs together. They walked downstairs and the rest of the night went by very quickly. Soon, they were relaxing on their bed. Booth's hand stroked her back and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next month went by very quickly. Soon, it was time for their daughter to be born. She was sitting in their bed late one July night. Booth was working late and trying to wrap up his latest case before their daughter arrived. She tossed and turned in the bed trying to get comfortable. She sighed and decided that getting comfortable when you were nine months pregnant was impossible. She sat up in bed and turned on the tv. Sometime in the middle of watching tv, Julie and Parker came into the room. The snuggled up close to her and she couldn't help but smile at her children.

She went to get up out of bed to go to the bathroom when she felt it. It was just a little twinge at first. However, by the time that she climbed back into bed, the pains were getting stronger. She timed them and they were ten minutes apart. She sighed and realized that she needed to call Booth and Angela.

She picked up her cell phone and decided to call Angela first. Her best friend picked up on the first ring. She could barely talk when she said, "Ange? I... I need you... to come and... take care of the kids and..."

Another hard labor pain hit and she nearly dropped the phone. She closed her eyes and then she took a deep breath. Then she whispered, "Ange..."

Angela was out of her office and already headed to the car by this point. Then she asked, "Did you call Booth?"

"Not...not yet..."

"Call him Bren."

Bones nodded and hung up the phone. She hit the speed dial number for her husband and all she could say was, "I need you Booth..."

She dropped the phone and from somewhere on the edge of her pain she could hear his voice. He sounded panicked. She couldn't find the energy to pick up the phone. She sent Julie and Parker downstairs to wait for Angela. She didn't want to scare them.

She wasnt' sure how long it was before she heard Booth running up the stairs. She felt the bed move and then Booth was grabbing her hand. He whispered softly to her, "How close are the contractions?"

"Barely five minutes apart. Ohhhhhhh..."

Booth put his hand on her stomach and he felt it soften as the contraction released it's hold on her. Booth went to pick her up, but she shook her head and said, "I'm not going to make it to the hospital Booth. Oh noooooooooo!"

Another contraction hit and Booth knew that their baby was going to be born right here in their house. Booth heard Julie ask, "Is mommy okay?"

Booth nodded and said, "She's fine. Go back downstairs with Aunt Angela sweetheart."

He watched as she walked back to the stairs. Booth ran to their bathroom and grabbed some towels and then found their scissors and a few other things. He picked up his cell phone and called for an ambulance. It might be too late for him to get her there, but he would make sure that his wife and daughter got there safely after her birth.

Booth looked at his wife and asked, "Are you ready Bones?"

His wife shook her head and said, "I can't do this. I quit."

Booth laughed and said, "You can't quit Bones. Molly is coming whether we are ready or not. I've never done this before sweetheart."

"Me either! Ohhhhhh..."

Booth watched as her body was wracked with pain. He could see the sweat on her brow and he wished that he could take some of the pain from her.

She looked at Booth and said, "I need to push.

Booth looked between her legs and he could see their daughter's head. He whispered softly, "I see her head Bones."

Booth heard her grunt and then watched as she pushed. He reached out and waited to catch her. Bones was breathing heavy and she fell back onto the bed. She was breathing heavy and she whispered, "It hurts so much Booth."

"I know baby. Just a few more pushes and she will be out."

"Promise?"

Booth nodded and whispered, "I promise."

She said nothing else and she started pushing again. Booth heard the doorbell ringing, but he was focused on the task at hand. The house could have fallen down around him and he wouldn't have known it. He felt someone trying to push him to the side, but he said, "No..."

It was at that moment that their daughter slid from her body. With one final push and a loud groan, their daughter came into the world. Booth grabbed a towel and then let the paramedics take over. Once they cut the umbilical cord and suctioned out her airways, her hardy cry filled their bedroom. Booth smiled and held her in his arms and whispered, "Hello there little one."

He kissed her softly and then heard his wife say, "I need to hold her."

Booth nodded and then crawled up to where she was sitting and handed her their daughter. The look on his wife's face was one that he would remember forever. It was a cross between awe and wonderment. Then he heard her whisper, "Hello there sweetheart." Then his wife turned to her and whispered, "She's beautiful Booth. She looks just like you."

Booth smiled, but shook his head and told her, "She looks more like you. She's got your nose and your hair."

When their daughter opened her eyes, Booth saw that they were a vibrant blue. He whispered, "She's the perfect mix of both of us."

Bones nodded and smiled as Booth leaned over to give her a kiss. Then she whispered softly, "I love you. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For giving me the courage to become part of your family. And thank you for giving me this little miracle. I love you so much Seeley Booth."

"I love you so much Temperance Booth."

He heard someone clearing their throat and then he heard, "Sir, we need to get her to the hospital. To get her and the baby checked out."

Booth nodded and he took their daughter in his arms and walked with them to the ambulance. Temperance was on the stretcher and Booth turned to Angela and asked, "Will you stay with the twins? I'll call you when she's in the room and can have visitors."

Angela smiled and hugged her best friend's husband. Then she said, "Congratulations Booth. I can't wait to visit and I will stay with them."

Booth nodded and after handing Molly to her mother, he climbed into the back of the ambulance. He watched as his wife studied their daughter's tiny features. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "This was amazing."

Bones simply nodded and kissed the top of the baby's head. She finally laid back and closed her eyes. He smiled and let his hand rest on her arm. She opened her eyes and flashed him a brilliant smile. He couldn't stop smiling and knew that this was what happiness was all about...

_**Up next: Booth arranges for a reunion between Bones and her parents. Will she accept them or will she shut them out for good?**_


	26. All I Ever Need

_**Thanks for all the views, reviews and alerts. I truly appreciate each and every one of them. Reviews are loved and much appreciated...**_

Three doctorate degrees. Countless anthropology books. A successful series of fiction books. Temperance Brennan could say that she had done and seen it all. However, nothing in her past could possibly compare to now. Sitting in this hospital bed looking down at her newborn daughter she felt as if her heart was filled with such incredible joy.

She had been terrified about giving birth at their home. She'd tried to tell herself that other women had given birth in far less comfortable places. However, she wasn't any other woman. She was Temperance Booth. Formerly Temperance Brennan-Booth. Wife and adoptive mother. She would always love Julie and Parker, but laying here looking at her baby girl was something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

If Booth had asked her, she would have admitted that she had been scared. Scared for herself and scared for their daughter. Scared for all of the changes that her birth were going to bring. To all of their lives.

She had just finished feeding Molly when the door to her room opened. She smiled and looked at her husband as he walked into the room. She was getting ready to get up and put Molly back into her bassinet, but Booth stopped her and said, "Let me."

She nodded and handed her to Booth. Before he put her down, she saw Booth kiss the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Molly Rose. Your brother and sister are anxious to see you. As well as all of your Aunts and Uncles."

Bones smiled at her husband's words. A few years ago, she would have disputed his words. Would have told him that she had no one. Now however, she realized that sometimes a family wasn't something that you were born into. Sometimes it was what you made for yourself. She wondered if that wasn't the best kind of family. The family that you picked for yourself.

She had loved Booth for such a long time now and looking at him holding their newborn daughter made those feelings even stronger. She felt her heart swell with love. It was so wonderful watching him standing there holding their baby girl. When Booth walked back over and sat next to her, she whispered, "I love you. Thank you Booth."

Booth looked down at his wife and whispered, "I love you Bones. And I should be thanking you."

He looked over at the little girl sleeping in the bassinet and he leaned down and kissed her softly. This was so different from when the twins were born. Back then, he'd been so filled with grief over the loss of Rebecca, that he had missed the feeling of joy that their birth should have brought.

He sat down next to her and held her hand. They watched Molly sleeping for the longest time. Then, Bones looked at Booth and asked, "Is it bad that I want my mom here? I know that I said I didn't, but..."

Her voice drifted off and Booth leaned in closer and whispered, "No. It makes you normal."

She sighed and whispered, "They probably changed their mind. I haven't been the best person to be around lately. I just kept remembering how much they hurt me back then. I don't want them to hurt me again Booth. Me, Molly or Parker and Julie. Because they would be their grandparents too. I don't want them hurt Booth."

Booth smiled at her and said, "I don't think they want to hurt you or our children. I think we should give them a chance to be a part of your life. At least a small part of it anyway."

She looked at him and asked, "How? I can't see myself just letting them in suddenly. I need to know that I can trust them Booth. How can I trust them when they abandoned me all those years ago? How can I forget it Booth, much less forgive them?"

Booth took her hand and whispered, "I think that if you give them just a small chance, you will be able to let them in. A little bit at a time. They seem to want to be a part of your life again."

Booth watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. He could almost hear her thinking. He finally heard her whisper softly, "I guess I could call them. Does the fact that I want them in my life again now make me a bad mother to Julie and Parker? I didn't feel this way when..."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "It makes you normal Bones. Julie and Parker know that you love them, but Molly is part of you and part of me. She's part of your future and part of your past."

He watched as Bones scrunched up her face and said, "I'm not sure I like the way that sounds. It makes them seem less important somehow."

"Never. I know that you love them. Just like you love Molly. Do you feel like you love them any less now that Molly is here?"

Shaking her head she whispered, "No. Never. I love them just as much now."

Booth nodded and stood up and whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him and he smiled and held up one finger and walked over to the door to the room. He took a deep breath and said, "Come on in."

She thought that she was dreaming. She thought that she was seeing things. However, she knew that it wasn't a dream. She watched as Max and Christine walked into the room and she saw that Booth was turning to leave. She looked at him and said, "Stay Booth."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and told him softly, "I'm positive. I need you here."

It was true. She wanted them here, but she wasn't sure that she was strong enough to tell them everything that she was feeling. She wasn't sure that she could even find the words to tell them what she was feeling or what she wanted. So, she looked at Booth and nodded towards the bassinet and said, "I'd like for you to meet your newest granddaughter."

Booth walked over and picked up the tiny infant. He walked over to his wife and placed their baby in her arms. Then, he slipped beside her and put his arm on her shoulder. Then she looked at him and he nodded and mouthed, "You can do it Bones."

She smiled at him and then looked at her parents and said, "This is Molly Rose. Molly these are your... grandparents."

Christine looked at Bones and said, "She looks just like you when you were a baby. Doesn't she Max?"

Max nodded and said, "She's the spitting image of you."

Bones smiled and said, "I see a lot of Booth in her. Especially her nose."

Booth whispered, "She looks just like you Bones."

Max looked at the couple and asked, "Why do you call her Bones? Instead of her name?"

"It's a long story. She hated the name at first."

"I didn't hate it exactly. I just never had anyone call me by a nickname before. Even when I was little. I was always Temperance. Plus, Bones wasn't exactly flattering."

Booth looked at his wife and whispered, "You were always Bones to me and you always will be."

She looked up at her husband and whispered, "I love you."

For the moment, they were the only two people in the world. Her parents didn't exist. The outside world didn't exist. It was just them and their daughter. The spell was broken when they heard Max clear his throat.

Bones looked over at her father and said, "I want you both back in my life again. I'm just not sure that I can trust either of you not to hurt me or the children. Because if you are going to be back in my life then you need to accept Julie and Parker. I won't have you excluding them. They are just as much your grandchildren as Molly is."

Max and Christine looked at each other and then they nodded. It was then that Bones noticed a bag that they were holding. She looked at them an asked, "What did you bring?"

Booth coughed and said softly, "Bones..."

She looked at him and asked, "What? The bag is obviously for me. Or maybe for Molly."

Booth shook his head, "She's not subtle at all."

"So we've noticed. This is just a little something that we picked up for the baby. When Booth called us and told us that she was here... Well, we wanted to come. Even if you didn't want us here. We decided that we would try."

Bones was quiet for a few minutes. Then she finally said, "Okay."

She held out her hand and Max handed her the bag. She took out the tiny stuffed animal that was sitting inside and whispered, "I had one like this."

She held it up for Booth to look at. It was a tiny frog. Booth had to admit that it was cute. Then she took out a tiny t-shirt and a pair of matching socks. Booth had to admit that they were adorable. After a few minutes, Booth saw her look up and then she asked her mom, "Would you like to hold her?"

Christine looked at her daughter and then at Booth. She saw him nod softly and she stepped forward and held out her hands. Bones smiled and said, "Now make sure that you support her head with your hand and..."

Her mother smiled. She knew how to hold babies. She'd had two of her own, but decided to humor her daughter. She looked down at her granddaughter in her arms and she thought back to when Temperance was born. She'd been a seasoned mother at that point. Her son Russ had been nearly three at that point.

Temperance was such a good baby. She barely ever cried and her big blue eyes seemed to take everything in. Just like this little baby girl in her arms right now.

Max walked over to her and looked down at the tiny baby in his wife's arms. He whispered to her softly, "She looks just like Temperance did."

Christine nodded and finally handed her back to her daughter. She told her, "We need to go. I'll see you at your house."

Booth and Bones nodded. Then they watched as her parents walked out of the room. She watched her parents leave and she felt a bit empty. She didn't understand why. She supposed that she should have been happy to see them again. Happy that she wanted to be in her life again. However, she just felt odd and a bit off.

She looked at Booth and said, "I feel like something's still missing Booth. Like I'm expecting more. Like I'm still missing something. Even though they are back in my life it still feels like I don't know them."

Booth looks at her and whispered, "You don't really know them. They've been out of your life for so many years. How can you know anything about them? It's going to take awhile to get to know them again. Just give yourself time sweetheart. You'll get there."

"You think so? I want this so badly Booth. Maybe it's a mistake. I feel like letting them into our lives is a mistake. That they are only going to hurt me. Hurt us."

Booth nodded and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "Just be cautious Bones. Take it one step at a time."

She nodded and kissed him softly. Then she whispered, "I love you Booth. Despite what happens with them I'm so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. You've given me everything that I could ever want. A family. A wonderful husband and a wonderful life. And now you've given me a beautiful daughter. I don't think I can ever repay you for everything that you've given me."

He looked at her and leaned down. Then, he kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, "I love you and there's nothing more that you can give me. Our beautiful daughter is more than enough for me Bones. Our family is perfect. Maybe one day we can add another baby to our family."

She looked at him and laughed, "I'm still getting over the memory of all the pain from her birth. I can't even think about having another baby yet. Give it awhile."

He leaned down and kissed her again. Right then, their life was close to perfect. He leaned down and kissed her once again. He whispered softly, "I love you and..."

Before he could say anything else, Booth heard the sound of the door opening again. Then he heard the sound of Julie and Parker laughing and he couldn't help but smile. Angela and Hodgins were trying to keep them quiet, but it was a losing battle. Their older children wanted to see their new sister. Julie climbed up in the bed and kissed her mom on the cheek. Then she asked, "Where's my new sister?"

Bones smiled and pointed to the bassinet beside her bed. She nodded at Booth and he picked up Molly and laid her down in her mother's arms. Julie looked at her new little sister and said, "She's pretty mommy."

Bones smiled and said, "She's very pretty. She takes after you sweetie."

Julie smiled and snuggled into her mother's side. Parker looked at the baby and said, "She's pretty small."

Booth laughed, "you were smaller than she is when you were born."

Parker seemed to ponder this and then he smiled and said, "I guess she's pretty cute. I wish she was a boy though."

Booth laughed and hugged his son. Then he watched as he climbed onto the bed with his mother and sisters. Watching them, Booth knew that his life was absolutely perfect. He loved his wife and children. He caught her eye and whispered, "Love you."

She nodded and whispered it back to him. Then she rested her head on the pillows and closed her eyes just before she fell asleep. Booth smiled and took the baby back from her and placed her in the bassinet. He kissed her and went and sat down in the chair next to the window. Looking out at the city, he smiled and watched the sun set.

He heard his phone vibrate and got a message from a friend. He looked at it and saw that he had a voicemail. He looked at Hodgins and said, "I'm going downstairs. I'll be right back."

When he got downstairs and listened to his voicemail, the words that he heard froze him in place. It had to be a mistake. It had to be someone playing a joke on him. He looked at the phone and wondered if he could pretend the message. A message that threatened to take him far away from his family. He sighed and looked back out onto the city and wondered if there was any way out of this mess. The Army wanted him back. Wanted him back for another tour of duty. A tour that was scheduled to last for over a year.

Booth wondered if there was any way out of this. If there was, he wasn't sure what it was. He just hoped that he could get out of leaving the people that he loved behind...


	27. Taking Care of Business

_**Okay, so I was going to put this story on hiatus. However, I realized that I would be letting down not only myself, but my wonderful and faithful readers. Especially when I received so many PM's asking me to continue. So, here is the next chapter. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm sorry that I hadn't thanked each and every one of you for your reviews. I promise that will change starting now! **_

_**Remember that reviews are loved and much appreciated! **_

Booth sighed as he hung up the phone. The conversation with his old commanding officer didn't go as he'd planned. He'd explained to the man that his wife had just had a baby and he wouldn't be able to help him right now. The man hadn't been understanding. He wanted Booth back. He wanted his skills back and he would use whatever means were necessary. Even it meant going behind Booth's back and arranging it with his boss at the FBI.

When Booth got a call from Cullen, he was so upset that he could have thrown his phone. He paced back and forth downstairs and he knew that he needed to calm down before he went backstairs up to Bones.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and told Cullen, "I'm not going overseas Sir. My wife just had a baby and I'm not going to leave them."

Cullen knew that Booth was committed to being a family man and that it was going to take a lot to convince him that his country needed him. He told Booth, "I understand your predicament Agent Booth. However, your country needs you and..."

Booth shook his head and told Cullen, "I honestly don't care about my country. I've given my time to my country. I need to spend time with my family."

"I could suspend you if you refuse to do this."

Booth laughed and told him, "I could quit. I have no problem doing that. I'm not going to be pushed into going overseas and put myself in danger when I have a family here that needs me."

"Is that a threat Agent Booth?"

"No. It's a promise. I'm not sure why they are calling me so suddenly, but I'm not going to be pushed into doing something that I don't want to do."

Cullen sighed and finally told him, "Just take a few days to think about it."

"There's nothing to think about. I'm not leaving my family to fight someone else's war."

With that, Booth hung up the phone and turned it on silent. He didn't want to talk to anyone else about this. He had been serious. If it came down to it, he would quit the FBI and do something different with his life. He wasn't going to put his life at risk again. He'd served his country once and he had been serving them in the FBI over the years. Now they wanted more of his life? No. He wouldn't give them another day of service to his country if it meant leaving his family.

He walked back into his wife's room and he put a smile on his face as he walked over to sit beside her bed. He watched as she breastfed their daughter and he whispered, "She's got quite the appetite."

Bones smiled a huge smile that reached her eyes and she whispered, "She takes after you in that respect."

Booth watched the scene before him and at that moment he knew that he would never leave his family. He reached over and let his hand touch Molly's head softly. Bones smiled and asked, "Would you like to burp her? She's done feeding for now."

Booth nodded and took her and laid her over his shoulder. Bones watched him and she felt her heart expand at the sight of her husband holding their tiny daughter. She had to fight back the tears that threatened to overflow her eyes. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She'd never thought that having a baby could effect her like this. How could this tiny human being fill her heart to overflowing? She had been here for barely five hours and Bones knew that she would fight to protect her. Fight to keep her safe. She would do anything for her daughter.

She heard a big burp and smiled when Booth whispered, "That's my girl!"

He started to hand her back, but noticed the baby's eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. Booth smiled and walked her over to the bassinet and placed her down carefully. He watched her sleeping for a few brief seconds and it was while he was looking at her that he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't ever leave his family.

He knew that she wasn't too good at reading people, but maybe she was learning more when he heard her ask, "Are you okay Booth?"

Booth nodded and said, "I'm fine."

She looked at her husband and she realized that despite what he said, he was far from fine. She might not be good at reading most people, but she could read her husband. She held her hand out to him and when he took it, she whispered, "Don't Booth."

He looked at her and whispered, "Don't what?"

"Don't shut me out. I know that something is bothering you Booth. Talk to me."

Booth sat down next to her and hung his head. He had hoped to avoid this conversation. At least while she was in the hospital. At least for the next three or fours years. He finally sighed and told her softly, "I got a call from my former Commanding Officer earlier."

He watched as she swallowed and he saw a look of panic come across her face. He took her hand and squeezed it and whispered, "They want me to go overseas."

He saw her close her eyes and then he heard her whisper softly, "No Booth. No. They can't do that. Can they? I..."

The tears that came into her eyes nearly broke his heart. Then he whispered, "I'm not going. They even called Cullen and tried to get him to force me to go. I told him that I would quit. I told him that my family is more important to me. You just had a baby. I can't leave you and Molly. I won't leave you for a day. Let alone a year."

She looked at him and nodded. Then she whispered, "I can't be without you for a year. I love you and need you too much Booth. I know that makes me sound weak, but I don't want to wake up alone for the next year. Molly needs to know her daddy. Not to mention Julie and Parker would be lost without you. You've been there every day since they were born."

Booth could see the panic bubbling in her eyes. He could see the fear. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. At least not willingly. I'm not obligated to them any longer. I did my time with them Bones. You, Molly, Parker and Julie are my life. You are the only thing that matters to me."

The tears started rolling down her face. What was wrong with her? She was never like this. She was usually in control of her emotions. Just the thought of having to be both mom and dad to their children was enough to make her start crying. She felt Booth take her hand and then she felt his lips on her forehead and he whispered, "I love you and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him and whispered sadly, "You can't know that Booth. They could force you to..."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "They can try, but I'm the one that decides what I'm going to do with my life and I'm staying right here beside you."

She swallowed hard and whispered, "You promise?"

He nodded and he nearly started crying at the sound of her voice. She sounded so lost and scared. He knew that she wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified of being alone. The thought of not waking up with her every day. Of not seeing their children was, in a word, unacceptable. He looked at her and whispered, "I definitely promise Bones. I love you and I love our life."

He kissed her softly and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Booth smiled and asked, "What are you sorry for?"

He watched as she took a deep breath and she whispered, "For being so weak. For practically clinging to you. I..."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "Don't Bones. That just shows me that you love me. You love our children."

He watched as she closed her eyes and cried softly. He saw the fat tears that rolled down her cheeks and he wished that he had been better at hiding it from her. Better at keeping this a secret. He'd never been able to lie to her though. Never been able to keep things from her. This wasn't any different. It was hard seeing her like this. He whispered softly, "I love you Bones and you aren't weak."

He heard her sniffle and then she said, "I feel very weak right now."

Booth smiled and said, "Tears are not a sign of weakness Bones. If anything, they are a sign of strength."

He heard her laugh sarcastically and he knew that she didn't believe him. She laid her head back on the pillow closed her eyes. She was so tired. Both emotionally and physically. It had been a long and exhausting day.

Booth watched her for the longest time and then he heard her softly snoring. He smiled and laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He got up and walked over to the bassinet and noticed that Molly was wide awake. He smiled and reached down to pick her up. She didn't appear to be hungry, but her diaper was wet. So, he changed it quickly and then he walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge. It had a cushion and could have been used for a bed. He looked out over the trees and whispered, "I promise you Molly Rose Booth, I'm not going anywhere. I was there for Parker and Julie and I'm going to be there for you. I know that your mom and can it, but the thing is that I don't want her to do it herself. I want to be there for both of you. I know that you don't understand what I'm saying, but I need to say it. Your mommy is the love of my life. She gave me what no one else could. She gave me you."

Booth leaned down and kissed her on her forehead softly. Then he continued and said, "You look just like your mommy and I'm so glad. She thinks that you look like me, but I know that you take after her. You have her hair and her nose. It looks like you got stuck with my eyes though. I was hoping that you would get her eyes. Your mommy has beautiful blue eyes Molly. That was the first thing I noticed about her. When she smiles her eyes light up. She's got a big heart. Although she's been hurt a lot. Especially when she was younger, but I've been trying to change that. She loves you though Molly. I know that without a doubt. She's a wonderful mother to Julie and Parker and they aren't even her children. Not really. She adopted them. Sometimes I wonder what all of our lives would be like if I'd never met her. I don't even want to think about that. Your mommy means the world to me."

He hadn't know that she was listening until he heard her whisper, "You mean everything to me Booth."

Booth looked up and smiled when he saw her smiling. Then he whispered, "I thought you were sleeping. I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head, "You didn't. I can't sleep. Not really. I find that I want to watch her as much as I can. I've been waiting for nearly nine months for this and..."

Booth smiled and nodded. He understood her feelings and he stood and walked over to the bed and handed her their daughter. She took her and whispered, "You can hold her Booth."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "It's okay sweetheart. I promise."

She took Molly and pulled her close to her. When she opened her eyes, she whispered, "I love you so much sweetheart. I never thought that I would make a good mother. I didn't have much experience. Then, I met your daddy and your brother and sister. They welcomed me into their family and loved me. I wondered if I would make a good mother. I know that I'll make mistakes. Just be patient with me little one. I love you so much."

Booth choked up at the words that he heard. He'd known that she had doubts about her mothering ability. Even if he didn't. He'd always known that she would make a wonderful mother. It had taken her awhile to believe him. He wondered if she ever would. Being a parent was a lot of trial and error. Babies don't come with instruction manuals.

He smiled and watched as Bones started feeding her once again. He smiled when he heard Julie and Parker outside the room. Angela and the twins walked inside and the came bearing gifts. Two huge teddy bears and flowers accompanied them. Bones smiled and when she was done feeding the baby, she handed her to Booth and made way for the twins. She kissed each other their heads and lost herself in their chatter.

Booth looked at his family as he burped Molly. Smiling when both of them looked up when she let out a huge burp. Parker smiled and said, "Good one Molly."

Booth smiled and laid her back in the bassinet. Then, he walked over to join his family. Their lives her absolutely perfect and Molly's arrival made everything perfect. He watched as Parker and Julie talked to Bones.

Angela nodded towards the door and he followed her outside. She looked at Booth and asked, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"What are you talking about?"

Angela looked at the door and then back at Booth. She sighed and said, "Cullen called Cam and told her that you were no longer available to work with the Jeffersonian. That we would be assigned a new liaison. Then, he said that you were going to be otherwise preoccupied. For up to a year."

Booth took a deep breath and then whispered, "Dammit..."

"What's going on?"

Booth gritted his teeth and then said, "Cullen is trying to play with my life. I got word that the Army wants me back and apparently they are willing to do anything that they can to get me back."

"Are you going back overseas?"

Booth shook his head and told her, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

Angela looked at him and she could tell that he was serious. She nodded and said, "Good. Because Bren would hate it if you left her and the kids."

Booth nodded and said, "I'm not. You can bet on that. I promise. I'm going to go deal with Cullen. I'm not going to let him screw with my life and with my family!"

Angela looked at her and said, "Don't do anything stupid Booth. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

"Me either Angela. Me either."

With that said, Booth took off down the stairs and headed to his SUV. He had never been this upset before. He was tired of Cullen playing with his life and his family. Now was time to take matters into his own hands...


End file.
